INFERNO
by VRENDA-SAN
Summary: CAPITULO 15! ARRIBA!Mu and Saga! Una pareja jamás vista antes! Incluye la saga de Hades! aunque mas adelante. Leanla ya! REVIEWS, REVIEWS!
1. COMIENZOS

CAPITULO 1 : Aparición  
  
NOTA: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen aunque quisiera, son de masami kurumada(eso creo!!). No obtengo ningún beneficio por escribir esto solo lo hago por diversión.  
  
Espero que les guste el fic que me ha tomado mucho tiempo en escribir y en pensar. Esta historia está basada en la Saga de Hades. Por supuesto es yaoi y hay partes un poco explícitas en la historia. Todo se enfoca a la vida de Mu y de Saga, un romance entre ellos que se me ocurrió y sobre como se conocieron y se enamoraron y los problemas que tuvieron que pasar durante esa saga (creo que pense demasiado). Solo pido que la lean y que coloquen sus reviews tan pronto como ustedes puedan.  
  
"... Mu!, duermes?", esas fueron las primeras palabras que sonaron en nuestra habitación después de dormir juntos esa noche. "No!, solo un poco cansado, nada mas". Me levante un poco y vi que sus ojos estaban cerrados, sellados, como ni yo mismo tuviera la llave para abrirlos y sus cuerpo, aun tibio junto al mio, descansaba después de... "¿Qué haces?, no vas a dormir?" Ja!, él y su genio, siempre haciendo saber que el puede ver y sentir aun con los ojos cerrados y con el cansancio a flor de piel. "Mm, bueno! solo estaba observándote, puedo?" y poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa oh Dios! como me vuelve loco este hombre!. Sus cabellos esparcidos en la almohada, solo nosotros, contemplándonos tranquilos, sin mas que mirarnos y respirar, ya que lo que nos cansaba mas lo habíamos hecho hace un buen tiempo. No resistí y cubrí su cuerpo desnudo con el mio y lo mire fijamente tratando que lo que su alma viera fuese solo yo y yo para siempre. "Mañana debemos levantarnos temprano, no creo que sea bueno desvelarnos, no te parece?. A menos que tengas algo mas importante que hacer que dormir conmigo...". No podía parar de reirme, es que ese era mi Mu, bromista y serio a la vez. No puedo creer que él sea mio y yo de él. Tanto tiempo ha pasado y aún me pertenece. "Hey! vas a dormir o no, hm?". No pude resistirme y le di un beso lleno de amor, suave y tierno. Luego lo mire a los ojos y le dije "Descansa amor, mañana será otro día" y así paso, pero nunca me imagine que fuera en verdad un nuevo día para nosotros y para nuestro futuro.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aun creo que tengo vida  
  
para poder desearte suerte  
  
y esbozar un sonrisa angelical  
  
pues tu ya no estas aqui  
  
y prefiero recordarte como ayer  
  
Y prefiero llorar al verte aqui  
  
en mi corazon aun vives y duermes  
  
no puedo mas, quiero amarte  
  
pero tu cuerpo se va y se va  
  
no puedo ilusionarme, muerto estoy  
  
Aun creo que, que tengo vida  
  
para poder amarte en mi muerte  
  
mil sentimientos encontrados  
  
ya se mueren, ESCUCHAMEEEEE!!!  
  
No quiero vivir sin estar contigo  
  
quiero llorar pero mis lagrimas  
  
se van secando y detras de ti  
  
mis manos en arena se convertiran  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mi madre me dijo una vez que había nacido con luz propia, como un astro, como un Dios. Pensé que solo era deseos de madre para adorar a su hijo mayor de 14 años, el mas fuerte y el mejor de los dos que tuvo mi adorada madre. Aun recuerdo su rostro, sonriendome y a mi hermano Kanon. Nunca olvidare, ni se me borrara de la mente sus delicadas manos y su tierna y dulce voz que me acurrucaban antes de dormir.   
  
"Saga, mañana necesitas salir con tu hermano Kanon para que le enseñes a pescar, él te necesita", me acariciaba el cabello mientras me lo decia.  
  
"Claro mamá, de seguro lo hare, espero que el tonto de mi hermanito aprenda rápido". Mi mamá nunca le gustó que le dijera tonto, imbecil, animal, hijo de puta, a mi adorado y hermoso hermano (es mi gemelo, que hago). "Saga, que te dije de tratar mal a tu hermano".."perdón mamá, ya no le diré al bruto que lo es, mañana lo llevaré, te lo prometo".   
  
A mi mamá no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar mi decisión y mis palabras y salir de la habitación. Ella sabía que estaba bromendo, que adoro a mi gemelo y que sufro cuando esta mal y me alegro cuando esta feliz. No conozco odio alguno para con él, es mas!, el es mi otra mitad y creo que nunca dejará de serlo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, salí con Kanon a pescar. Yo con caña en mano y mi hermano cargando los demás enseres (canasta, mantel, su caña, sombrilla y gusanos) y nos dirigimos al lugar donde siempre mi padre pescaba. Nos sentamos y le dije. "Pobre que no aprendas rápido, sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia y que..." cuando lo vi sentado con 3 pescados en su costado y el mirando el agua, "Creo que atrape algo, no?" admirable. "Creo que atrape algo no? Creo que atrape algo no?, oye pedazo de #"#"(/)??=&&/($%#&, quien (=/%&/(%$/ te enseño a pescar así, cualquiera me dice que ya sabias y no me hubieras hecho caminar tanto y despertar tan temprano para eso, yo te mato". Kanon se levantó y empezó a correr, claro! yo ahorita corro, como no!, ni loco que estuviera. Bueno, aunque corrí y corrí nunca lo alcancé, es que nunca pude hacerlo, parece caballo, bueno burro! jajajaja.  
  
Llegué a la casa con 10 pescados grandes para el almuerzo y la cena de varios días. Kanon los secaba para que duraran, yo me encargaba de alzar las cosas para que mamá limpiara y de cuidar la casa (en turnos claro! con Kanon).   
  
Una noche, mientras kanon cuidaba y mamá dormia, me dispuse a bañarme en el río. Lleve una muda para salir e ir a la cama y algo para secarme, pero eso rara vez ya que me encanta secarme con el aire, con la brisa, pero mamá siempre pensó que eso estaba mal y que parecía un pervertido (siempre viendo todo por ese punto de vista, porque?).   
  
Quite mis ropas, vaya! si que estaba sudando. Las deje caer y entré al agua. "Ah!, esta fría, mierda" y poco a poco me fui sumergiendo en el agua y relajando los músculos. Me dejé llevar por el momento, por el agua, empece a flotar, a dejar fluir al agua mi cansancio, que día para mas pesado. Cuando de pronto sentí un calor que me rodeo, una brillante luz me abrazó, que dulce se sentía, un aroma bello a flores se diluyó en el aire. Que noche para mas hermosa. Y abrí los ojos, pero el cielo se convirtió en dos ojos grandes, violetas y dulces, bellos. Me envolvieron, me sellaron en el río por largo tiempo, que hermosos eran esos ojos. Pero algo me dio a entender que pasaba algo malo, no era normal ver algo tan hermoso y estar sobrio a la vez (nunca me pasa eso). Y me levanté y lo ví. Una figura brillante a lo lejos, al otro lado del río, piel blanca, cabellos rosado pálido y su andar como la seda, era imposible, era increíble.   
  
Los antiguos me dijeron que alguien había muerto en el río y que su alma vagaba cerca de el recondando sus pasos. Entonces era esa imagen la de esa alma?, pero yo no lo veía así, se veía tan real, tan hermoso, tan lindo. Me levanté y me acerque sin hacer ruido, tratando de no asustarlo. Mas cerca estaba y mi corazón no paraba de correr a un millón por minuto, podría decirse que casi me ahogo en un suspiro. Al salir del agua, di un paso y él voltea. Como lo pensé, hermoso, bello, deliciosamente irreal. Serio, pálido, brillante y sin una pieza de ropa sobre su delicada piel (creo que me estoy enamorando?), era todo un espejismo. Pero espejismo o no, ahí voy!. Él, aún de pie frente a mi, ambos desnudos pero no nos importó; me acerque más y más, mucho más y vi sus labios, suaves, bellos (no hay mas adjetivos). Levanté una mano para acariciar su piel pero al hacerlo dijo "Aun no es nuestro tiempo, espera por favor, como yo lo haré" y como vino se fue. Y me quede solo, de pie y con frio.   
  
Por suerte llegue a la casa, me había dado fiebre y como siempre mamá diciendome "...te lo dije Saga, no es bueno que sigas desnudándote de esa manera, no debes hacer eso, ya te dije que eso es malo, te pueden ver y que dirá la gente de tí hijo y además estás con fiebre..." bla bla bla y bla, pero eso no importa, le hice caso, al fin (eso dijo ella, jeje), pero esa persona, esa imagen, aun no se me borra de la mente, esa hermosa imagen de ese extraño ser, tan bello o bella? Ups!, creo que me impresionaron tanto sus ojos, que me olvide de ver el resto.  
  
CONTINUARÁ............. 


	2. SUEÑOS

"No, por favor, ya no me detengas mas, es la única forma de salvar a Atena de todo esto y de derrotar a Hades" y se lo dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, que tanto me agradaría cubir de besos, pero ahora no podía, no debía, tenía que cumplir mi misión, matar a Atena, y llevarmela al Hades, pase lo que pase.   
  
"Y crees que te dejaré pasar sin alguna explicación caballero de Géminis?. Ni Milo ni Aioria, lo harán. Así que prepárate porque lanzaremos contra ustedes la Exclamación de Atena". Tipico de él, siempre poniendo sus sentimientos a un lado y la responsabilidad en su lugar, era de esperarse eso y mucho mas. No había otra opción, tenía que hacerlo o morir en el intento. Camus y Shura ya estaban listos y yo al medio del trio, a la cabeza de toda esta tragedia sin nombre, era yo o Mu. Pero él ya había decidido. Se puso en posición junto con Aioria y Milo. No había marcha atrás, no había ni un milímetro para hacerlo, no podía, era Mu o yo, o yo o yo o yo o NOOOOOOOO! y la Exclamación de Atena se ejecutó.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mi vida y mi corazon  
  
se vuelven a destruir  
  
fijandome una señal  
  
que tu ya, no volveras  
  
Porque tengo que sufrir  
  
porque tengo que llorar  
  
si se supone, que en tus labios  
  
mi futuro esta  
  
Pero no hay vuelta atras  
  
seguro que me dolera  
  
el frio de mi corazon  
  
abrazando mi tumba fria y humeda  
  
Acaso me escuchas  
  
porque un llanto escucho  
  
y a lo lejos, en mi camino  
  
aun te encuentro conmigo  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!. Sólo escuche mi voz sonar y sonar, mas fuerte y mas y mas y mas. Senti a Kanon levantarme y ponerme en la cama, de seguro me caí de ella y mi mamá asustada "Saga, despierta, despierta hijo. Por favor, abre los ojos, Saga". Y los abri, tenía lagrimas en los ojos, llanto y pena y mucho dolor y lo único que dije fue.. "... Mu, no, por favor, no!". Mi madre estaba mas que asustada, estaba en pánico.   
  
A Kanon se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de llevarme al río y sumergirme en el agua fría, para ver si podía despertar del sueño. Y vaya que lo consiguió el muy desgraciado. "Kanon!!!!!!, sacame de aquí enseguida si no quieres que te mate en un instante, maldito bastardo". En menos de lo que imaginé, ya estaba en la orilla y con una manta rodeandome el cuerpo.  
  
Toda la tarde y toda la noche, no hablé. Es un milagro, ya que siempre hablo y hablo y hablo y hablo, pero esa tarde estaba mudo, absorto en mis pensamientos. Muy asustado de lo que vi. Me vi a mi mismo, tratando de matar a alguien que sentía que era inocente. En mi vida he matado a alguien, bueno! maté un conejo cuando tenía 8 años, pero era sólo porque el conejo estaba muy enfermo (que tierno, no?!). Pero nunca he pensado en quitarle la vida a alguien, nunca.  
  
"Saga, tengo que hablar contigo", era Kanon, seguro queria decirme que todo estaba bien, que era sólo un sueño, que el susto se me iba a pasar y que con el tiempo me iba a poner mejor y de mas tonterias que sólo él suele acostumbrar decir. "Que deseas decirme Kanon?, que todo era un sueño y que me pondré bien?, ya mamá lo dijo, ya no quiero más sermones. Buenas noches". Y me eché en la cama y trate de evadir su mirada. Sabía que mi hermanito era tan o mas testarudo que yo y no se fue hasta que habló casi toda la noche conmigo.  
  
"Saga, entiende, es sólo un sueño".   
  
"Sí, pero a mi no me lo pareció, déjame dormir, quieres?". Y seguía tendido en la cama. Nuestra habitación era pequeña, mas o menos oscura. Las paredes de madera negra me rodeaban y parecían que me invadían. Tenía tanto miedo y temor de seguir allí, echado en la cama, pero Kanon seguía allí.  
  
"Saga, quien es Mu?". Y de pronto mi sangre comenzó a hervir y la pena más grande del mundo me invadió y comencé a llorar como un niño en brazos de su madre.  
  
"Por qué insistes en molestarme, ya te dije que me dejes en paz!". Kanon retiró la frazada de mi espalda y me levantó un poco para poder abrazarme. Si! el suele hacer eso. El es muy cariñoso, mucho más que yo.  
  
"Cuéntame hermano, que es lo que viste, quien era esa persona. Yo no recuerdo nunca haber escuchado un nombre tan raro como ese". Me aleje de él un poco, mucho diria yo. Y empecé a respirar mas tranquilo pero las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir. Era como si me hubieran mostrado mi futuro, una horrible visión".  
  
"Te acuerdas la noche cuando llegué con fiebre a la casa?"  
  
"Si, si me acuerdo, porque?  
  
"Esa noche vi al Bankoo"  
  
"Queeee?, lo viste?. Entonces fue por eso que tuviste fiebre y que ahora no puedas dormir bien y que hayas tenido ese sueño!!!"  
  
"Kanon, calmate!". Se supone que estoy mal, no él!.  
  
"Perdón, pero, me parece que hay algo mas, no?". Se nota que es mi hermano. Muy intuitivo.  
  
"Me sentí, muy tranquilo cuando apareció, como si estuviera en un sueño muy hermoso. Y ví sus ojos, como tratando de atraerme hacia él. Y así lo hice. Fui y nadé hasta la orilla...."  
  
"Que?, estas loco, como pudiste Saga!!"  
  
"Sólo me acerque, nada mas. Bueno, quise tocarle la mejilla, pero se fue. Tan rápido. Sabes! es muy hermoso, tanto que creo que me estoy enamorando..."  
  
"De un espectro?. Vamos hermano, creo que el sueño te afectó el cerebro. Es mejor que tomes las hierbas de mamá y que trates de dormir. No te parece?".   
  
No, no me parece, eso era lo que le queria decir, pero no tuve fuerzas para insultarlo esa noche. Kanon, como dijo, me obligó a tomar las hierbas y cuidó mi sueño por un momento y se fue. Me dejó sólo nuevamente, como si él lo hubiera hecho de nuevo. No lo sé, pero me siento indefenso ante su mirada, ante el bankoo.  
  
Al dia siguiente, estaba mejor. Ya no temblaba, ni me ponía a sudar, pero por mucho tiempo, dejé de ir a ese río. Junto con Kanon fuimos a otro. No era tan hermoso como el otro, pero eso no importaba, sólo quería bañarme y regresar tan pronto como me fuese posible.   
  
Durante las noches, no salía y si cuidaba la casa lo hacía por dentro. Y los sueños seguían, eran tan reales. Una vez soñé algo que me dejó con las mejillas rosadas y tratando de correr y de gritar por tal sentimiento. Nunca pensé que yo pudiera tener tal fuerza y demostrar tantos sentimientos juntos que parece como si en realidad los hubiera vivido.  
  
En ese sueño, yo estaba corriendo a través de unos templos raros. Yo aparentaba tener mucho mas edad que ahora, alrededor de 21 años, algo así. Tenía puesto algo dorado pero no lo sentía pesado aunque se veía lo contrario. Y de repente me detuve, frente a uno de los templos por los que había corrido. Tenía un símbolo, que nunca había visto. Y entré, corriendo. Mi corazón estaba ansioso de ver algo que anhelaba ver y tocar, pero no sabía que era. Cuando lo ví, sentado frente al fuego, con una túnica blanca y sus cabellos rosados sobre sus hombros. Por Dios! era el bankoo de nuevo. Yo quería correr, pero mi Yo del sueño, no me respondía, es mas, se acercaba! y lo abrazó.   
  
Nunca sentí tanta alegría y amor cuando mi Yo lo besó. Era extraño. No sentí después de eso nada. Yo era un espectador frente a lo que sucedía. De repente, pasó lo que me puso tan nervioso y tan rojo. Nunca mi madre me dijo como vinimos al mundo ni tampoco acerca de como era el amor físico entre dos personas. Pero, uno se imagina, aunque nunca he hablado de ESO con Kanon. El bankoo, al que yo había llamado Mu en mi anterior y primer sueño, estaba sobre una cama enorme y llena de sedas.   
  
Mi yo, estaba desnudándolo poco a poco. Llenandolo de besos. Tocándolo por donde nunca pensé que se podía tocar a alguien. El bankoo decía cosas en un idioma extraño, siempre con los ojos puestos en quien lo hacía sentir querido y muy feliz (creo yo, porque esa cara no puede expresar otra cosa, mas que eso). Pero, algo andaba mal, ya no veía de lejos, ahora era yo quien estaba en esa cama. Tocando y besando a alguien que yo no conocía y que sabía muy bien que adoraba. Fue un momento lleno de felicidad en mi corazón. Yo le sonreía. En ese instante podía hablar ese idioma. Le decía que lo amaba, que lo quería, que era lo único para mi. Que yo lucharía en contra de lo que viniera y que siempre lo protegería. Nunca antes me sentí mas fuerte como en ese instante. Como si pudiera destruir el mundo con un solo dedo. Dejé de tocarlo y mis ojos se posaron en los suyos. El no dejaba de sonreir y de mirarme. No dejaba de decirme que su amor era el mas grande del universo y que yo era porquien respiraba.   
  
Ah!, todo era perfecto. Las luces, las sábanas, el aire, ese olor tan suyo. Era todo especial. Si!, esto es mi futuro, pensé. "Te amo", y fueron las dos únicas palabras que dije en todo mi sueño. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.... Beso tras beso, lo cubrí. Descendía por su cuello hacia su pecho. Sentía su palpitar en mis labios. Como me encantaba dejarlo sin aliento. Sin protección ante mi. Sus manos no dejaban de acariciar mis cabellos. Sus labios se separaban para sólo emitir un leve suspiro cada vez que lo acariciaba o besaba. Era él quien me hacia sentir tan fuerte, tan lleno de energía y deseos de hacerlo parte de mi. Sólo sabía que tenia que bajar y bajar, besar y besar. No me importaba escuchar que suspiraba entre mis brazos. Ni tampoco que derramara una lágrima en el momento en que lo hacia mío. "Saga, nh!.... no.. te... detengas.. por... fa... vor... nh!". Cuanta fuerza me daban sus palabras. Yo, no me dejaba de mover. De acariciar, de besar, de decir "Te amo" cada vez que volvía a tener aliento. Su cuerpo se unía con el mío en un hermoso abrazo. Sus labios rosaban los míos como si su aliento me alimentara. Sus delicadas piernas sujetas a mi cintura no me soltaban. Sus manos hundiéndose en mi espalda dejándome marcas que yo no borraría. "Nunca me dejes!" sus labios se abrieron para decirme que nunca lo dejara. Y tuve acceso a sus labios abiertos para poseerlo con los míos.   
  
Cuanta ternura, cuanto amor. Queria que el mundo y el tiempo se detuvieran y que no me dejaran despertar jamás. Dejé de besarlo y en ese momento la pasión me invadió. No podía detenerme. No podía dejar de moverme, de hundirme en él, de besarlo, de acariciarlo en lo más íntimo. Temía que él no comprendiera lo que sentía, así que me moví más y más y más rápido, "Sagaaaaaa!". Su voz retumbó por todo el templo, por toda nuestra habitación. Yo, cegado y sordo por la intensidad de su amor, no podía ver ni escuchar lo que seguía diciendome. Sólo alcancé a escuchar palabras sueltas, unas pocas.. "...ah!..amor...mi vida...yo...nh..mmm....aaaaaah!". Abrí los ojos y mi mirada bajó y ví su cuerpo formando un arco, su cabeza tirada para atrás. Una mano sujetando la sábana cerca a su cintura y la otra cogiendo uno de mis hombros. En ese preciso instante habíamos llegado al clímax. Él, cayó sobre la cama, rojo y mirándome. Yo, moviéndome por las dos últimas veces y caí sobre él, cansado, muy agotado.   
  
Cuando abrí los ojos, sus manos acariciaban mi frente la cual estaba llena de sudor por nuestro amor. "Te amo Saga y no me arrepiento de sentir, de decir y de pensar en esto que tenemos". Sonreí, y me acerque hasta darle un tierno y delicado beso, como si hubiera tocado a una mariposa en pleno vuelo. Y lo último que dije antes de despertar fue "Te amo".  
  
Continuará......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notas de la Autora: Wow!!! super hot!! espero seguir escribiendo así. La descripción no está realmente muy implícita así que no creo que haya problemas. Solo avisen si quieren algo más "DETALLADO"!!(you know what I MEAN,DON'T YOU?)  
  
Bueno, llegó la hora de sus reviews!!!por fa!! los necesito para tener un feedback, es decir en que voy mal o estoy bien o simplemente para mejorar. Acepto criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS y si planean insultar por lo menos dejen su email para retornarles el favor.  
  
Hasta la próxima......!!!!  
  
Mi email por si no pueden dejar reviews: VVRENDA@YAHOO.COM 


	3. PAINS

CAPITULO 3 : PAINS  
  
Otra vez aquí estoy con otro super interesante capitulo, espero no haberlos tenido en mucho suspenso, bueno al fic... enjoy!!  
  
Nota: Con este fic no saco ningún beneficio personal, como todos los demás autores dicen, es hecho por fans y para fans...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Si vuelvo a buscarte  
  
espero que sea en vida  
  
y voy buscandote de nuevo  
  
para amarte por siempre  
  
Eres, tu quien me cantara  
  
viviras en lo mejor de mis sueños  
  
Y eres, quien me amara  
  
viviras en lo mejor del cielo  
  
Para siempre seguire buscandote  
  
en mis sueños ensalsandote  
  
pero, no quiero olvidarte  
  
aun hay cosas que quiero decirte...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hoy es un día maravilloso. Kanon y yo cumplimos 15 años y nuestra madre invitó a los vecinos a compartir su dicha. Muy temprano, casi en la madrugada, mamá se levantó, estaba vestida de rojo con dorado y un listón rojo en su cabellos, como siempre ¡hermosa!. Vino a nuestra habitación y nos despertó como a las 5 de la madrugada para desearnos un Feliz Cumpleaños.   
  
"Feliz cumpleaños mis soles". Kanon de un golpe se levantó y le agradeció a mamá. Yo, como siempre, lo único que hice fue levantarme, darle un beso y seguir durmiendo. Ella sabe que no puedo despertarme por completo si me he desvelado el día anterior, ya que me había tocado cuidar la casa.  
  
Unas señoras, amigas de mamá la ayudaron con la fiesta de nuestro día. Bueno!, la fiesta comenzó a las 11 de la mañana y terminó algo tarde, bien tarde diría yo.! La gente comenzaba a llegar pero aún yo no estaba listo.. "Saga, hasta que hora te vamos a esperar. Ya no hay tiempo. Hay mucha gente allá afuera esperando por nosotros y tu que te demoras". Mientras hablaba cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia mi. Yo estaba frente al gran espejo de papá. Como me hubiera gustado que él mismo nos entregara a cada uno nuestros medallones y nos deseara la mejor de las suertes. Pero eso nunca iba a pasar, él ya no estaba con nosotros y mamá es la que más sufre por su pérdida. "Hoy mamá luce su vestido de novia, no kanon?". Kanon se sorprendió, no sabía que yo me hubiera dado cuenta de ello. "Si, creo que no desea olvidarse de papá por el momento, no crees?". Sólo me faltaba acomodarme la corbata, peinarme un poco y salir. Mi hermano, sentado sobre mi cama me observaba. ¡Como hemos crecido!, ya teniamos el tamaño de papá y eso que él era muy alto.  
  
Después de unos minutos salimos y toda la gente se acercó a nosotros y nos felicitaban..."Muchachos muchas felicidades....que este sea el mejor de sus dias....sean felices...cuiden mucho a su madre....". Kanon y yo agradecíamos. Les dabamos las manos, los abrazabamos y besabamos, cuando vi una luz extraña. Era algo raro ver una luz tan brillante en pleno día. Por un momento no le hice caso, así que me dirigí donde estaba mamá. "Niño, vete de la cocina, sólo es para mujeres!". Y me cerraron la puerta en la cara. Con la misma prisa me fui a mi habitación y me encerré. Kanon fue a tocarme la puerta después de 5 minutos.   
  
"Ni creas que te vas a quedar allí Saga. Sales en este momento o derrum...".  
  
"Pasa Kanon" La habitación estaba oscura. Ni una luz prendida. Las ventanas y las cortinas cerradas. Yo sentado sobre una silla, sin la corbata, sin el saco, sólo con la camisa y los pantalones. Me sentía extraño, con tanta energía que deseaba descargarla en algo pero no sabía en qué. Tenía miedo de salir, de hacerle daño a alguien, de arruinar la fiesta de mamá y nuestra. O acaso será por aquella luz?  
  
"Saga?, estoy esperando, que pasa?  
  
"No pasa nada, dejame sólo quieres?.....dame tiempo, estoy nervioso, quiero descansar, luego salgo, si?"  
  
"Si piensas que te voy a dejar aquí sin ayudar a mamá estas equivo...". Antes de que terminara la palabara "equivocado", me levanté y lo cogí del brazo llevándolo cerca a la puerta. Aprete y aprete. Kanon estaba asustado. Estaba sudando y poco a poco la manga de la camisa se estaba quemando. "Saga, sueltame, me estas quemando, maldición, que te pasa!!". Yo seguía apretando. Me ardían los ojos como si tuviera llamas en ellos. Tenía tanta rabia, tanto odio. No sabía que hacer con él, no sabia si seguir satisfaciendo mi ira o detenerme. "Basta, Sagaaa!". Kanon cayó al suelo, yo por mi parte estaba tendido en el piso mirando el techo. Kanon abrió la puerta y se fue corriendo dejándome solo por el resto de la tarde.  
  
Eran las 8 de la noche. La fiesta esta en todo su esplendor. No tenía ánimos de salir. De ver a Kanon con sus heridas. "Lastime a mi propio hermano, como pude!, como!". Era lo único que repetía. En mi habitación. En mi cama, echado sobre mi brazo mirando a través de la ventana la luna, sólo deseaba destruir lo que había hecho. Y de tanto pensar y pensar no me percaté que alguien había entrado y estaba sentado junto a mi cama.   
  
"Hermano!, que pasa?". En su voz había miedo, no me miraba, eso lo sé, pero aún no se alejaba del todo. "No me quieres hablar?, a pesar de que trato de saber que demonios sucede!!". Y yo seguía sin responder. No daba señales de hablarle, de responderle aunque sea un si o un no.  
  
"Saga. Sólo quiero saber si esto es lo que dijo el abuelo... lo que nos podía pasar si alcanzábamos la edad de 15 años. Dímelo, por favor!". Y rompió en llanto. Me levanté y lo cubrí con mis brazos. Se veía tan frágil, como cristal. Por que tengo que hacerle pasar esto a mi hermano menor?, porque?. Sólo lloró y lloró y trató de no mirarme mientras lo abrazaba. "Saga". Y le acaricié el cabello. Sabía muy bien que es lo que venía. Sabía que los próximos años serían de grandes sufrimientos y dolores y Kanon iba a estar presente en muchos de esos hechos, pero no quería que pasara, no ahora que me siento feliz de estar con mi familia, no ahora que quiero vivir como alguien normal, no como un fenómeno.  
  
"Kanon... yo... no tengo mucho que explicar". Mis manos acariciaban su espalda mientras sus lágrimas dejaban de correr. "El abuelo, sólo nos dijo a mamá y a mi que la herencia de papá nos podía tocar como no!". "Pero Saga, no se de que se trata, de que herencia estaba hablando el abuelo?, que sabe mamá que yo no sé y que tu no quieres decirme? he!". Baje mi mirada y vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. No tenía corazón para hacerlo sufrir mas, ya no mas.  
  
"El abuelo me dijo una noche que papá era un hombre muy fuerte. Y que no era de estas tierras.". Kanon se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama. "Cómo?, no era griego?". Yo me dispuse a sentarme al final de la cama para que sus piernas se estiraran y pudiera estar aun mas tranquilo. "No, no lo era. Era de tierras lejanas. Ni nuestro abuelo sabía de donde procedía, sólo sabía que era un buen hombre".  
  
"Lo era". Kanon y yo volteamos y mamá estaba en la habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta y se sentó junto a mi acariciando mis cabellos sobre la cama.  
  
"Mamá!, no sabíamos que estabas aqui!". Kanon ya no sabía que mas decir.  
  
"Hijos, yo les diré todo acerca de su padre". Y mamá se acomodó y se quito el listón del cabello. "Su padre, era un hombre muy fuerte como Saga ha dicho. Era el hombre mas fuerte de todo el pueblo y nadie era mas valeroso, honrado y buen hombre como él. Izaak, su padre, comenzó trabajando en la carpintería de su abuelo mientras yo estaba en el campo. Un día, la carreta que yo guiaba perdió una rueda, yo no sabía como detenerla y de pronto vi una luz pasar tan de prisa que pense que era un rayo de sol y la carreta se detuvo. Al bajar y darle gracias a los dioses, vi que un jóven alto y buen mozo estaba acariciando a los caballos y levantando la rueda. Yo me quede sorprendida, como un hombre tan joven y sólo podía levantar algo tan pesado como una rueda como esa. Su padre era sorprendente.   
  
Pero hubo un hecho que casi lo mete en problemas. Papá, su abuelo. Estaba hablando con un señor, quien le había prestado dinero. La discusión era muy grande. Demasiado. Yo estaba en la habitación de atrás. Iba a salir cuando él salió antes que yo. Vi que esos hombres le iban a hacer daño a papá pero Izaak lanzó unas luces de sus manos y sólo alcancé a escuchar ¡Explosión de galaxia! y los hombres salieron volando de la casa hacia la calle. Izaak tenía los ojos dorados, como si quemaran y todo el cuerpo cubierto por un brillo dorado espléndido. Su cabello brillaba cada vez que hacia eso. Pero no sólo yo lo ví. Los vecinos escucharon una gran explosión y salieron y vieron a Izaak brillando. Lo único que hice fue correr con una manta y cubrirlo tirándome al suelo junto con él. Los hombres se fueron y no volvieron más".  
  
"Mamá, eso es normal?, que alguien brille, asi?". Kanon estaba asustado, queria saber mas. "Hijo, su padre sólo me dijo que es manejable, que ustedes lo pueden controlar cuando se presente y que el medallón los podía cuidar". Yo estaba de pie y con la vista en mi madre. Temía que lo que le iba a decir pudiera afectar sus nervios. "Madre, pues creo que ya pasó, que la herencia de papá esta en mi". Y Kanon se descubrió el brazo. Mamá se cubrió la boca y busco algo para tratar a mi hermano. "Cuando paso?, que ocurrio?, Saga dime!!!"  
  
Yo me dirigi a la ventana y mientras miraba la luna le dije, "...sólo queria eliminar la ira, queria alejarme del odio y mi razón se nublo, sólo me di cuenta que le había hecho daño cuando él salió corriendo.... Ves? eso es lo que papá queria evitar con el uso de este medallon?". Lo levante y lo saque de mi cuello. "Esto es lo que queria controlar?, la fuerza y la energia tan enorme que tengo aqui, en el pecho?, tengo miedo de hacerte daño mamá, de que cuando despierte los encuentre muertos a ambos". Mamá se levantó y me abrazo. "No hijo, todo va a estar bien...". Y la aleje, sabía que eso era mentira. "No, yo no soy papá aunque me parezca mucho a él, aunque Kanon tenga también mucho de él, no somos él, entendiste?!!. Por qué creyó que yo o Kanon tendriamos la fuerza para controlar esto, por qué?, por qué?" Estaba en pánico, asustado, muchos sentimientos juntos, extrañaba a papá, su voz y su compañía. Deseaba salir corriendo y eso hice. "Saga". Mamá salió corriendo pero había mucha gente en medio, sólo vio que en medio de la oscuridad había una luz que se perdia entre los árboles.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Me detuve en un lugar que no conocía, y cuando me di la vuelta vi que el pueblo estaba muy lejos, casi lo pierdo de vista. "Maldición, donde estoy?". Estaba en un lugar extraño, lejos de lugar conocido y de mamá y de Kanon!!. Por que tendré que hacer estas cosas?.  
  
Camine de regreso cuando escuche y vi que algo se acercaba. Era un extraño niño con dos puntos en la frente mirándome. Era demasiado pequeño. Parecía un duende. Bueno! Me acerque y lo vi. Medía alrededor de 50 cm. Muy pequeño en realidad y tenía los cabellos color fuego, casi como el de papá. "Como te llamas?". Sus ojos se abrieron enormes hacia mi y me cogió de la mano. No sabía que queria solo me jalaba y me señalaba un lugar tras unos arbustos. Pensé que me queria mostrar algo, como pidiéndome que fuese a ayudarlo. Y asi lo hice. Lo acompañé y vi que habia una mujer alta muy parecida a él que estaba sobre muchas hojas y estaba herida. "Que paso?, como fue?... hey! dime algo niño". Vi que él hacia señas que yo no entendia, muchas flechas y movia la boca rápido pero sin sonido.  
  
Lo que hice fue recoger agua del rio con hojas y algunas cosas mas y tratar de limpiarla. Estaba llena de sangre y muy fria. Temia que pudiera morir. "Acaso no puedes decir algo?". En verdad, no hablaba nada, pero hizo algo que me dejo sin aliento. Puso su mano sobre mi frente y me hablo. Juro por todos los dioses que ese remedo de niño me habia hablado. "Hombres malos, tratar de matar a Señora. Mataron a familia. Mataron a su hijo". Y vi las imagenes de todo lo que paso. Un incendio, mucho fuego, muchas caras y muchas lágrimas. Hasta que vi el rostro de alguien conocido. Ese cabello largo rosado, esos ojos con lagrimas, esos gritos, sus manos, sus cuerpo, no puede ser, era él, el bankoo. "Noooo, Nooooo, dejenlo, no le hagan daño, dejenloooooo". Y al niño lo empuje lejos de mi. Eran tan horribles las imagenes. Tan horrendas. Cuando la mujer movio sus labios y dijo, "Mu... hi... jo...." Trate de darle agua y asi me quede con ella por horas, tratando de que se pusiera bien. Durante las noches, el niño me ponia la mano en la frente para conversar y decirme mas acerca de su vida y la de su ¡Señora! como él decia a la mujer que yo cuidaba.   
  
Me contó que su señora llevaba las heridas desde hace años, pero no podia curarla ya que los hombres malos, como él los llamaba, tenían grandes poderes y eso impedia que cualquier hierba o rezo la curaran. Ella paso por muchos lugares para tratar su pena. Sin dinero y solo comiendo hierbas y tomando agua pudo sobrevivir por largos años, hasta que su cuerpo no soporto mas y se dejo caer en este lugar donde la encontré. Pero, aunque ella se decida a morir, yo tratare de curarla, si es posible la llevare a casa para que esté con mi madre, con nosotros. Solo esperaré hasta que pueda viajar de regreso y pueda resistir el viaje.  
  
Mientras estabamos sobre el pasto, le pedi algo a ese niño. "Oye enano, tu crees que me puedas mostrar algunas imagenes de un niño con cabellos rosados largos?". El enano abrio los ojos grandes, parecia que yo hubiera dicho algo malo, pero accedio diciendome. "Hijo de señora muerto, pero yo enseñar si tu querer." Lo hizo y me deje caer en el pasto. En mi cabeza habia mucho sol, luz por todos lados. Y lo vi, si! al bankoo en niño (eso es lo que me parece, no sé si es él o no), lleno de flores en sus cabellos que con las justas caian sobre sus hombros. Era tan hermoso. Con una sonrisa que podia iluminar toda una habitación. Y junto a él estaba un niño, era el enano!. Sentado haciendo muchas cadenas de flores para él. Por los dioses!, llegue a escuchar su voz, tan meliodosa, como la de un angel y escuche que llamamba a un hombre mayor y se acercó, parecía su padre, tan alto como el mio y se veia que no vestian ropas como las nuestras. "Enano, que país es ese?, es Grecia?". El enano dijo. "Tierra lejana, destruida, muy lejos. Señora y familia con señor escapar y niño perdido, niño muerto". Y volvi a ver la pena, la pena tan grande de la madre. Su hijo, el bankoo corria por los pasillos llenos de humo, llenos de gritos y los hombres malos (como decia el enano), lo seguian, pero habia algo extraño, el fuego no mato al niño, no mato al bankoo. Los hombres se lo llevaron.  
  
Me levante y le dije al ser tan extraño que me miraba con asombro. "Oye, el niño no esta muerto, esta vivo. Lo vi por el fuego, se lo llevaron esos hombres. Esta vivo". Yo estaba muy feliz, no sabia porque!, se supone que no es nada mio y que solo es un extraño. Pero por primera vez un calor tan grande como el sol llenó mi corazón y el amor lo cubrió.  
  
CONTINUARÁ........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
N/A: Qué tal!!! Bueno al principio voy a establecer bien la historia porque sino cuando lleguemos a Hades no van a comprender bien, no creo que me tome mucho tiempo pero espero que la esten disfrutando al igual que yo.  
  
Quiero agradecer desde ya los reviews que me enviaron, no saben cuanto significan para mi, por eso sigan enviando con sugerencias y criticas si desean, pero por fa envien más!!!  
  
Bueno hasta la proxima....  
  
Mi email por si acaso: VVRENDA@YAHOO.COM 


	4. VISIONES

DISCLAIMER: No creo que haya necesidad de volverlo a poner pero por si acaso este fic no atenta contra ningún copyright u otras restricciones propias de los autores. Es solo un fic de un fan para fans.  
  
CAPITULO 4 : VISIONES  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Shaka, sabes que lo tenemos que hacer, que matar a Atena es nuestra obligación, sabes que es lo que puede pasar si no lo hacemos". Yo lo miraba fijamente, mis otros sentidos estaban anulados menos mi vista. "Saga, lo estás haciendo sufrir, aun mas de lo que lo hiciste sufrir al matar a Shion hace mucho tiempo".   
  
Mu, lo único que me da fuerza para seguir adelante con esto. Está poco a poco olvidando que lo amo pero es mi deber y no hay marcha atrás. "Shaka, no quiero que le pase nada. Tu puedes...". "No Saga!, el no quiere que tu lo protejas de ti mismo, él quiere defender a Atena aún acosta de su vida, aún si es preciso olvidar que alguna vez sintió algo muy fuerte por ti y que estoy seguro que morirá con ello".  
  
Morir, yo no quiero que ese velo lo cubra. Que la noche cubra su hermosa piel, que sus ojos nunca se abran para mi. Yo no quiero eso. "Shaka, por favor!!". "Caballero de Géminis, si aún te dices serlo, lucha! y gana si puedes". Y lo único que hice fue atacarlo de nuevo.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Voy buscando tu sonrisa  
  
debajo de este sol incandecente  
  
aun no puedo verte  
  
tengo tu reflejo en mi mente  
  
te tengo en el corazon  
  
Hoy voy a verte de nuevo  
  
voy a buscar tu sonrisa  
  
voy a brindarte un deseo  
  
y sin dejar de respirar  
  
Voy alcanzar tu mirada  
  
buscando penas y dolores  
  
voy corriendo a buscarte  
  
en este mar azul  
  
Y si pudiera darte una sonrisa  
  
mil flores nacerian   
  
al compas de tu suerte  
  
quiero volver a verte  
  
en este cielo azul  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ah...ah....ah....ah". Otro sueño extraño. Otro mas que no puedo comprender. Me siento tan aturdido que no puedo levantarme. Un hombre alto y rubio, hablando conmigo de alguien...claro! de ese tal Mu con quien soñé la otra vez. Si! esa vez, de la que no me puedo olvidar, aún creo que puedo sentir un olor a flores que no son de aquí, ni siquiera las mejores flores que le ponemos a la estatua de la Diosa Atena.  
  
Mi cabeza daba vueltas, creo que me he mareado con ese sueño, qué significara?, por qué tengo que soñar cosas que no me han pasado?, es decir, me pasarán alguna vez?. Espero que no, porque vi mucho dolor. Aún estaba en mis pensamientos cuando vi que el enano me miraba. "No puedes dormir?". Él sólo me miraba y no emitia ningún sonido. "Creo que son las tres de la mañana enano, es mejor que duermas, mañana iremos a mi pueblo y allí cuidaremos de tu señora". Pero él aún seguía mirándome, no sé porque pero me pareció como si él quisiera decirme algo, o sabía él algo acerca de mi sueño?. No! no lo creo, aunque es mejor intentar algo.  
  
"Puedes ayudarme a interpretar sueños?". El enano me dijo con la cabeza que si. Puse su mano en mi frente y pasé mi sueño como si fuera un gran listón, lleno de palabras y de figuras y de brillos. Al terminar el enano me dijo: "Futuro bueno y malo". Nada mas?. "Como que bueno y malo!, dime mas, no entiendo!". Me puso la mano en la frente de nuevo. "... sufrir y llorar mucho pero también habra amor al inicio y al final y encontrar la paz". Sufrir? será acaso por el poder de mi padre que tengo que sufrir?, el enano me jaló, pensé que ya había terminado. "Pero, tu haras sufrir mucho a quien tu buscar, fuerte serás y prisionero de ti mismo te convertiras".   
  
Demasiado para mi. Este enano estaba chiflado, como que me convertiré en mi propio prisionero y que yo haré sufrir a alguien y que busco a alguien, yo no busco a nadie!!!. "Mira enano, es mejor que te duermas, no sé porque te pedí que interpretaras mi sueño si me dices sólo tonterias, vamos, duerme!". Me di la vuelta y me eché sobre mi brazo.   
  
Su mano se deslizó sobre mi frente nuevamente. "Futuro cercano está, muchacho de largos cabellos rosados en amor se convertirá". Me levanté asustado. Como sabe acerca del Bankoo? "Haz leído mi pasado?,dime!!", él no dijo nada, sólo me miraba. "Maldición, dime de una maldita vez si haz leído mi pasado, habla!!!". "Vi futuro, eso es todo". Mi susto era tal que lo habia apretado con mis manos y levantado a un 50 cm. del suelo. Lo deje sobre el suelo sin hacerle daño. "Perdón, no quise hacerlo, es que, tengo un gran problema". Mis manos pasaban pesadamente sobre mis cabellos, en verdad estaba confundido.   
  
"No tengo la mas minima idea de lo que me pasa. Le dije a mi hermano que había visto al bankoo y que me habia parecido el ser mas hermoso sobre este mundo pero eso no puede ser verdad porque él mata gente y un ser así no es bueno y menos hermoso. Ufff! no se que hacer enano. Y ahora que me dijiste eso, sobre ese muchacho, confirma que es realidad mi enfermedad, porque estoy seguro de estar enfermo por sentir esto en mi corazon". El pobre puso su mano sobre mi hombro, mis lágrimas cayeron. "Extraño algo que no se que es, quiero tocar algo que nunca he tocado, quiero encontrar a alguien que nunca he conocido, porque sufro así?, que me pasa? que mierda me pasa?, porque amo así a algo que me hace sufrir?".   
  
El enano me abrazó, sus manos pequeñas me reconfortaron un poco, pero mi corazón seguia sufriendo. Era mejor dormir y me eché junto con él a descansar y a irnos tan temprano como me fuera posible ya que no quiero pensar mas en lo que siento, ya que no quiero amar mas a un sueño que me hace tanto daño.  
  
*****************************  
  
El sol estaba saliendo de entre las nubes. El enano estaba en mis brazos aún y la señora dormia bien, eso era lo único que me daba paz. Retiré al remedo de niño de mis brazos y lo puse cerca de unos arbustos para que no le de el viento. Me estire y fui a buscar agua para la señora. El rio estaba precioso, muy hermoso, tenía unas ganas enormes de entrar en él pero algo dentro de mi me alejó, tenía miedo de encontrármelo, así que regrese sólo con el agua para ella.  
  
La señora tomó un poco de agua y al igual que el enano, no decía ni una palabra. Tenía miedo que si pusiera su mano sobre mi frente me haría sentir su pena. Aún no tenía la fuerza para soportar otro sufrimiento mas, lo único que le dije fue : "La llevaré junto con mamá y mi hermano, ellos la cuidarán bien, no se preocupe". Ella me sonrió. Esa sonrisa, esos ojos, porque me hacen recordarlo también?. Sacudí mi cabeza y desperte al enano. Él se levantó rápidamente al ver a su señora despierta. La cargue y empece a caminar con ella.   
  
El enano me seguía pero vi que empezó a levitar. "Por todos los dioses, enano tu puedes volar?". Era increíble, el pedazo de hombre podía levitar. Me puso la mano sobre la frente. "Tu correr como la luz, no?". Mis ojos se abrieron, cómo sabe?. "Yo no se como hacerlo, sólo lo hice una vez". "Trata". Que fácil que es decirlo, trata!. Hm!, nada podía perder y empecé a correr. Sentí que mis pies se movían muy rápido y al voltear el enano se convirtió en una bola de fuego azul y se perdió en el horizonte. Qué miercoles pasa?. Al seguir corriendo vi que todo a mi alrededor pasaba muy rápido, el aire era difícil de respirar y la bola de fuego estaba junto a mi, lo podía ver, era el enano corriendo a gran velocidad conmigo. Vi al frente y el pueblo estaba cerca. Incrementé la velocidad y me detuve. Era la puerta de mi casa la que estaba frente a mi. Sino me hubiera detenido hubiera traspasado la puerta y la casa y llegar hasta el otro río. Debo de tener mas cuidado!.  
  
"Mamá, es Saga!!". Kanon gritó. Él estaba reparando una silla. "Sagaaaa". Mi mamá corriendo abrió sus brazos y me abrazó. Mi madre tan hermosa como siempre me estaba abrazando y llorando a la vez. Por qué tengo que hacerla sufrir tanto?, ya no basta con la muerte de papá?.  
  
"Hijo, que bueno que regresaste...estaba tan preocupada, pensé que tu.." y sin darme cuenta la señora había movido su cabeza y se le quedó mirando a mamá. Por supuesto, mamá pegó un grito y casi se desmaya. "Mamá, tranquilísate por favor. Es una mujer que está enferma...debemos cuidarla". Mi mamá recupró el sentido, gracias a todos los dioses que Kanon la cogio antes de que tocara el piso. Mamá la miraba extrañada primero y luego sus ojos se llenaron de dulzura y de compasión. "Hijo, no te preocupes, a esta bella dama la cuidaremos muy bien". Y mi madre le brindó a la pobre mujer una sonrisa cálida y con eso me sentí reconfortado.  
  
Casi toda la tarde estuve con mamá ayudándola a cuidar y alimentar a la señora. Mamá la baño con un poco de agua y aceites y Kanon preparaba la comida. Yo, por mi parte estaba con el enano tratando de averiguar que otras heridas tenía, algo que mamá me había mandado a preguntar. "Hey! enano, te quiero preguntar algo". Él estaba sobre la hierba fresca de la tarde, con los ojos cerrados, pensando sabran los dioses que y se volvió a mirarme. Me daba miedo que me volviera a decir algo acerca de él, pero si era por la seguridad de esa señora lo menos que debo de hacer es soportar y que me diga lo que tiene que decirme.   
  
Su mano la puso donde siempre y me dijo : "Señora con herida adentro, muy grande. Señora extrañar a hijo y pena grande hacerla sufrir". Sencillo!, tan claro como el agua. No entiendooooooooo!. Por qué tiene que hablarme asi?. Al no sacarle nada al pequeño regresé con mamá y vi que la señora estaba comiendo, pero sólo algo de frutas y agua. "Está mejor, ahora ya sonrie". Mi mamá estaba feliz, que bien me hace que la mujer que me dió la vida esté tan feliz y con una labor tan noble como es de ayudar a alguien y sobre todo un completo desconocido.  
  
"Mamá, sólo me dice el niño que tiene una herida grande". Mamá se sentó y le dijo a la señora. "Se que tu puedes hablar y que me puedes entender. No se si me quieres contar algo o si quieres decirme si te duele algo. Sería mejor para ti que me digas que sientes". La señora sonreia y le entrego el tazón con un poco de fruta. Mamá lo recibió y vió que la señora movía los labios pero sin sonido. "Quiere hablar. Oh! Saga, Kanon...ella quiere hablar". La señora sonreía y trate de ayudarla en la única forma que sabía, poner su mano sobre mi frente y decir en voz alta sus pensamientos. La señora entendió y hablo a través mio.  
  
"Gracias por ayudarme". Y mi voz copió lo que dijo. "No se como darles las gracias por la ayuda tan grande que me han brindado". Mamá me escuchaba, estaba atónita. "Hijo!, como haces eso?". Yo sólo le sonreía a mamá y la señora habló de nuevo. "Mi nombre es Arian". Mamá no sabía si hablar o poner su mano sobre su frente o en la mía, simplemente estaba desconcertada. "Mamá". Kanon la ayudó. "Sólo habla y ella te escuchará". Como siempre mi gemelo tan intuitivo.  
  
"Arian, mi nombre es Alexia..", mi mamá estaba tan feliz, ya no sabía que decirle. "Este.. bueno, yo... mmh, me da mucho gusto que estés mejor". La señora miró a mi madre y le extendió la mano. "Me da gusto que mis últimos días los pase con ustedes". "No digas eso por favor, eres una mujer joven y fuerte, te vas a recuperar de esto facilmente.". Mi madre tan positiva como siempre pero Arian y yo sabíamos que no era así. "En que país estoy?". Mmm?, país?, es que acaso no sabe donde ha estado?. "Es Grecia, señora Arian. Mi nombre es Kanon, hermano de Saga". Arian le dio la mano y sus ojos se abrieron como si hubiera sentido algo extraño y la retiró rapidamente.   
  
Kanon estaba asustado, la reacción de Arian no era normal. "Arian, de donde viene?, quien es su familia?, cuentenos que paso para que se pusiera asi!". Ella bajo la mirada, no queria responder a mi preguntas y levantó la mirada y me dijo : "Yo vengo de una de las regiones limitantes entre India y China....mi esposo y yo viajamos mucho para poder colocar a nuestros hijos en lugar seguro". Sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, yo no sabía que hacer frente a tanto dolor y cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos vi lo que paso como si yo mismo lo hubiera vivido...  
  
Era una tierra próspera de gente adinerada. Vivían en casas como castillos llenos de luz y color. Y vi a la señora junto con su esposo cargando a sus hijos mientras su hogar se caía a pedazos. Mucha gente corría y luchaba para que no les pasara nada. Tenían en brazos a dos pequeños niños y a uno mayor junto a su vestido. Todo era gris, tan gris y fúnebre. Sentí que la pena me invadió y Arian tomó a sus hijos y a su esposo y desaparecieron de allí.   
  
Ví imágenes de los pueblos que visitaron, de todos los años por los que pasaron para mantenerse con vida y cuidar a sus hijos. Uno por uno, los dos pequeños hijos morían. La enfermedad y el no estar en su habitat los estaba matando poco a poco para que al final el padre los entierre en un lugar que no conozco.   
  
De repente una puerta se abrió. El padre, estaba junto a su esposa cargando al mayor de sus hijos. Mucha lluvia y mucho llanto. "No podemos seguir juntos amor, es mejor que nos separemos". Arian tan jóven y desesperada se colgó del cuello de su esposo y lloró amargamente. "Por favor!, no me dejes". Su esposo sabía que era lo mejor. "Me buscan y también a él. Nuestro hijo no debe ser entregado a la diosa, es mejor que esté con nosotros pero antes que lleguen a ti prefiero alejarme y que me busquen primero..". Arian no queria eso, su esposo estaba despidiéndose. "Que voy hacer sola mi vida, me moriré si no estas a mi lado, por favor, no te vayas". Sus brazos alcanzaron a su esposo y le dió un beso. Él la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, no queria dejarla nunca, era su vida y por quien haría lo que fuera por darle paz y amor pero su hijo estaba de por medio y antes de ser hombre debe de ser padre y así lo hizo.   
  
"Arian, no te preocupes, voy a estar bien, me comunicare contigo tan pronto pueda, me llevaré a uno de los gemelos guardianes. Estare bien amor, no pasara nada." Arian sabía que le estaba mintiendo pero quiso tener la ilusión y su lágrimas dejaron de rodar y su sonrisa hizo que el corazon de su siempre buen esposo se tranquilizara. "No te preocupes amor, cuidare a Mu bien y nadie lo separara de mi". Su esposo la abrazo y se dirigió a la cama a colocar a su pequeño hijo. Arian abrazo a su esposo por última vez. Sus labios se movian, cosas en otro idioma se decían lo cual yo no comprendía pero las miradas y sus manos entrelazadas me daban a conocer que su amor era para siempre.  
  
Otra imágen mas y su nombre, el nombre del pequeño retumbo de nuevo en mi cabeza "Mu....Mu.....Mu", ese nombre, el cual yo había nombrado con tanto amor y pasión durante mis sueños. No quería creer que ese niño era la persona que me deja sin aliento al terminar mi sueño, de la que no me quería soltar al despertarme y de la que no quiero olvidar aunque me haga daño.   
  
Arian en esta imágen llamaba a su hijo, lo llamaba a través de llamas. Una casa muy grande estaba siendo quemada por gente muy fuerte, gente que vestía trajes color amarillo brillante, como un dorado muy especial, gente que sabía que contra ellos nadie podía. Mu, el pequeño niño estaba corriendo gritando, buscando a su madre y entró a una habitación, todo oscuro y lleno de humo. Abrió lentamente las ventas pesadas y la luz entró, el humo se disipó y cuando todo el humo se fue, el pequeño de ojos violeta se dejó caer cuando colgado del techo de esa habitación su padre yacía muerto. Sus ojos estaban rojos del dolor y los gritos alarmaron a Arian y se dirigió donde su hijo y vió junto con él a su esposo. Se cubrió la boca y abrazó a su hijo. Los cabellos rosados de su esposo estaban llenos de sangre, sus ropas rasgadas como cortadas por una espada muy filuda y en su pecho escrito decia : "TRAIDOR".   
  
Mu, queria bajar a su padre y Arian lo saco de allí corriendo a través del fuego cuando al final del corredor dos de esos hombres se presentaron "Dame al niño mujer, sino quieres morir como la basura de tu esposo". Ella no respondió solo sus ojos se llenaron de furia y creó frente a ella algo cristalino, tranparante a la vista pero muy duro al tacto ya que ambos hombres no podían pasar. "Mira! la mujercita sabía trucos". Arian bajó y se arrodillo y le dijo a Mu : "Anda con Fili que él te llevara a lugar seguro, entendido?". Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas se cerraron y se fue corriendo. "Maldición el niño se va, rompe esto rápido". Y uno de ellos con un sonido casi sordo destrozó la pared de cristal y pasó golpeando primero a Arian en el vientre y llenandola de luz hasta sobrepasarla dejándola caer. "Maldita estúpida". La levantó de los cabellos. "Creiste que tu, insignificante gusano, ibas a derrotarnos, sólo por que los de tu raza tienen ese poder de hacer estupideces con cristal, he?". Mu seguía corriendo y mas y mas rápido.   
  
"Un momento!". Otro hombre se presentó y lo cogió del brazo al niño. "A donde crees que vas gusano?...vámonos, ya lo tengo". Mu lloraba y gritó. "Filiiiii". Una figura pequeña entre el humo se presentó. Era el enano, el remedo de niño a quien encontré junto con Arian en el bosque, pero esta vez tenía los ojos mas vivos, como si quisiera matar por salvar al niño. "Deja al niño, no debes llevartelo". Mu fue enganchado en una lámpara colgada de la pared por el hombre que lo tenía. "Jajaja!, tu! vas a decirme que tengo que hacer basuraaaa!". Y comenzó una pelea a gran velocidad, no podía ver bien, sólo veía destellos grandes y luces y mucha sangre en el suelo. Arian estaba sobre el piso, no se movía y su sangre estaba cubriendo el suelo.  
  
Vi como todo pasaba lentamente. Arian tratando de levantarse. Fili peleando y los hombres cogiendo a Mu. "Deja de jugar, no hay tiempo que perder. Atena nos necesita. Vámonos!". Fili cayó al suelo y ya no se movía. Todo era terrible. La imagen del padre, Arian y Fili. Y Mu?, donde está. "Mamaaaaaa!". Mu! se lo llevan, maldición se lo están llevando y nadie hace nada, nadie. Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacerlo.   
  
"Saga......"  
  
Tengo que buscarlo. Donde, pero donde. Y seguía corriendo.  
  
"Saga, hijo respondeme..."  
  
Lleno de llamas, lleno de humo, no veo a nadie, no esta Mu.  
  
"Saga por favor hablame....Kanon que le pasa!"  
  
Mu!, hablame, hablame. Y los vi, caminando, llevándose a mi Mu en el hombro y él llorando, peleando por irse, por volver al lado de su familia, por volver si es posible a mi...  
  
"Kanon ponlo en la cama rápido"  
  
Corrí rápido y lo saque de los brazos de esos hombres y me oculté. Estaba temblando, Lleno de lágrimas gemía en mi pecho. Aferrado a mi ropa queria estar seguro. Queria estar bien conmigo.  
  
"No respira, maldita sea!, no respira!"  
  
Y le acaricie el cabello, tan suave, tan rosado. Sus pequeños ojos mirándome asustado y le dije : "No te haré daño, estoy aqui para cuidarte, nadie jamas, me oyes?, te hara daño mientras yo viva". Y lo abrazé.  
  
"Saga, hijo, no te mueras!"  
  
Que felicidad sentía. Él en mis brazos, con sus pequeñas manos sobre mi pecho, tranquilo, sin mas que pensar que todo estaría bien. Él levantó la mirada, ya no había nada que temer. "Despierta". Escuché su voz? y vi sus labios moverse. "Despierta". Su mirada se hacía mas y mas penetrante. "Estoy bien".  
  
Ah!. Dolor, siento mucho dolor en el pecho. "No respira!". Dolor, alguien está golpeando mi pecho, me duele, me duele el respirar. "Está moviendo los ojos, está vivo mamá". Kanon?. "Sigue, trata que respire mas Kanon". Mmh, ya no quiero que me golpeen mas el pecho, ya no quiero, quiero respirar sólo quiero aire, aire, mas aire.... su aire. "Aaah!!". Mis labios se abrieron y entró un aire fresco. Mas aire, quiero mas aire. Y encontre labios que conocía muy bien. "Madre él esta mejor ya respira, voy por agua". Sentía como sus labios bajaban por los mios. "Gracias, me salvaste". Abrí los ojos y él estaba ahí junto a mi, sonriéndome con esos labios que tanto amo. "No me dejes de nuevo". Fue un ruego que salió de mi corazón. "Pronto, falta poco Saga". Y como siempre, lo que tanto amo se esfumó.  
  
CONTINUARÁ.....  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
N/A: YAYYY!!!! Bueno, no?!!! Me parece o los dejé con un poquito de curiosidad? No es que sea mala pero tengo algunos deberes que debe hacer y no tengo tiempo para seguir escribiendo pero prometo empezar el siguiente capitulo muy prontito.   
  
Con respecto a las direcciones geográficas de donde proviene Arian, disculpen si no concuerda con lo original que una vez me parece que Mu dijo en el anime.  
  
No les parece conmovedora la historia? Bueno, manden muchos REVIEWS!!!! y diganme que les parece o que les gustaría ver en la historia. Más adelante habrá advertencias a causa de torturas pero eso será un poco más adelante. Aunque a mi parecer no creo que les moleste ya que Saint Seiya esta lleno de torturas, sangre a canchones y muchas otras cosas más.  
  
Espero ansiosa sus REVIEWS!!!!! feedback es un buen medio para saber que piensan de mi historia.  
  
Bye, bye  
  
VRENDA-SAN 


	5. CAMBIOS

DISCLAIMER: No creo que haya necesidad de volverlo a poner pero por si acaso este fic no atenta contra ningún copyright u otras restricciones propias de los autores. Es solo un fic de un fan para fans.  
  
CAPITULO 5 : CAMBIOS  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Y abrí los ojos. Lo ví, frente a mi. Sus ojos tan hermosos, sus cabellos tan suaves, sus mejillas rosadas. Era un sueño, mi hermoso y delicado sueño.   
  
"No me dejes", le pedi, le rogue, con el último aliento que me quedaba. Si tan sólo supiera que por él sufro y que por él tanto lloro durante mis amargas noches. Si tan sólo pudiera entrar en mi corazón para darse cuenta si quiera de cuanto amor siento por él. Aún cuando no lo conozco, aún cuando ni siquiera entienda porque me pasa esto. Sólo espero..... y espero.   
  
"Pronto, falta poco Saga". Y mis lágrimas rodaron. Feliz, por fin soy feliz!. Y un tierno beso suyo me dió las fuerzas para poder seguir esperando.... y esperando.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ay!, como me duele en el alma  
  
como me duele los años  
  
como duele la razón.  
  
Ay!, esta costumbre y agonía  
  
no quiero paz ni vida  
  
si no estás tu  
  
No! quiero volver a tener  
  
sueños de un hermoso amanecer  
  
si no estás junto a mi  
  
Porque de nuevo perdería  
  
todo lo que he logrado  
  
buscandote!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Luz, una luz fulminante llenó mis ojos. Era una luz tan fuerte que pensé que me iba a cergar y que seguramente me prohibiría verlo otra vez. Pero no son con mis ojos como puedo verlo, sino son con los ojos del alma, porque se que él no es real. Mi enfermedad va gradualmente aumentando, como se lo dije al enano, esa madrugada.  
  
"Saga!". Una voz me llama. No es su voz. La puedo reconocer entre miles de voces y esta no es la suya. "Saga!". Mis manos se levantaron, tratando de buscar a la persona que generaba tal sonido. No podía reconocer nada, sólo mis manos dibujaron un rostro frente al mío y de repente me di cuenta que era mi hermano.  
  
"Saga, estás bien?!". Mis ojos empezaron a escanear la habitación y vi a Kanon sentado frente a mi. Sus lágrimas estaban ya secas. Su sonrisa era tan linda. Mi hermano estaba muy contento de verme de nuevo sano y un poco cuerdo, al menos!.  
  
"Ya era hora de que despertaras ocioso!". Jajaja!, no pude contener la risa. Kanon junto con mamá estaban esperando a que despertara. Pero de lo poco que me acuerdo, para mi sólo han pasado minutos, eso es lo que creo, o no?  
  
"Kanon, cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?". Mamá estaba junto a mi, tomando mi mano. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de fluir. Estaba tan tranquila para a la vez tan callada. Sentí como todas sus plegarias por mi pronta mejoría me hubieran tocado en un sólo instante y... "4 días hijo". Mi madre habló y sus lágrimas cayeron sobre mi hombro. "Mamá, ya estoy bien. Ya no te preocupes mas, estoy mucho mejor." Le sonrei. Ella estaba aún muy preocupada por mi. No sólo por lo que me pasó hace unos días, sino por la herencia de mi padre. No lo maldigo, eso sería de cobardes, pero el cambio es notorio. Es un cambio que me ha marcado tremendamente. Cuanto hubiera querido ser tan sólo un humilde hombre en un pueblo tranquilo sin esta fuerza que me está consumiendo por dentro.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
La tarde pasó rápido. No escuchaba nada. Todo era silencio. Mamá y Kanon estaban cansados de tanto cuidarme que se durmieron. Y a mi me dejaron sólo en la habitación. En el mas hondo y completo silencio.   
  
La noche comenzaba a avanzar tan rápido que no podía ver mis propias manos. Mis manos!. Estas fueron las que cuidaron de él, de su pequeña figura de niño cuando lo salvé de esos hombres quienes le querian hacer daño.  
  
Sólo puedo recordar sus ojos y sus labios tan hermosos frente a mi. Y mis manos me abrazan para imitar su tierno y dulce abrazo. Si tan solo, OH! Dios!, si tan sólo pudiera ya arrancarme esto que siento, para volver hacer el que era antes. Para no terminar como un loco mantándome yo solo por esta pena, esta tremenda agonía en la que me estoy hundiendo.  
  
De repente escucho algo. Unas voces. No eran conocidas, eran extrañas. Traté de levantarme. Aún estaba débil pero queria levantarme para poder escuchar, para poder saber. Me sentía muy ansioso por saber, que pasaba, que ruidos eran esos. Y estaba de pie, junto a la puerta y al abrirla vi que mi madre estaba conversando con tres ancianos. Ella con la cabeza gacha. Sus manos entrelazadas. Sus lágrimas fluian como en la tarde. Los ancianos sólo se miraban, sólo se lamentaban con sonidos roncos, con movimientos tenues de cabeza.  
  
"Alexia, te lo dijimos y te lo diremos nuevamente. Tu hijo tiene la fuerza y cosmo de tu esposo. No podemos permitir que el siga aqui, es muy peligroso para nosotros que somos unos simples mortales". Mi madre levantó la cabeza, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no queria aceptar lo que decían. Su rostro decía todo. "Me niego. Me niego, lo oyen!. Me niego a aceptar que le hagan lo mismo que le hicieron a mi esposo. No quiero que él sufra lo que sufrió mi amado Izaak. No quiero!!!". Lo que sufrió?, mi padre no murió acaso por una enfermedad?. Que demonios pasa aqui?.  
  
"No es nuestra decisión Alexia. Sabes muy bien lo que le pasó a Izaak. No queremos que vuelva a pasar eso Saga, pero si sigue aqui, me temo que todo el pueblo se dará cuenta de lo que es y al hacerlo podrían ustedes estar en grave peligro".  
  
"Tan sólo por que es diferente?. Sólo por eso?. Él no ha hecho nada malo. Sólo es un muchacho y no sabe nada de ello, por favor, dejen que se quede. Yo podría....".  
  
"Tu no pudiste ayudar a Izaak cuando él mas te necesitaba porque nadie te ayudo Alexia. Eres una simple mujer, no tienes la fuerza de Izaak ni de Saga para revertir el futuro de ese muchacho, no puedes seguir así, él no puede seguir aqui".  
  
"Que quieren que haga?". Mamá! maldición!, que mierda le están diciendole a mamá?. Ya estoy harto. Ya no quiero escuchar mas. Es suficiente. Suficiente.  
  
"Dejarlo ir, tan sólo eso. Déjalo ir". Mis manos quemaban. Mis ojos ardían.  
  
"Me siento tan inútil". Mi madre tenía tanta pena en su alma, tanta.   
  
"Déjalo ir. Él sabrá que hacer solo". Los ancianos seguían atormentando, seguían hablando.  
  
"Izaak!.....Dios!....Izaak!". Sentía como la fuerza de mi herencia seguía su cauce. Como cada vez más me convertía en un ser sin control, sin amor, sin nada...  
  
"Quién está ahí?". Pude escuchar que alguien habló pero ya era tarde, muy tarde.  
  
Vi como la puerta de mi habitación se abría lentamente y aquellos hombres se percataron de mi presencia en el útlimo minuto.  
  
"Es mi hijo". Madre! No quiero irme, no quiero.  
  
"Él es la desgracia de este pueblo, y la desgracia de este mundo.  
  
"Yo no lo creo así". Mi voz estaba distorsionada, como si yo no estuviera hablando realmente, pero lo estaba haciendo. Los ancianos se levantaron. Estaban asustados, demasiado para poder correr y salvar sus vidas.   
  
"Me quieren lejos?, me quieren lejos de ustedes, no?. Pues ustedes vayanse primero!". Y una rafaga de luces invadieron la habitación y el calor de unos brazos me ayudaron a caer al piso y la luz que vi en la tarde antes de ver a mi querido hermano, se desvanecio.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Saga....abre los ojos....haz dormido mucho!".  
  
Esa voz tan hermosa. Es él.  
  
Abrí los ojos y él estaba sentado, junto a mi, vistiendo unas ropas extrañas, totalmente blancas y sus hermosos cabellos, como siempre deleitando al sol.  
  
"Haz dormido mucho Saga!". Dormido?. Me siento mas despierto y con ancias de hablar con él que en toda mi juventud.  
  
"Dónde estamos?". Estaba temblando. Mis manos estaban temblando. Estaba tan feliz de tenerlo junto a mi. De estar a su lado. Como si él hubiera sido parte de mi desde siempre.  
  
"En un lugar muy especial Saga!.... Es un hermoso jardín que sólo pidiendo permiso, me conceden entrar para hablar contigo". Permiso?. A quién?. Hablar conmigo?, Queria hablar conmigo?.  
  
Mis manos tomaron las suyas. En ese momento dejé de verlo como el niño que una vez cargue en esa visión. Ya era un hombre. Fuerte y lleno de energía. Sus ojos voltearon a verme. Era tan hermoso, tan angelical. No pude mas y le di un tierno beso. Sentí como sus manos soltaron las mías y se aferraron a mis hombros tratando de que caigamos sobre el cesped. Nuestros labios seguían unidos, tratando de demostrar algo, algo mas que simple atracción física. Yo trataba de decirle a través de ese beso que lo amaba.   
  
De repente sus manos acariciaron una de mis mejillas y dijo : "¿Por qué me amas si no me conoces?". Y mi corazón se detuvo. Sus ojos se volvieron fríos para mi, sus manos eran tempanos de hielo. Su cuerpo parecia el de un muerto.   
  
"Qué sucede?". Mis labios sólo dejaron escapar esas pocas palabras. Pero él seguía así, sólo así. Por qué?, por qué?.  
  
"Ya es hora de que despiertes de una buena vez y para siempre de este hermoso y tonto sueño Saga". Nooooooo!, Noooooo! por favor, no!. Te amo, te amo. Mi corazón estaba destrozado, no quería escuchar mas, ya no quiero escuchar mas. Quiero escapar, quiero irme. "De este...tonto....e infantil sueño!".  
  
Y así mi vida se derrumbó.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dolor y dolor. Mucho dolor en los brazos y piernas. Me siento el hombre mas golpeado sobre esta tierra. Kanon estaba conmigo, me estaba cambiando las vendas de ambas piernas y de ambos brazos.  
  
No recuerdo muy bien que sucedió pero espero que al preguntarle a Kanon me diga lo que ocurrió esa noche.  
  
"Cómo te sientes?". Mi hermano no me miraba, estaba avergonzado de algo. No se de que. Yo no he hecho nada malo para que...espera!...no será, no será que maté a alguien?.  
  
"Bien, un poco adolorido, pero bien". Trataba de esquivar mi mirada y así se la pasó sin mirarme y terminó de curarme. "Creo que tus heridas sanarán, como siempre, muy rápido Saga!". Él abrió la puerta para irse, pero yo no queria que se fuera. Queria hablar con él de tantas cosas. De mis penas, de lo que pasó ayer y también sobre él.  
  
"Qué paso?". Se detuvo. No se movía. Esta como una piedra. "No lo recuerdas acaso?". Mi hermano no volteaba a mirame, estaba tan molesto. Lo sentí. Era eso, me odiaba, pero no sabía porque!.  
  
"No, no recuerdo nada y me gustaría saber que es lo que pasó y que me pasó Kanon". La puerta se cerró con una patada. El dejó caer el recipiente donde estaban las vendas manchadas de sangre y me cogió del cuello de la camisa.   
  
"Casi matas a nuestra madre. Casi matas a esos pobres ancianos que sólo venían a hablar con ella y ver acerca de nuestro futuro. Y tu!, tu!. Con esa extraña fuerza. Con esa energía diabólica pudiste desaparecer a la persona que mas amo en este mundo que es mi MADRE!!!". Sus ojos estaban rojos por la ira, por la impotencia. Él sabía que yo no lo hice porque quise, sino porque no puedo controlar lo que tengo, lo que nunca pedí tener, pero creo que viene junto con el paquete.  
  
"Cómo esta?". Kanon me soltó y se sentó a mi lado. "Ella está bien, pero no para de llorar. La señora Arian cuida en este momento de ella". Su manos recorrían sus cabellos pesadamente. Sé que estaba asustado, mucho mas que yo, pero necesito que me diga que pasó, necesito saber que mas hicieron los ancianos, que mas hay detrás de todo lo que me pasa.  
  
"Ellos vinieron para alejarme de la casa Kanon. Y me enfurecí. No quise hacer mal. No quise dañar a Mamá, sabes que nunca le haría daño pero ellos la estaban haciendo sufrir, le estaban haciendo recordar a papá, cosas que no nos han contado". Kanon suspiró pesada y tristemente.  
  
"Ellos dijeron que eres una amenaza para todos, incluso para ti mismo. Como ves hermano. No puedes ni siquiera TU! protegerte de ti mismo. Mucho menos podrás hacerlo por otra persona".   
  
"Kanon! Es que acaso no entiendes?, ellos quieren separarme de ustedes. Algo dijeron de papá, acerca de sus poderes. Acerca de algo que no me acuerdo muy bien, pero es acerca de como murió".  
  
"Ya basta Saga!". Y me dio una bofetada. Mi rostro cayo sobre la almohada fría e inherte.   
  
"No puedes hacer nada. Basta de inventar. Basta de hacer lo que a ti te complace. Basta de ser la maldita basura en la que te haz convertido por culpa de un estúpido sueño. Ya basta!". Mis lágrimas cayeron.   
  
"No voy a permitir". Se levantó de la cama alzandome nuevamente por mi camisa.   
  
"Que le hagas daño a mas gente, a la gente que quiero y que conozco desde niño". Sus ojos me hacían daño, como los suyos, como los de Mu!.   
  
"Ni permitiré que te les acerques mas. Me oiste?". Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Me está diciendo que me...   
  
"Fuera de MI CASA!. Ahora quien es dueño y señor de esta casa y del cuidado de MI madre, SOY YO!". Y con el último sonido de su voz me dejó caer pesadamente sobre la que ya no era mi cama sino la de un jóven que ya no existe.  
  
"Tan pronto como te recuperes quiero que recojas tus cosas y te largues de mi casa y que te lleves a ese niño contigo, me entendiste?". Y con esas últimas palabras me dejó solo en mi habitación.  
  
"Pero Kanon!". No dejó que hablara mas y cerró la puerta tras de si.  
  
Tienes que irte, tienes que salir de allí. Era lo que estaba pensando. Escapar de todo y comenzar una nueva vida lejos de mi "familia" o lo que queda de ella.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mi madre durante los cuatro días que estuve en la habitación sin moverme no se acercó a mirarme. Ni siquiera Kanon se acercó a darme de comer. El único quien me daba de comer era el enano pero ya no lo llamaba así, ahora lo llamaba "Fili", su verdadero y curioso nombre, como él..., mejor me olvido de él, ya de una buena vez.   
  
Esta mañana me desperté con ansias de tratar de caminar. De querer moverme un poco mas y Fili, espero que me ayude a hacerlo.  
  
"Fili, esta mañana he despertado con mucha energía. Sabes?, creo que trataré de caminar un poco". Fili esbozo una sonrisa. Estaba feliz de verme un poco mas animado. Me cogio de la mano y me ayudó a vestirme.  
  
Vestirme durante las mañanas hasta duraba dos o tres horas porque el dolor era muy intenso y las heridas no cerraron tan rápido como Kanon predijo. Tan sólo ponerme algo para cubir mis "intimidades" era todo un logro y por ello recurrí a la salvadora de todo, mi toalla.  
  
"Ahora sí Fili, ayudame a levantarme y cógeme bien de la mano sí?". Como se lo pedí asi lo hizo. Me ayudó a cuidar de que cada paso que diera fuera el mas seguro para mi columna, que de paso ya estaba un poco mal, y para mis piernas. "Gracias Fili...un poco mas si?". Él me miró y movió los labios.   
  
Durante estos días, él aprendió muy bien nuestro idioma pero no emitía ningún sonido. Yo sólo podía interpretar el movimiento de sus labios. "Bueno, está bien". Fue lo que dijo y así le di la vuelta a la pequeña habitación.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos y me di cuenta que era la hora del almuerzo y mi estómago crujia por algo de alimento. "Fili!, puedes darme de comer?". Fili asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo. Y como siempre escuché como Kanon le gritaba tantas necedades y tantas cosas odiosas.  
  
"Ya te dije que no te quiero ver de nuevo en la cocina. La comida la pondré en esa mesa y lo único que tienes que hacer es llevarla y que vea él que cosa quiere hacer con ella". Fili seguramente lo miraba. "No te quedes ahí parado, me estás estorbando". Y escuché que algo cayó. "Fili?". Mi voz sonó hasta la otra habitación. "Qué pasa?". Fili no venía. "Oye, párate... no fue tan fuerte para que te quedes tirado ahí".   
  
Traté de levantarme pero no pude y en vez de ayudar empeoré las cosas cayendo sobre el suelo y con las piernas sobre la cama. En ese instante Fili entró con la comida en una pequeña bandeja y con un poco de agua. "Qué paso Fili?". No me importó mi condición, sólo queria saber si estaba bien. "Estoy bien". Y leí sus labios.   
  
Pero yo sabía que era mentira porque vi sobre sus cabellos restos de comida que seguro era lo único que probaría durante el día.  
  
Fili desde que no me puedo movilizar, desde el despliegue de energía que hice esa noche, no actuaba como siempre o como lo conocí ese día. Lo veía mas pálido y ojeroso y mucho mucho mas delgado. Nunca ví que comiera frente a mi, pero siempre veía que su rostro siempre estaba sucio por algo que comía. Una vez le pregunté si estaba comiendo o qué estaba comiendo y me dijo : "Lo que usted come". Pero nuevamente atrapé la mentira. Lo que yo como es mucho, mil veces mejor que lo que el come. Yo sé que el come restos de comida o las sobras de las verduras.   
  
Kanon había cambiado mucho desde entonces y mas con Fili a tal grado de negarle alimento tan sólo porque estaba junto a mi y me apoyaba en todo.   
  
Mientras yo comía Fili se quedaba junto a mis piernas mirando al suelo, algunas veces, sin que yo me diera cuenta, recogía del suelo arroz y carne que caía de mi plato. Varias veces lo vi, pero nunca le dije nada. Así que todos los días, desayuno, almuerzo y cena, dejaba la mitad de la comida de mi plato para que el durante la noche se la comiera. Y así lo vi, en la madrugada. Parecía un pequeño ratón buscando entre los sacos de maíz su alimento. Mordía, pasaba y tomaba el poco de agua que quedaba en la jarra. Algunas veces pienso que junto conmigo, la desgracia de mi herencia sigue martirizando a inocentes como él.  
  
"Terminó?". Tiró de la sábana y seguía repitiendo para que yo pudiera leer sus labios. Al terminar de leerlos le dije que si y que dejara los restos en un recipiente sobre la mesa de la habitación. Y así lo hizo. "Si deseas puedes comer algo de eso Fili!". El se negó asustado de haber sido descubierto durante las horas en las cuales el comía. "No señor!, es su comida, yo no debo!". Y dejó la comida.  
  
Eran las seis de la tarde y Fili y yo estabamos viendo el atardecer juntos. Como si nosotros dos fueramos los únicos en esta casa, la que me parecía vacía. Y fue una sorpresa ver a mi hermano salir junto con mi mamá de la casa para poder ver también el atardecer. Ellos no me vieron. Estaban hablando y riendo, como si yo no estuviera aqui, como si yo no estuviera vivo.  
  
Kanon giró la cabeza y me vió, recostado sobre la ventana, tratando de ver un poco mas a mamá, un poco mas su figura, su..., pero él con paso firme se acercó a la ventana y sin importarle que yo estuviera sobre ella la cerró haciendome caer al piso.   
  
"Kanon, hijo, no lo hagas!". Mi madre salió en mi defensa.  
  
"Él no se merece ni la vida madre. Ni siquiera la belleza de lo que nosotros vemos, él es sólo una sombra. Una terrible sombra maligna que habita en nuestra casa". Mis lágrimas cayeron sobre mis manos, pero no mostré ningún gesto de dolor porque sabía que mi madre estaba bien y que mi hermano tenía razón.  
  
Fili me ayudó a incorporarme nuevamente y me ayudó a ponerme en la cama. Y la noche llegó con el frío del cercano invierno. Fili muchas veces no dormía conmigo. Kanon le tenía prohibido que durmiera en la habitación, como si fuera algún animal!. Fili dormia frente a mi puerta y esta noche no era diferente.  
  
Fili estaba como casi todas las noches durmiendo cuando escuché un quejido. "Perdón!... no quise golpearte fuerte, es que no te vi. Si mi hicieras caso...". Y mis oidos empezaron a afinarse. "...si te fueras y lo dejaras sería todo tan fácil...". Y de nuevo un quejido. Así que me levanté y cogiéndome de las paredes alcancé la puerta. "... ya no tendrías que pasar hambre...". Kanon lo tenía cogido de sus cabellos a unos metros del piso. "... así ya no tendrías que pasar frío bañándote en las mañanas...". Era por eso que nunca lo encontraba temprano. "... ni tampoco tendrías que morir de sed después de caminar tanto por conseguir agua de la cual nunca bebes".   
  
Mis puños estaban contraidos. Como puede hacerle eso a un ser que no tiene la culpa de nada. Por qué le hace eso, por mi?, todo es por mi?, por qué no me lo hace?. Y lo dejó caer de cara contra el suelo. Fili tenía los ojos desorbitados, estaba muy mareado. "...pobrecito...pero ya sabes, si sigues aqui cuidándolo esto seguirá y no es muy bueno para ti seguir aqui, como ya ves!". Y la puerta de mi hermano se cerró.  
  
Fili seguía tirado sobre el suelo, boca abajo, sin moverse. "Fili, oh Fili!...". Me dejé caer sobre el felpudo de mi habitación, donde el duerme. "Es mejor que hagas caso. Puedes irte. Haz hecho mucho por mi. Gracias". Fili me observaba aún mareado del golpe en la cabeza. Tocó mi rostro y me dijo : "Yo estoy bien". Lo abrazé como una madre a su hijo. Fili estaba tan delgado, sus costillas se notaban, mis manos las hacían notar al abrazarlo.  
  
"Si es posible, trataré de ponerme fuerte y saldremos de aqui. Pase lo que pase saldremos de aqui". Y al no poder dormir bien y caliente en tantos días se dejó acurrucar en mi abrazo y confiarme su sencilla y dolorosa seguridad.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, Terminé este capítulo. Ya se, ya se. Me he demorado mucho en escribirlo pero he tendio muchas cosas que hacer. Espero que les guste y pronto (pero pronto), escribire el siguiente.  
  
No sufran, esto es sólo el comienzo.  
  
Ah! mas reviews y así escribiré mucho mejor y más hiper super rápido, si???? 


	6. DOLORES

DISCLAIMER: No creo que haya necesidad de volverlo a poner pero por si acaso este fic no atenta contra ningún copyright u otras restricciones propias de los autores. Es solo un fic de un fan para fans.  
  
CAPITULO 6 : Dolores  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Después de tanto tiempo, frente a frente, bajo esta túnica negra la cual me cubria el cuerpo y el rostro no dejaba de aplacar mi gran amor por él.   
  
Llegamos tan pronto como Shion nos había pronosticado. Pero verlo nuevamente, ver sus hermosos ojos y su delicada piel me hace sentir esa hermosa época en la cual eramos solamente Saga y Mu.  
  
"Quienes son ustedes?". Su voz retumbo en la entrada del templo de Aries. "Que hacen aqui!...está prohibido entrar al santuario. Ustedes no deberían estar aqui!". Él como todo guardian de su propia casa no dejaba abrirnos paso. Si tan sólo supiera que estoy aqui, que estoy vivo.  
  
"Es mejor que nos dejes pasar... por tu bien!". Camus habló bajo su túnica tan oscura como nuestro mandato.  
  
"No dejare a nadie pasar por esta casa, nadie debe pasar ni pasará mientras YO!, el caballero de Aries esté presente y vivo para derrotarlos". Esa fuerza no pasa por él, aun apesar del tiempo.  
  
"Déjanos pasar". Di un paso mas y junto conmigo lo hicieron Shura y Camus.  
  
"Es que no entienden?...nadie pasará, nadie!!". Tan pronto como dio fin a sus palabras colocó un Crystal Wall en frente nuestro. Su cosmo energía era mas fuerte que antes y su imágen aun mas imponente. Tal parece que nuestra separación a hecho mucho por él. Creo que es el único beneficiado de toda esta tragedia.   
  
Y tan pronto como nos sentimos amenzados nuestras túnicas cayeron y nuestras oscuras armaduras se dieron a conocer frente a Mu.  
  
"Pero..no!". Sus ojos se abrieron, su boca trató de articular alguna palabra pero no lo hizo y sus manos empezaron a temblar.   
  
"Mu!". Dije su nombre suavemente como si el viento lo hubiera susurrado, como si la muerte, la cual era mi eterna compañera, lo hubiera hecho. "Déjanos pasar!". Mu no salía de su asombro. No se movía pero el Crystal Wall seguía en pie.  
  
"Ssa..Saga!". Dijo mi nombre!. Cuanto tiempo hace que no escucho su voz formar mi nombre. Tan sólo recuerdo cada vez, todo el tiempo en que estaba en esa tumba la forma de sus cabellos y lo delicado de su piel, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de escuchar por última vez su voz. Cuanto la he extrañado.  
  
"Mu!, es mejor que te hagas a un lado...la cabeza de Atena va a ser nuestra. No te interpongas y déjanos pasar". Camus se dirigió a Mu de una forma muy cortante pero no podía decir nada, no podía manifestar que aun tenía sentimientos, que aun tengo amor, su amor.  
  
Mu, mi tierno y amado Mu con esos ojos tan tiernos y llenos de asombro a la misma vez, dejó de emitir la pena y la sorpresa al convertirse en menos de un minuto en odio y resentimiento. Traté de ver si era cierto. Si en realidad no sentía nada por mi, que el tiempo y el dolor que le generé habían hecho desaparecer todo lo hermoso que compartimos. Y lo ví, no podía mentirme, no a mi!. Una lágrima rodó por una de sus mejillas mientras que sus ojos trataban de que yo no me diera cuenta pero lo hice y vi que mi amor, mi cariño estaba con él. Shura ni Camus lo notaron, ni tampoco, al darse cuenta, les hubiera importado. Pero yo si lo vi y me dolió tanto que el amarme tanto lo hubiera hecho sufrir.  
  
"Si quieren entrar a la casa de Aries tendrán que morir...pero creo que una parte del trabajo ya está hecho". Sus ojos se posaron en los míos.   
  
"Déjalos pasar Mu!". Shion había llegado y Mu no tenía mas remedio que dejarnos pasar. Shion es muy persuasivo cuando quiere.  
  
Mu retiró su ataque y nos dejó pasar. Shion aún atrás nos permitió que pasaramos lentamente para poder ver el terreno. Shura y Camus pasaron rápidamente sin vacilar sin siquiera ver a Mu pero yo lo vi y me detuve frente a él. Ni un sólo cabello se había movido de su lugar desde el día en que dejé de respirar. Nada había cambiado.  
  
"No has cambiado Mu!". Mis ojos estuvieron puestos en los suyos sin parpadear, sin perderlos de vista. No queria perder su mirada ni su tranquila y dulce imágen.  
  
"He cambiado mucho...gracias a ti". Y el tono de su voz cambió.  
  
"Sigues tan hermoso como siempre...", y pasé junto a él, "tan bello. La vida te ha tratado bien". Y esbocé una sonrisa, pero no de alegría sino de pena.  
  
"Tan hermoso como cuando me llevabas a tu cama y me jurabas amor?...tan bello como cuando dejaste de ser la persona que alguna vez me decía que me amaba?". Cuanto dolor, cuanto. "No eres nada para mi, mas que un espejismo...un terrible y abominable sueño del que estoy curado". Y con eso Mu dejó de hablarme y dió tres pasos al frente. "Tu no pasaras!...aunque seas mi propio Maestro".   
  
Di media vuelta y sus cabellos ondeaban en el aire. Su postura de ataque estaba lista y sus manos hacia su victima.   
  
Por qué?... por qué todo tiene que ser asi?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nadie esta aqui mi cariño!  
  
Nadie me puede ayudar  
  
Nadie que tenga un sueño  
  
Debe rehusar a hacerlo realidad  
  
Si supieras que sufro al pensar  
  
en el corazón   
  
que aun lucha por palpitar  
  
Si tan sólo fueras tu!  
  
Quien me dijera hacia donde ir  
  
Hacia que montaña escalar  
  
Así todo sería mas mejor  
  
Pero TU no estás.....tu ya no estas!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Esta madrugada me levanté con otro sueño de esos. Quise contarle a Fili aunque sea para ver si podía ayudarme, pero él era el que necesitaba mas ayuda de entre los dos. Asi que traté de olvidarlo y dejé que fuera otra galería de imágenes tontas que no me ayudan para nada, para nada.  
  
Eran las 4 de la mañana y aún el sol estaba durmiendo. Mi familia, Bueno!, las personas que viven aqui, están aún durmiendo y prefiero no molestar mas. Aún más de lo que ya hago al estar viviendo aqui.  
  
Fili dormia junto a mi, en mi cama, bajo una frazada gruesa. Ya habia dejado de temblar y sus manos ya estaban mas relajadas. Su cabeza estaba sobre uno de mis hombros y sus rodillas tocaban mi costillas. Era tan pequeño y ahora tan indefenso. Sé que él tiene un poder extraordinario pero no siempre lo deja relucir y menos ahora que Kanon está asi.  
  
Poco a poco, mientras meditaba acerca de mi vida, de cómo mi vida había dado un giro tan drástico, un rayo de sol iluminó mi habitación y la llenó de un color naranja. Fili se había movido un poco y lo abrazé para que siguiera durmiendo.   
  
Ese rayo iluminó mi rostro, mis cabellos empezaron a brillar junto con los de Fili. "Sabes Fili?...deseo ser inmensamente feliz...como cuando papá estaba aqui y como cuando mamá me amaba". Mis lágrimas empezaron a rodar. "Como cuando Kanon jugaba conmigo y cuando mi vida tuvo algún sentido". Sentía que mi corazón iba a dejar de palpitar, que mis lágrimas nunca iban a dejar de correr sobre mis mejillas. Tanto dolor invandió mi corazón que mi manos cubrieron mi rostro, me levanté y abrazé mis piernas y decargue mi tristeza sobre mi propia piel, sobre mi mismo.  
  
Si tan sólo estuviera él aqui.  
  
"No!...es sólo un sueño y un sueño como tal, no existe". Me dije a mi mismo tratando de olvidar a ese ser que me había hecho sentir todo un hombre por primera vez.   
  
"Él no existe" cogi mis cabellos, "Él no existe, ni existirá, el no vive, sólo vive en mi cabeza, en mi tonta cabeza". Fili se había levantado y me dio un abrazo.  
  
"Sentir mal?...puedo ayudar?". Sus ojos seguían sobre mis manos que aún temblaban.  
  
"Nadie puede ayudarme Fili...yo sólo soy un estorbo para todos. Mi vida esta hecha una basura a causa de algo que no conozco..." mis manos seguian sobre mis ojos, "y tengo miedo de volverme loco". Y lloré, lloré amargamente sobre mis piernas, sobre mi mismo, sobre mi pasado y mi presente. El futuro para mi ya no existía, era sólo parte de mi añoranza.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El dia transcurrió como todos los demás días. La comida llegaba y yo la recibia de manos de Fili. Era como verlo desde otro punto de vista. Desde los ojos de otra persona. No me sentía lleno ni vacío. Ni cansado ni con energía.   
  
Era como estar vivo sin estarlo. Me parecía una gran monotonía.  
  
Los gritos hacia Fili aumentaban. Los maltratos seguian. Los insultos continuaban y los golpes hacia mi pobre corazón se acrecentaban. Mi vida era un infierno.  
  
"Te dije UN MILLON DE VECES...que no recojas nada. Yo te dire cuando le das la maldita comida. ENTENDISTE!!". Fili no decia nada, ni gemia cuando lo golpeaban. "Eres un inepto, dejar las cosas tiradas...vete a recoger agua enseguida". Fili recogio unos cubos y se fue cojeando.   
  
Kanon no se había dado cuenta que yo ya podía levantarme. No con tanta fuerza como antes pero podía ver todo lo que le hacia a mi pobre amigo. Todo lo vi por la luz de la puerta. Como le cogia de los cabellos y lo tiraba al suelo. Como le golpeaba las costillas y como su rostro se volvia rojo de la ira al ver que Fili no le hacia caso. Lo que mas me indigno fue que al irse Fili cojeando, Kanon le dio una patada en la espalda y cerró la puerta, diciendo que el viento era muy frio para mamá y la Señora Arian.  
  
No podía hacer nada, aun estaba débil, muy débil.  
  
Cuando Fili regresó vi que él no me daba el rostro, sólo miraba al suelo. "Señor, su comida". Él tenía en sus manos una bandeja con mi almuerzo.  
  
"Gracias Fili". Cogí la bandeja y Fili se alejó rápidamente de mi. Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente cogí una de sus manos y lo detuve. "Te golpeó?". Fili seguía sin mirarme.  
  
"Señor, su comida se está enfriando". Fili seguía siendo tan terco.  
  
"La comida siempre está fria Fili. Eso no es nada fuera de lo común...un poco mas fría de lo que ya está no me hara daño, no lo crees?". Fili seguía sin verme. "Enseñame tu rostro...vamos a ver que tienes Fili". Y cogí una de sus mejillas con uno de mis dedos. Temía que al tocarlo, tocara también parte de sus heridas. Tenía que ser delicado.  
  
"Estoy bien Señor Saga...Fili está bien!". Quiso alejarse de mi, pero yo seguía sujetándolo del brazo. No iba a dejarlo sufrir solo, no solo.  
  
"Por qué quieres sufrir solo?...es que no soy tu amigo?...dejame ayudarte Fili". Y con eso terminé de darle la vuelta a su cabeza y lo vi. Vi como una de sus mejillas estaba morada, el labio partido y aun drenando sangre y su ojo derecho estaba tan inchado. "Mierda Fili!...como pudo hacerte esto". No pude contenerme, era horrible lo que pasaba Fili todo por mi culpa. A causa de su adoración y veneración hacia mi protección. Todo por mi culpa.  
  
"Fili hizo las cosas mal," sus lágrimas aprecieron, no podia contenerlas, tenia el alma hecha pedacitos, "dejé caer las cosas, no esperé el llamado de su hermano Señor," uno de sus ojos me miraban mientras el otro tenía sangre "Fili descuidado y torpe," y sus piernas ya no pudieron sostener su peso que se dejó caer al piso llorando de mi mano, "Fili es malo, Señor."   
  
Malo?...malo?. La persona que golpea a otra, quien hace daño y quien se sale con la suya esa si que es mala. Pero mi adorado amigo era un pan de Dios.   
  
"Fili". Acaricié sus cabellos manchados de sangre. No dejaba de llorar. No podía permitir que otra persona sufra conmigo. "Esta noche nos vamos". Fili levantó la cabeza y uno de sus pequeños ojos me observaba asombrado.  
  
"Irnos?...Señor enfermo...no puedo moverse bien, usted no puede caminar aun". Fili seguia tan preocupado por mi como siempre pero era su seguridad y su bienestar, yo debía irme, era lo mejor para él, aunque sea lo peor para mi salud.  
  
"Yo estoy bien Fili...me siento perfectamente bien. La fiebre ya bajó y puedo caminar, lento, pero puedo hacerlo". Fili no se mostraba muy feliz pero el no podía decidir sobre irnos o no, era mi decisión y él era quien está sufriendo mas que yo. Aunque me olvidaba de algo. "Fili...dejarías a la Señora Arian por mi?...sé que proteges a la Señora pero, no sé si deseas venir conmigo o quedarte junto a ella".  
  
"Fili no puede cuidar a Señora," bajó la mirada al piso y frotó con nerviosismo sus pequeñas manos, "su hermano no deja pasar, dice que puedo traer enfermedad a la Señora y a su mamá," levanté su cuerpecito con mis manos y lo coloqué sobre mis piernas, "no deja que la vea, ni que le hable tras la puerta."  
  
Juro que un día me vengaré de lo que le hizo a Fili, lo juro.  
  
"Un dia...es que...no sé si contarle Señor." Su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho.  
  
"Dime...sabes que entre ambos no tenemos secretos...te escucho".  
  
"Es que...Fili estaba fuera de la casa...ya había venido de traer agua con cubeta y me acerque a la ventana de la Señora. Y la vi...estaba bonita y tranquila y Fili estaba feliz. Le hice una señal pero antes de que la Señora se diera cuenta de mi presencia su hermano, Señor, se sentó en la ventana y me cogió de los cabellos," yo seguía acariciando su espalda, haciendo que sus memorias no dolieran tanto, "él seguía hablando y riéndose como siempre, hablando del día y del sol, de lo bonita de la mamá del Señor y de como la cosecha estaba mejorando. Pero su hemano, Señor, seguía con mis cabellos en sus manos, jalándome y tirando. Fili lloraba mucho y me dijo que me callara porque sino lo hacía en la noche podía hacerme pedacitos," mi mano derecha, la cual estaba sobre una de mis piernas, se aferró fuertemente a mi pantalón, la ira invadía mi corazón y era tan fuerte que seguramente de un tirón lo hubiera roto, "su mamá le dijo que cerrara la ventana y me tiró al suelo y las cubetas de agua se cayeron. Tuve que ir corriendo para traer mas agua antes que se diera cuenta usted de que Fili no estaba. Fili asustado".  
  
"Sshh!". Traté de que todo fuera una gran pesadilla. "Todo estará bien, además tengo algo ahorrado debajo del piso...me ayudas a sacarlo?". Fili me sonrió y saltó al piso. "Debajo de la mesa hay una tabla negra, es la única tabla negra, levantala y saca una bolsa de cuero, allí esta el dinero". Como lo dije, Fili lo hizo rápidamente sin perder ni un segundo en hacerlo. Me trajo la bolsa llena de monedas y me las dio.  
  
"Aqui Señor, Fili encontrar bolsa de cuero con monedas". Fili saltaba por toda la habitación. Parece que la felicidad en su corazón hiciera que los golpes y los dolores desaparecieran y se convirtieran en parte del pasado. "Fili feliz, encontré su bolsa Señor!".  
  
"Que bolsa?". Maldición!, Kanon escuchó.  
  
"Fili, ven rápido y esconde la bolsa antes de que Kanon se de cuenta de ella". Pero era demasiado tarde. Kanon entró a la habitación y cogió a Fili de los cabellos mientras cogía de sus manos la bolsa con el dinero que tanto me había costado ahorrar.  
  
"Mmm!, pero que tenemos aqui?...veamos!, son dulces?...sabes que se te pueden picar los dientes...animalitos secos?...o tal vez!," Kanon al abrir la bolsa, sus ojos crecieron tanto que temí que se cayeran de su rostro, "dinero!, mucho dinero...pero de donde lo robaste maldito ladrón mm?".   
  
"Es mio Kanon, devuélvemelo". Estiré la mano para que me lo diera.  
  
"Tu dinero?...un muerto con dinero?...en que gastarias si no puedes salir de esta habitación en la cual te estás pudriendo?...el dinero es para los vivos no para los muertos". Kanon se reía y seguía con Fili en una de sus manos. "En cuanto a ti pigmeo," lo soltó de cara al piso, "gracias por el regalo".  
  
"Kanon, es mi dinero. Dámelo!". Subí un poco la voz pero traté de contenerme.  
  
"Oh!, el señor ASESINO, está molesto?...vas a matarme?...que miedo me das," Kanon se estaba burlando de mi, "este dinero lo gastaré en causas mas justas, como en mi por supuesto. Eso de sacrificarme en cuidarte TAN devotamente debe ser recompensado, no lo crees?". Mis ojos se posaron en él. Traté de grabar cada palabra, cada movimiento de labios, cada gesto, cada sonido y risa que daba mi propio hermano. "No te daré NADA, entendiste?...pero...podrías tener tu dinero de vuelta si pidieras perdón a todo el pueblo y de rodillas por todas las humillaciones que hemos pasado mi madre y yo!".  
  
"No metas a mi madre en esto Kanon".  
  
"Tu madre?...un ASESINO como tu tiene madre?...la tuya murió, ella es mi madre! y yo soy su único hijo, entendiste? o quires que te lo repita?". Y pateó a Fili.  
  
"Déjalo tranquilo, él no te hace nada, por qué insistes en hacerlo sufrir?".   
  
Se acercó ligeramente a mi y dijo, "porque así te hago miserable her.ma.ni.to querido". Y se alejó.  
  
"No tienes compasión de nadie Kanon...sabes bien que yo no quiero hacer daño..yo..".  
  
"Tu!...no eres mas que un asesino, maldito ser que nada mas trae desgracia a mi familia. Tu haces que mi madre sufra por un hijo que trae mil y un tragedias a esta casa y dices así que no quieres hacer daño?...si con tu sola presencia haces daño Saga". De repente vi que mi madre estaba en el lindel de la puerta, viendo como Kanon me humillaba y me gritaba y haciendo sufrir a un inocente como Fili.  
  
"Pues no creo que nuestra madre le agrade lo que estas haciendo Kanon". Él vió hacia la puerta y sonrio.  
  
"Madre, mira lo que encontré, el dinero de Saga...ahora si podremos comprar las tierras de junto". Qué?...qué tierras?...de qué demonios está él hablando?.  
  
"Que bien hijo, hace tiempo que estaba buscando el dinero de ese. Que bien que lo encontraste hijito". Ese?...ella era mi madre?...dejenme rebobinar esto...se supone que hace un tiempo decía que yo era junto con Kanon sus maximas adoraciones ahora dice ESE?.  
  
"Madre!...no crees que Saga nos ha dado un buen regalo?...el dinero que necesitábamos ya lo tenemos...todo gracias al buen Saga, jajajaja!". Mi madre se acercó. Yo sólo veía sus pies puesto que mi cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo y mis ojos viendo a la nada. Usando un pañuelo para no ensuciarse las manos levantó mi rostro y me vió a los ojos.  
  
"Gracias, eres muy amable en darnos el dinero...es que a ti no te hace falta...como estas aqui," y miró hacia el resto de la habitación con un gesto de asco, "en este lugar al cual llamas habitación y de la cual no creo que puedas salir porque estas invalido...no puedes gastar en nada...en vez mi hijo Kanon necesita ropa, comida y también atender a Arian, sabes que sus medicinas son costosas. Haz sido de gran ayuda". No podía creer lo que escuchaba y veía, el dulce rostro de mi madre y su voz habían cambiado por completo. Ella ya no era mi madre, era otra mujer la cual nunca mas le diría madre y que seguramente en un futuro estaría en la lista negra de mi venganza.  
  
"Por qué madre..?". Una de mis manos trataron de tocarla pero...  
  
"Oh Kanon!, me quiere tocar haz algo". Kanon la alejó de mi y de una bofetada me tiró a la cama.  
  
"Estas bien madre?...te ha podido hacer daño". Kanon la abrazaba tan tiernamente como antes.  
  
"Kanon!, ese me está cogiendo el pie". Fili trataba de levantarse y trató de alcanzar algo para poder incorporase, lastimosamente se apoyó en el pie de mamá.  
  
"Maldito gusano". Kanon le dió uan patada en la cara a Fili que lo mandó rodando contra la pared.  
  
"Me ha podido contagiar alguna enfermedad...hijo sácame de aqui rápido".  
  
"Váyanse de mi vida," mis lágrimas estaban corriendo, llénando mi rostro, "váyanse de mi corazón, dejénme, los odio, odio a todos...a todos". Y mi cuerpo estaba siendo cubierto por una luz brillante, mis manos se movían solas y mi cuerpo ya no me respondía. Sentí que yo era otra persona y que quería ver correr sangre por todo el sufrimiento que me habían hecho pasar.  
  
"Madre sal de aqui". Kanon alejó a la mujer que dijo alguna vez ser mi madre y se puso frente a mi.  
  
"Veamos si tienes la fuerza suficiente como para hacerme daño". Kanon estaba sonriendo, queria quitarle la sonrisa de ese estúpido rostro, mi rostro.  
  
"No vas a vivir para contarlo caballero de Poseidón". Kanon se hizo para atrás.  
  
"Caballero de Poseidón?, de que estas hablando imbécil?". Dí un paso y cuando iba a apretar su cuello Fili me abrazó y la luz desapareció. Mi cuerpo estaba tan cansado y mi mente hecha un torbellino que caí a la cama mareado. "Sal de aqui basura!, eres un estorbo". Tiró a Fili a una esquina de la habitación de la cual ya no se pudo levantar, estaba desmayado.  
  
"Mi cabeza...me duele...tanto". Kanon se acercó y me jaló del cuello del pijama.  
  
"Quién no va a vivir para contarlo mm?". Kanon me dió un puñetazo en la cara. "Quién va a terminar mal mm?". Me dió un golpe en el estomago haciéndome caer arrodillado al piso. "Estabas muy seguro no?". Otro golpe en la espalda y caí de cara completamente.  
  
"Yo...no sé que pasó". Mi manos trataron de analizar si era el piso lo que tocaba o era una de las sábanas de la cama, mis mareos crecían.  
  
"Ah! con que no sabes?...vamos a hacerte recordar". Y como si fuera otro de mis sueños, los golpes eran tan reales que no sabía distinguir si eran fantasía o realidad.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Frío, mucho frío. Nunca pensé que la habitación fuera tan fría. Abrí los ojos, pero sólo uno lo podía abrir sin que me doliera tanto. En ese momento ví a Fili, con una sonrisa tan grande que hubiera iluminado la noche que me cubría. Vi a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que la tierra era mi cama, las piedras mis almohadas y el techo el cielo. Todos me daban la bienvenida junto con Fili.  
  
"Señor, sentirse bien?". Fili me estaba limpiando. Estaba preocupado pero a la vez feliz de verme consciente, al menos eso creo.  
  
"Me duele un poco el cuerpo, nada mas". Traté de levantarme pero no pude.  
  
"Está débil Señor, no se mueva". Fili me recostó nuevamente sobre la tierra. Vi que tenía sobre mi la frazada de la habitación y una no tan ligera bolsita en la espalda de mi amigo. "Debo curarlo Señor". Acomodó mis cabellos y me dejó descansar en sus piernas.  
  
"Dónde estamos Fili?". Fili me miró asustado pero me contestó.  
  
"En la calle, lejos de la casa, de su mamá y hermano del Señor." Fili seguía limpiándome con mucho cariño.  
  
"En qué parte?". Veía sólo tierra y árboles.  
  
"Su hermano dejarnos aqui". Me lo suponía.  
  
"Cómo lo hizo?...no quiero hacerte recordar cosas amargas Fili, pero quiero saber cada detalle". Y cerré los ojos para poder imaginar lo que hizo, para poder recordar y grabar lo que ha hecho conmigo y con Fili. Para mi venganza.  
  
"Cuando abrí los ojos vi que su hermano, Señor, lo estaba golpéando. Me acerqué a ayudar y me golpeó. Lo cogió a usted y a mi y nos arrastró hasta aqui. Es lejos y no creo que pudiéramos llegar con usted así esta noche".  
  
"Fili". Mi voz estaba tan entrecortada...tanta pena había en mi corazón que no tenía palabras para seguir alentando a mi fiel amigo.  
  
"Como usted dijo Señor, estar fuera es mejor". Fili estaba sonriendo. "Usted no puede quedarse aqui. Va hacer frío y resfriarse puede Señor".   
  
"Tienes razón, vámonos". Fili dejó mi cabeza sobre la bolsa de su espalda y corrió hacia un arbusto, de ahí saco un palo con una tela amarrada en un extremo.   
  
"Para que camine Señor". Fili había hecho una muleta y me ayudó a levantarme. Coloqué a duras penas la muleta bajó mi brazo derecho y la bolsa se la colocó en la espalda. Se aferró a mi pantalón y me miró. "Vámonos Señor".  
  
"Vámonos Fili". Con golpes, con dolores y con mil penas en nuestras espaldas pasamos sobre la tierra. Sabía que el camino que me hicieron elegir y que opté por seguir era el mas indicado para mi. Apesar de que no era el mas fácil. Fili estaba a mi lado y eso era lo único que me reconfortaba aunque no dejo de pensar en Mu, en ese ser que sólo existe en mi imaginación.  
  
Continuará.........  
  
........................................................................  
  
N/A: Ye!!!! Capitulo 6 terminado y entregado. Disculpen por la demora pero tuve exámenes que no me dejaron avanzar con el fic. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y también deseo leer sus reviews para ver que opinan, eso me alienta a seguir!!   
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que hasta ahora me han escrito reviews alentándome a seguir escribiendo y continuar con esta historia que como a mi les fascina.  
  
Hasta el siguiente capítulo!!! (espero que no me demore mucho *_*')  
  
MANDEN MUCHOS REVIEWS Y AVISENLE A MAS PERSONAS PARA QUE LO LEAN!!!! 


	7. SOLO TU

DISCLAIMER: No creo que haya necesidad de volverlo a poner pero por si acaso este fic no atenta contra ningún copyright u otras restricciones propias de los autores. Es solo un fic de un fan para fans.  
  
CAPITULO 7 : Sólo tu  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Me siento el ser mas feliz del mundo Saga,...te amo". Mu estaba en mis brazos viendo el amanecer anaranjado que casi siempre aparece en el Santuario.  
  
"Yo soy más feliz por tenerte así en mis brazos. Siempre pensé que eras un hermoso sueño, pero ahora veo que eres real, mi mas hermosa realidad". Acerque sus rostro a mis labios y le dí un tierno y profundo beso.  
  
"Creo que nunca vas a cambiar, no Saga?...Pronto tendremos que hacer guardia en nuestras casas y por hoy no nos podremos ver. Eres un irresponsable." Y mi vida comenzó a reirse.  
  
"No me gusta estar alejado de ti, un minuto me parece una eternidad, un terrible sufrimiento". Retiré las sábanas y dejé al descubierto nuestra desnudez. El frío de la mañana nos estremeció pero rápidamente ganamos calor.  
  
"Saga...nhm!...vas a estar cansado cuando estés haciendo la guardia". Mis labios devoraban su cuello y parte de su pecho.  
  
"Eso no importa". Sus manos se deslizaban entre mis cabellos.  
  
"Vas a estar cansado cuando nos volvamos a ver". Mi respiración entrecortada latía sobre la piel delicada de su abdómen.  
  
"Bribón!...sólo buscas tu satisfacción, mm?". Y lo dejé sin decir palabra por unos segundos.  
  
"Oh Saga!, mi vida...sigue así...así...ahhh!...te amo". Me encanta volverlo loco cuando puedo y mas cuando el se hace de rogar.  
  
"Así cómo mi amor?". Yo seguía martirizándo con mis labios la parte mas sensible de su precioso cuerpo.  
  
"Oh Saga!, mi corazón, mi vida". Sus caderas seguían moviéndose a una velocidad que no podía imaginar que sería estar siguiéndolas.  
  
"Mi amor, mi vida...te amo tanto...Mu...nhm!...te amo". Y sin mas palabras, en menos de unos minutos me hizo suyo y él mio. Nos entregamos con el más profundo amor, con el mas limpio y claro que se pueda conocer. La vida me da nuevamente una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz.  
  
Mi corazón ahora está durmiendo, nuevamente en mis brazos, tan cansado con sus hermosos cabellos esparcidos en nuestra almohada.  
  
"Descansa mi corazón, todo mi amor y mi ser están contigo". Le dí un tierno beso y de esa manera me alejé del calor de su cuerpo.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buenas noches mi bien  
  
Buenos días desesperanza  
  
Buenas noches melancolía  
  
Adiós a mi añoranza  
  
Aun quiero que estés conmigo  
  
Aun deseo que vuelvas a verme  
  
Como era antes, ayer  
  
Como era antes de cambiar  
  
Yo te amo igual que ayer  
  
Aunque tu creas que te miento  
  
Aunque tu creas que te dejo  
  
Yo te sigo amando como ayer  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
De este sueño sólo me despertó el bullicio del día. La gente, los animales, los gritos y las conversaciones, el ir y venir de las ruedas, todo hizo que me levantara tan rápido que me olvidara del sueño que tuve, pero sentía calor apesar de que estaba lloviendo.  
  
"No me gustan los vagabundos, lárgate de aqui!". Un hombre me botó de la puerta de su casa.   
  
Durante la noche que nos fuimos de la casa, vagamos por la ciudad buscando algún lugar para refugiarnos de la lluvia pero no había ninguno, todo estaba cerrado y si pedía ayuda averiguarían quien era y eso sería peor.  
  
Nos quedamos bajo el techo de la entrada de una casa. Esa era la casa de un comerciante, quien le vendía sedas a mi madre. Ella siempre le pagaba bien y a Kanon y a mi nos regalaba dulces cuando eramos niños. Nunca me imaginé que ese hombre me hecharía de su casa de esa manera. No era su culpa, él no sabía quien era.  
  
La lluvía se hacía mas intensa y la gente poco a poco iba desapareciendo relegando los quehaceres de la calle para cuando la lluvia dejara de caer. Pero Fili y yo seguíamos caminando sin prestar mucho caso a la lluvia.   
  
"Te sientes bien Fili?". Fili estaba caminado a mi lado, cogiéndose de mi pantalón, tratando de no caerse por el barro del suelo.  
  
"Fili estar preocupado por el Señor". Uno de sus ojos estaba observándome.  
  
Mi andar era mas lento por la lluvia. Tenía temor de caerme con Fili y la pequeña bolsita al suelo.  
  
"No te preocupes, estoy bien, sólo tengo que encontrar un lugar para estar secos y ver donde nos podemos quedar".   
  
De repente un grupo de muchachos venían corriendo hacia nosotros. "Quédate atrás Fili, no salgas entendido?". Los muchachos se quedaron mirándome. Uno de ellos me golpeó la muleta y me hizo resbalar, pero no me caí. Fili me sujetó y me volví a incorporar y no daba indicios de tomar venganza o algo parecido.  
  
"Oye!, ese está ahí parado, sácalo del camino, me estorba". Uno de ellos se acercó y trató de empujarme cuando sin darme cuenta me hice a un lado, cogí su brazo y lo tiré al suelo. Los demás lo vieron y se fueron asustados corriendo. Eso hizo que todas mis fuerzas se fueran y mi amigo hiciera el esfuerzo de llevarme hacia la esquina de una casa que se veía que estaba en ruinas.  
  
"Gracias Fili". Traté de respirar pero sentía que mis fuerzas me abandonaban. Creí que iba a morir pero no podía permitir que eso sucediera, tenía que hacer algo, eso lo sabía, mi nacimiento significaba algo y no podía acabar así, además Fili dependía de mi mas que nunca.  
  
"De esta no te vas a morir muchacho". Giré lentamente la cabeza y vi a un hombre mayor sentado junto a mi. Vestía ropas muy viejas y un sombrero de paja.   
  
"Siento que me voy a desmayar". Mis ojos ya no reconocían colores y mis oídos ya no percibían sonidos, estaba perdiendo mis sentidos.  
  
"No te preocupes, ya estoy aqui". Como si mi propio padre me hubiera dicho eso, me dejé llevar por el cansancio y caí en los brazos de un completo desconocido.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Una cama dura, pero al fin y al cabo era una cama quien recibía mi despertar. Me levanté demasiado rápido porque sentí mareos y unas ganas horribles de arrojar lo mucho o poco que tuviera en el estómago.  
  
"Ya te sientes mejor muchacho?". Ese hombre estaba ahí. Viéndome directamente a los ojos y sentado en una silla cerca de la cama, la cual estaba ocupando.  
  
"Perdón, es su cama, no quise...". Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que ese hombre no se inmuto para nada al ver que podría estar ocupando y disfrutando de una siesta que él podría haber gozado.  
  
"Olvídate de eso...ya te sientes bien?". Asentí con la cabeza.  
  
"Pues bien...me da gusto eso". El viejo se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa. Me alcanzó una tanzón lleno de un líquido que olía muy bien pero hacía que mi estómago se moviera como queriendo arrojar.  
  
"Señor, gracias pero no me siento muy bien". Me cogí el estómago y el viejo se sentó y me rodeó la cintura.  
  
"Respira hondo y pon duro el estómago". Hice lo que me dijo y el apretó mi barriga tanto que mis lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas.   
  
"Me dueleeeeeeee". Fue lo único que dije después de que ese hombre me dejara sin dolor alguno sobre la cama.   
  
"Ahora si, vas a comer, mh?". Después de eso me dió mucha hambre y los ojos de Fili al topar los mios se abrieron de la impresión, pero al ver al viejo le pareció extraño su comportamiento. Pensé en ese momento que Fili parecía entenderlo o tal vez lo conoció antes.  
  
Durante la tarde, parmanecí por órdenes de ese señor en la cama. Comía y bebía lo que él me daba y Fili comía de igual forma, pero eran cosas que nunca me atrevería a comer.  
  
"Fili, te gusta eso?". Me acerque a mi amiguito y vi que comía todo aquello rápidamente.  
  
"Él sabe que dar de comer a mi raza". Él seguía comiendo sin mirarme, sin siquiera darme una señal de nada, sólo comía.   
  
"Cómo sabe eso?". Y acaricié la cabellera roja de mi amiguito.  
  
"Porque yo viví mucho tiempo con uno de ellos". El viejo se acercó y se sentó en la silla.  
  
"Perdón, no quise".   
  
"Ya deja de pedir disculpas y permisos...aqui todos somos iguales, viejos y jóvenes...todos excepto él". Fili seguía comiendo sin prestarnos atención.  
  
"Él es mi amigo y yo lo considero mi igual". Y con una de sus manos me dio un golpe en la cabeza.  
  
"No seas testarudo...no sabes a lo que me refiero. Él es diferente porque no es un ser humano común y corriente. Tu lo ves igual pero no lo es. Él no come comida como nosotros, parece pero no es. Él consume energía, mas que nosotros. No lo veas todo con el corazón y con estos ojos, ve mas allá, donde tu sabes como llegar, como lograr lo que quieres, no tengas miedo, tienes que dominar tu fuerza". Cómo sabe?...cómo sabe acerca de mi?  
  
"Usted no sabe nada...absolutamente nada". Y le di la espalda.  
  
"Yo se que haz sufrido mucho, pero eso se puede remediar. Yo puedo ayudarte a conseguir que esa fuerza sirva para el bien. Te puedo ayudar a dominarla, a encausarla. Te puedo formar". Encausar, ayudar, formar?  
  
"Usted en verdad no entiende todo lo que estoy pasando. Mi madre nunca me quiso, mi hermano me odia por algo que él sabe que no lo hago por mi gusto. Yo no puedo controlar algo que nunca pedí que se diera. No quiero tenerlo, quiero que me lo quiten. Quiero ser normal". Las manos de Fili alcanzaron las mias y lo abracé. Me siento tan solo.  
  
"Yo soy la única persona con la que cuentas para salir adelante". Él se levantó y me extendió la mano.  
  
"De ahora en adelante te ayudaré a seguir un nuevo camino. A dominar la fuerza que llevas dentro. No me preguntes como sé lo que tienes, ni tampoco como lo voy hacer. Sólo deja que yo te guíe y así será mejor. No te sientas mal. Todo estará bien".  
  
Levanté la mirada y tomé su mano. Nunca pensé que un desconocido me hubiera dado la mano que mi propia familia me había negado.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eran las 7 de la noche y vi por la ventana como las estrellas se formaban ante mis ojos. Nunca pensé que algo tan hermoso pudiera suceder frente a mi rostro. Era algo indescriptible. Lleno de energía y luz. Y yo aquí sufriendo...  
  
"Qué edad tienes?". Él se acercó a la ventana y se sentó junto a mi.  
  
"Tengo 15 años...nada fuera de lo común, Señor". Él hizo una gran mueca de desaprobación y me miró fijamente a los ojos.  
  
"De ahora en adelante me llamaras Maestro. Yo seré tu guía y lo que yo diga se hará sin miramientos. Si te envio lejos, entre las montañas por una cubeta de agua, lo vas a hacer aunque el pozo esté al costado de la casa. No permitiré que te debilites ni que pienses en tonterias, que eso no te va a ayudar". Me sobó la cabeza y miró al cielo.  
  
"No sé si estará bien que le diga lo que me pasa". Tomé mis manos y bajé la mirada.  
  
"Estás enamorado muchacho?". Él seguía mirando el cielo cubierto por hermosas luces.  
  
"Eso creo". Y se escapó una sonrisa de mis labios.  
  
"Tienes que estar seguro. No puedes entregar tu corazón a cualquiera. El corazon de un ser humano es muy valioso para entregarlo a la ligera". Se levantó y trajo una taza de té. "Toma...te ayudará a hablar". Se nota que sabe tratar a un jóven que no sabe nada de la vida.  
  
"Es que...ni siquiera conozco de quien estoy enamorado". Mis ojos comenzaron a entregar a mis manos lágrimas. No queria mostrar una imágen de debilidad pero no podía contenerme.  
  
"Antes de comenzar el entrenamiento mi querido muchacho, quisiera que vayas al lago que está cerca de aqui. No te preocupes yo mismo te guiaré pero quiero que hagas algo".   
  
Me quitó la tasa de la mano. Se acercó a un baúl y de allí sacó una tela blanca con la cual cubrió mi cabeza y la hizo que se inclinara como si estuviera rezando.  
  
"Al llegar al lago...", se acercó a mi oído y siguió hablando. "Con esta pieza de tela blanca cubrirás tu cuerpo desnudo y te sumergirás. Luego saldrás para tomar aire y dejarás que tu cuerpo se seque con el aire del lago. Tan pronto como estés seco, ahí te darás cuenta en el brillo del agua que no hay nada que temer".  
  
Me la quitó y me quedé viendo el suelo.  
  
"Que estás esperando muchacho...es hoy y no mañana". Me levanté lo mas rápido que pude, tomé la muleta y fui tras su figura encorvada.  
  
"Para que llevas la muleta?...ya puedes caminar". Efectivamente, al dejar la muleta caer vi que mi pierna se movía como antes. En vez de ser Maestro a debido de ser mago.  
  
Cuando llegamos vi el mas hermoso lago que nunca antes mis ojos vieron. El agua era de un color turqueza y la luz de la luna la hacía brillar intensamente. Mis ojos estaban maravillados y mis pies tenían ansias de querer entrar y bañarme en sus aguas pero...  
  
"Haz lo que te dije...yo estaré en la casa. Demorate lo que quieras. Eres tu quien tendrá que encontrar y vencer tu gran temor...o dolor". Y sin mas, mi Maestro se fue, con sus manos tras su espalda y su andar ligero que lo conducían de regreso.  
  
"Bueno!...creo que es hora de hacer lo que él me dijo".   
  
Comencé a quitarme la ropa poco a poco, lentamente. El aire frío del lago no dejaba que me acostumbrara al clima pero el brillo del agua y mis ganas de entrar en ella vencieron todo obstáculo y corrí hasta la orilla.  
  
"Espero que esto me ayude...que me ayude a olvidar". Un paso tras otro. Un movimiento y un ligero suspiro me hacían internarme en esas preciosas aguas.  
  
La pieza de tela blanca cubría mi cintura hasta mis piernas. Mis brazos cubiertos por el agua me ayudaban a sumergirme. Era un deleite estar entre tanta frescura, entre tanta felicidad. Cuanto amaba ser el mismo de antes, quien adoraba estar en el agua, en mi ambiente. Abrí mis ojos y el agua era tan transparente que me dejaba ver el cielo estrellado como si lo viera tras una ventana.   
  
Sentía que no necesitaba respirar. Que el agua era mi esencia. Cada uno de mis poros latía de gozo por estar cubierto por una hermosa sábana húmeda.  
  
Tanta era mi alegría que comencé a nadar, a moverme como un pez, tan ligero y en mi hábitat. Pero algo estaba haciendome sentir como en mis sueños. Sentí que algo había tocado una de mis manos y me detuve. Abrí y cerré los ojos, tratando de ver que era eso. Y ahí estaba, frente a mi. Mu. Con sus hermosos ojos, con sus labios rosados y sus hermosos cabellos moviéndose al compas del agua. Y la belleza de su desnudo cuerpo me dejó estupefacto.  
  
"Tu...tu aquí...no...puede...ser". Estaba tan asombrado. Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado aunque todavía seguía en el agua, en el mismo lugar donde me había quedado. "Que quieres de mi?...no te parece suficiente hacerme sufrir?". Mi voz se repetía en mi mente. Eran como gritos en mis pensamientos, como pequeñas agujas matando mi cordura.  
  
Sus ojos se volvieron tristeza. Sus manos se levantaron y con un pequeño impulso se dirigió hacia mi. Sus cabellos alargados por el agua dejaban ver su esbelta figura y sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco mientras se acercaba hacia mi rostro.  
  
"No te acerques...aléjate". Me alejé de él unos cuantos metros, pero nada lo detenía, su movimiento era presistente. "Aléjate". Y sentí que estaba siendo devorado por mis propios nervios. Y se detuvo.  
  
Una de sus manos se levantó dirigiéndola hacia mi. Su mirada suplicante me hacía entristecer. Quería que la necesidad de aire llegara pero no se presentaba, no se daba. Y me habló...en mi cabeza.  
  
"No me rechaces". Era una deliciosa súplica y nuevamente se acercó pero lentamente. "No lo hagas por favor, Saga". Su voz dulce cubría mi corazón.  
  
Sus manos tomaron las mías y su cuerpo tocó el mío.  
  
"Tu no existes". Mis ojos no querían verlo.  
  
"Si existo...pero no quieres creerlo". Su cabeza se colocó entre mi cuello y mi hombro.  
  
"Por qué me torturas así?...nada te he hecho para que lo hagas". Mi voz estaba tan entrecortada, si hubiera estado en tierra firme no habría duda que mis lágrimas hubieran cubierto mi rostro.  
  
"Piensas que te torturo?". Con sus dedos acarició mis labios. No queria que él se diera cuenta lo débil que me encontraba.  
  
"Eres mas que un terrible sueño...del cual tengo que despertar". Y solté su mano. Pero antes de alejarme sus labios cubrieron los míos y sus brazos me rodearon.  
  
"Nunca pienses que te haré sufrir...estoy aqui por ti aunque creas que no existo. Entiende!...eres parte de mi". Y su beso hizo que mis labios se movieran, que mi brazos se levantaran y que mi cuerpo respondiera.  
  
"Quiero por todas la formas posibles de entenderte, pero sufro al hacerlo". Mis brazos rodearon su cintura hasta apretar su cuerpo contra el mío. Sus piernas se enredaron en las mías y sus manos acariciaban mis cabellos.  
  
Era amor puro y verdadero, del cual nunca podré escapar. Mis labios devoraban los suyos. Mis manos acariciaban y marcaban su piel. Sus manos danzaban sobre mi espalda y sus piernas subieron hasta rodear mi cintura profundizando mas nuestro beso.  
  
"Te amo...nunca dejaré de amarte...nunca". Dejé sus labios y acaricié con los mios su cuello.   
  
"Si fuera tan fácil vivir lo que tenemos...no estaría buscándote entre mis pensamientos cada vez que puedo". Rocé con mi mejilla uno de sus hombros.  
  
"El día que nos encontremos...ese día te darás cuenta que soy para tí como tu eres para mí...lo más importante y lo único". Coloqué mi oído junto a su pecho y escuché latir su corazón.  
  
"Si tan sólo fueras realidad...si lo fueras". Y mi pesar se hizo hondo y él levantó con sus delicadas manos mi rostro.  
  
"Ese día llegará y cuando llegue seremos felices, tanto que no habrá amor mas grande que el nuestro". Quise creerle pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.  
  
Cerré los ojos y mis pulmones sintieron, en muy mal momento, la necesidad de aire.  
  
"Hasta cuando llegue amor, hasta cuando llegue". Mis labios tocaron los suyos y mis piernas se movieron para subir a la superficie.   
  
Vi como su mirada amorosa se deslizaba sobre la mía. Era el ser mas dulce y tierno que hubiera visto jamás. Pero antes de llegar, un poco antes de tocar superficie, sus manos acariciaron mis cabellos y me dió un beso en la frente.  
  
Cerré los ojos y salí del agua, como un delfín, tirándo mi cuerpo hacia atrás, respirando el aire fresco del lago. Mis manos acomodaron mis cabellos y mis ojos se abrieron para ver con tristeza el cielo que me saludaba con toda su belleza.  
  
"Mu". Mi voz suspiró su nombre y regresé al frío del lago y a su bello brillo. Y cuando miré el agua tratando de ver mis pies, mi dulce amor entre el agua me estiraba la mano.  
  
"No me olvides, si?" Y su hermosa sonrisa invadió mi corazón. Sumergí una de mis manos en el agua para tocar la suya. Como si fuera un triste hasta luego, me despedí así de él.  
  
"Nunca te olvidaré...mi dulce amor". Y la oscuridad de la profundidad lo cubrió.   
  
Mis lágrimas se formaron. Mis cuerpo estaba temblando, no del frío, sino de la impotencia de no tener lo que tanto amo en este estúpido mundo. Mi terrible soledad me invadia y el dolor del abandono se manifestó cuando el agua comenzó a moverse a mi alrededor. La pena se hacía mas grande. El dolor se hacía mas profundo y el amor se convertía en un torbellino de pasión que no podía controlar.  
  
Sentí que una gran energía que se incrementaba cada vez más rápido en mi cuerpo me estaba consumiendo. Mis manos comenzaron a levantarse como implorando al cielo. El agua bajó de nivel para levantarse alrededor mío como grandes paredes. Escuchaba todo. El gemir del aire, el crujir de la tierra y el soplido del viento en mi cabeza.  
  
"Explosión de Galaxia". Escuché que mi Maestro gritó esa frase.  
  
Yo no entendía pero el movimiento del agua y el cielo cerrándose hizo que mi sangre hirviera.  
  
"GRITA SAGA!!!...EXPLOSION DE GALAXIA...AHORA!!!".   
  
Sentí que mis ojos quemaban y mis labios formaban la frase.  
  
"Yo...no...". Estaba indeciso, muy asustado.  
  
"Gritalo Saga...hazlo ya!!".   
  
El agua comenzó a danzar. Mis manos formaron un fuerte puño dirigiéndolo hacia la cortina de agua y mis ojos se fijaron en un sólo punto.  
  
"EXPLOSIÓN...DE...GALAXIA!".   
  
De mis manos salió un rayo dorado que atravesó el agua y llegó hasta la montaña y la partió en dos. El cielo se oscureció aún mas y mi cuerpo se levantó sobre el agua.  
  
Ví como el agua al levantar una de mis manos cubría lo que yo señalaba. Era increíble lo que sucedía con tan sólo pensarlo. Bajé las manos y el agua se tranquilizó. Poco a poco descendí sobre el agua y mis pies la tocaron suavemente. Sentí una fuerza increíble y no paré de caminar hasta cuando llegué frente a mi Maestro.  
  
"Fue un excelente movimiento Saga".   
  
Él levantó la mano y tocó con un sólo dedo mi frente. Y sentí que mi cuerpo se desplomó en menos de un segundo.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Señor, señor...me escucha?...señor!".   
  
Mmm!, una voz, estaba escuchando una voz que interrumpió mi descanso.  
  
"Señor Saga". Abrí los ojos y era Fili, mi buen amigo.   
  
"Que pasa Fili?". Me levanté rápidamente porque vi la preocupación en sus ojos.  
  
"Su Maestro lo llama". Nunca antes mi Maestro me había llamado tan desesperádamente. Corrí tan rápido como pude y llegué en menos de un minuto.  
  
"Tarde Saga!". Mi Maestro estaba en la puerta de la casa y estaba con su bastón en mano. Me miraba fíjamente.  
  
"Maestro, pero fue tan sólo unos segundos, hice lo que pude". Y le saqué la legua.  
  
"Guarda esa lengua y ya no eres un niño para hacer esas cosas Saga". Siempre recriminaba mi comportamiento.   
  
"Ya tienes 20 años y sigues comportándote como un chiquillo. No haz cambiado nada Saga. Creo que eras más maduro cuando te encontré". Su voz me dió a entender que estaba enfadado conmigo.  
  
"Maestro, le prometo que no lo volveré hacer, se lo juro". Él no volteó para nada e ingresó a la casa.  
  
"Pasa Saga, las velas se van a apagar". Velas?...apagar?. Y ví un pastel en la mesa. Sé que era de carne con papas y verduras pero de todas maneras era mi pastel.  
  
"Feliz cumpleaños Saga". Jajaja! no me acordé que hoy era mi cumpleaños y menos cuando me dijo que tenía 20 años hace un momento.  
  
"Gracias Maestro". Le quise dar un abrazo pero el se retiró.  
  
"Basta de curcilerías Saga, apaga las velas y parte el pastel, se va a enfriar si te quedas como un tonto frente a ella". Se que es sensible pero no le gusta demostrarlo. Él es un pan de Dios.   
  
Justo cuando iba a apagar las velas, mi Maestro me tapó la boca y me dijo, "pide un deseo antes de hacerlo y luego las apagas". Asentí con la cabeza y desee lo que mas quiero en el mundo. Ver a Mu nuevamente pero esta vez en carne y hueso. Y soplé, las apagué todas y fue excelente.  
  
"Fili trae los platos, yo cortaré porque sino Saga se llevará la mitad y se lo querrá comer solo". Me reí junto con él.   
  
Al terminar de partir el pastel, lo ayudé a sentarse. Él se estaba haciendo viejo y sus piernas no lo ayudaban mucho a movilizarse. Ya no le gustaba el bastón pero era lo único en lo que se podía apoyar, ni siquiera quería que Fili lo ayude.  
  
"Pediste lo mismo que hace cuatro años atrás?". Sus cansados ojos me observaron y no me quedó mas remedio que decir que sí.  
  
"No puedo dejar de pensar en él". Coloqué el plato de pastel en mis piernas.   
  
"Yo nunca te prohibí que dejaras de hacerlo Saga, pero eso te traerá muchos problemas a la larga, eso ya te lo dije".   
  
"Pero usted nunca me dice que me pasará o porque sucederá eso. Es qué acaso es malo amar a alguien?". Su mirada me examinó y miró por la ventana.  
  
"Te será difícil vivir con un sentimiento como ese a cuestas, no te dejará vivir en paz y sufrirás irremediablemente si alguna vez sufres una pérdida". Mis manos golpearon la mesa y me levanté muy enojado.  
  
"Como sabe que sufriré?...acaso usted pasó alguna vez lo mismo que yo?...usted no sabe nada del amor, de lo que uno siente por otra persona, usted es mas que un insensible, un ser sin corazón, sin...".  
  
Y sonó una bofetada en mi mejilla.  
  
"Si no tuviera corazón, yo no te hubiera recogido de esa calle sucia y mojada hace cuatro años". Su voz se alzó para contraerse y caer pesadamente al suelo.  
  
"Maestro!". Me arrodillé y lo levanté para llevarlo a su austera cama de paja y telas viejas.  
  
"Estoy bien muchacho...sólo déjame descansar". Mis manos temblaban, tenía miedo de que le pasara algo malo.  
  
"Voy por las hierbas que necesita...no se preocupe Maestro, todo estará bien". Me puse la bolsita de hierbas en el hombro y abrí la puerta.  
  
"Recuerda Saga, mientras seas TU, sólo TU, no habrá peligro y todo será paz y tranquilidad en tu alma". No entendí sus palabras y lo ví cerrar sus ojos.  
  
"Fili, cuídalo y ayúdalo si quiere moverse. No lo dejes salir si?". Cerré la puerta y emprendí el viaje. No me iba a demorar nada. La velocidad y la teletransportación eran para mi pan comido y eso me daba la facilidad de ir y venir rápidamente.  
  
No podía dejar que el único ser que me dió afecto sincero, poco pero me lo dió, estuviera a punto de fallecer y eso hacía que mi corazón latiera deprisa y que mi preocupación aumentara al tratar de buscar el lugar exacto donde aparecer y recogerlas y regresar. Él era como mi padre, como si él hubiera regresado de entre los muertos. Pero sé que él descansa en paz y que seguro nos da todas sus bendiciones.  
  
Pero cuando llegué al lugar, las hierbas ya no estaban. Vi unas pisadas extrañas alrededor de los huecos donde antes las plantas resposaban.  
  
"Quién pudo hacer esto?...ahora qué hago?". Levanté mi mirada y vi que a lo lejos habían mas.   
  
Al llegar pasó lo mismo. No era posible, mi Maestro las necesitaba y yo no encontraba nada. Me puse a buscar por todos lados. Y junto con mi nerviosismo cayó la noche. Casi al darme por vencido, removí la tierra y ví que todas las hierbas habían sido arrancadas y enterradas. Antes de averiguar o preguntarme quien había sido, cogí un gran número de ellas y me teletransporte a la casa, pero fue demasiado tarde.  
  
Ví a Fili fuera de la casa, sentado en la tierra con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
"Qué pasó?". No lo podía creer y fue por eso que pregunté.  
  
"Su alma se fue señor Saga". Abrí la puerta y lo encontré como lo dejé. Sus manos sobre su sencilla cama y su cabeza recostada a un lado.  
  
"Por qué no me esperó Maestro?". Y me dejé caer sobre el suelo de madera podrida que nos ayudaba a sostenernos en pie en nuestra casa, porque era nuestra.   
  
Mis lágrimas, después de cuatro años de entrenamiento y alegrías aparecían llenas de vitalidad por salir. Era horrible lo que estaba pasando, el hombre por quien hubiera dado la vida se había ido por una estupidez de falta de tiempo y por un imbécil que escondió las hierbas, que alguien como yo, hubiera necesitado para salvar una vida.  
  
"Por qué no me dejó ayudarlo?". Y no reparé en acurrucarme en sus manos y llorar amargamente su pérdida.   
  
"Tu fuiste él único que me quiso de verdad, él único padre que conocí y a quien quiero como tal". Mi cuerpo sufría espasmos de dolor, mi corazón se resquebrajaba por la angustía y la tristeza.  
  
"Yo fui quien te causó ese dolor, ahora sufro amargamente tu partida...yo te maté...yo lo hice...yo...".  
  
Mientras sufría escuché una explosión que hizo volar la puerta y Fili entró corriendo tratando de protegerme.  
  
Entonces vi entre el humo y la oscuridad de la noche una silueta. El humo poco a poco se fue disipando y logré observar algo. Zapatos dorados, peto y hombreras doradas y un casco extraño que en los dibujos de la escuela nunca ví.  
  
"Haste a un lado enano...nos lo vamos a llevar". Fili se abrió de brazos y no dejó que se acercaran mas.  
  
"No lo haré...nadie hará daño al Señor, nadie!". Pero ese hombre levantó un dedo e hizo volar a Fili hacia la pared cayendo malherido.  
  
"Fili!!". Mis ojos estaban llenos de ira, de dolor y de rabia por lo injusta que era la vida.  
  
"Aldebarán, llévatelo". Y un hombre con otra cosa dorada encima apareció en la casa. Era muy alto y terminó de romper el techo.  
  
"Te está dando tanto problema un jovencito Shura?". Y ese hombre me cogió de la muñeca.   
  
"Suéltame!!". Y antes de que me golpeara me moví mas rápido. Me solté y grité, "EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIA". Ambos hombres desaparecieron.  
  
"Fili!...estás bien?". Al tratar de ver a Fili una sombra me cubrió y sentí que la paz y la armonía de una persona me envolvía.  
  
"No te resistas...eres parte de nosotros...no es necesario resistirse...déjate guiar por nosotros".   
  
Al momento de dejar de escuchar esa voz, el piso y mi hermosa realidad se desvanecieron hasta previo aviso.  
  
Continuará....................  
  
.............................................................................  
  
N/A: Super!. Ya terminé este capítulo, espero que les guste.   
  
El próximo capítulo ya entraremos a la Saga del Santuario y espero que les guste. Habrá mas acción, romance, pasión y angustia (eso que les encanta).   
  
No se preocupen será muy bueno (es mi humilde opinión -_-!).  
  
Hasta el siguiente capítulo!!!   
  
MANDEN MUCHOS REVIEWS  
  
AVISENLE A MAS PERSONAS PARA QUE LO LEAN!!!!  
  
Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo. 


	8. SAGA DE GEMINIS

DISCLAIMER: No creo que haya necesidad de volverlo a poner pero por si acaso este fic no atenta contra ningún copyright u otras restricciones propias de los autores. Es solo un fic de un fan para fans.  
  
CAPITULO 8 : Saga de Geminis  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sólo paras durmiendo SAGA!!". y me levanté tan rápido como pude. Mi Maestro estaba mirándome fíjamente y estaba muy molesto. Sus brazos cruzados me daban la señal que algo malo había hecho: quedarme dormido.  
  
"Maestro...es que...estaba cansado". Y lo ví directamente a los ojos.  
  
"Tienes 18 años. Creo que a esa edad yo ya tenía la fuerza que ahora tengo y tu me dices sólo que estas cansado?". Me dió un golpe en el estómago y me hizo caer al suelo.  
  
"Ma...ma...estro". Mi voz y el aire me abandonaron rápidamente. No tenía fuerzas para continuar, estaba tan cansado.  
  
"Levántate antes que me moleste de verdad". Como sería si estuviera molesto.  
  
Me levanté y ví como uno de sus puños dió en mi rostro. Yo estaba cansado de la última práctica y él acaso no se daba cuenta de ello?. No quería que él me golpeara mas ni que tampoco me siguiera insultando. Cogí uno de sus puños y lo lanzé cerca de unos árboles.  
  
Mi Maestro se levantó tan rápido que no ví bien cuando me alcanzó otro golpe. Y ese golpe me hizo recordar cuan débil era. Cuan inutil me sentía y cuan tonto me hacía ver ante él.  
  
"Tu crees que así protegeras a los que amas Saga?". Un golpe en la espalda hizo que abriera mis ojos del dolor.   
  
"Maestro". Mi boca sabía a sangre. Sentí como la sangre cubría mi visión, casi no veía bien.  
  
"Tu crees que así te podrás vengar de todos los que te hicieron alguna vez daño?". Caí sobre un montículo de piedras. Cuando ví un poco de luz una de sus manos me levantaron y me hicieron ver lo molesto que estaba.  
  
"Tu crees que así protegeras a Mu?". Y por fin me dejó tirado sobre la tierra.  
  
Mu!, la persona que mas amo en este mundo y a la que he jurado defender con mi vida no podía dejarlo sólo. No podía ser un hombre débil ante cualquier situaciòn. No podía darme el lujo de ser un discípulo débil y no poder defender a Mu y a mi Maestro como debería de ser en los momentos difíciles.  
  
"Levántate Saga!". Tan rápido como dijo mi nombre me levante y lo vi. Mis puños estaban tensos y mi mirada quemaba nuevamente. Sentía tanta impotencia, tanta sed de venganza y de asesinar por tan sólo sentir que yo podía ser el culpable de alguna tragedia en caso de no ser útil.  
  
"Maestro...vayase...es mejor asi". Y mi voz se hacía mas profunda y mis músculos se encontraban mas tensos. Tenía sed de sangre.  
  
"Si quieres que me mueva...mueveme!". Y mi Maestro no vio que lo golpeo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sueño de día y despierto  
  
que en la mañana rosada  
  
tu ya no estas junto a mi  
  
Busco una figura extraña  
  
dulces labios carnosos  
  
que se posan sobre mi  
  
Pienso que la bondad no existe  
  
que la tristeza se acaba  
  
y se hunde sobre mi  
  
No hay nada que sufrir  
  
por algo que resplandece  
  
en el cielo dorado  
  
en mi corazón abandonado  
  
te quiero junto a mi  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Calor, mucho calor y sed, tanta sed, que bebería toda el agua de la hermosa laguna que alguna vez ví cerca a mi hogar. La tierra sobre mi era seca y llena de puntas que nunca había visto algo parecido en mi vida. El sol quemaba sin misericordia sobre mi piel la cual no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato y mi visión no soportaba tanta luz que me acurruque en una esquina, entre dos grandes rocas tratando de ocultarme del astro rey.  
  
Fue entonces cuando sentí que alguien queria despertarme de mi letargo, de ese sueño en que vi que mi vida nuevamente había sido destruida por seres extraños. Creí que Fili los conocía porque eran tan parecidos a los que se llevaron a mi dulce Mu de pequeño.  
  
"Despierta...no es bueno que duermas aqui". Era una voz amigable, no era como la del maestro ni como la de esos hombres pero tenía voz de mando. Una característica muy rara en un sólo ser.  
  
Levanté la cabeza y traté de ver, de abrir aunque sea los ojos de poco en poco. Vi una sombra borrosa y algo turbia. Una figura empezaba a formarse frente a mi rostro y logre vislumbrar su rostro. Era un hombre bornceado, alto y de cabello marrón casi oscuro, bueno con algunos rayos dorados, pero sus ojos. Esos ojos!, daban seguridad y resignación como si me dijeran que este sería para siempre mi suplicio.  
  
"Quien eres?". Después de haber pasado por la muerte de mi padre y ahora de mi maestro sólo me digne a decir esas dos palabras. Y vi como se formaba en unos labios gastados por el sol una leve sonrisa.  
  
"Mi nombre es Aioros y soy caballero de Sagitario y antes de que me digas tu nombre y acerca de ti, debemos de irnos a un lugar mas seguro. Vamonos!". Me dió la mano y me ayudó a caminar. Mis piernas no me respondian y mis pies estaban entumecidos. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado tirado sobre ese piso tan extraño y bajo ese sol tan incandecente que me había dejado sin fuerzas.  
  
"No te preocupes, estas en buenas manos y no pasará nada, este lugar será tu hogar". Y mis ojos se cerraron y sólo dejé que mi cuerpo caminara solo junto al suyo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Después de caminar largo trecho , entre piedras y grandes rocas llegamos a una pequeña casa hecha de maderas viejas. Me sorprendió porque era muy parecida a la casa donde yo vivia con mi maestro. Él abrió la puerta y me dejó sobre una cama dura pero al final era una cama. Traté de relajarme y dejar que mi cabeza dejara de dar tantas vueltas.  
  
"En la mesa tienes agua y un poco de pan. El mareo ya se te pasará, eso es normal". Coloqué una de mis manos sobre mi frente y abrí los ojos nuevamente. El techo lleno de paja y barro y las paredes llenas de agujeros cubiertos por barro igual que el techo y dirigí la mirada hacia la voz que me decía algo. Nuevamente vi a esa persona, se veía tan amable y tan cálida que hubiera deseado en ese momento que él hubiera sido mi hermano mayor.  
  
"Como ya sabes mi nombre, ahora quiero que me digas el tuyo". Mis ojos se cerraron y suspiré un poco.  
  
"Me llamo Saga". Y cubrí mis ojos con una de mis manos.  
  
"Mucho gusto jóven Saga". Y nuevamente esa sonrisa aún sin verla me envolvía. Se sentía tan cálida a mi alrededor.   
  
"Donde estoy?". Mi cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas.  
  
"No lo sabes?...que extraño...bueño! Este lugar es parte del Santuario, donde vive la Diosa Atena y los santos que cuidan de ella". Santuario?...no me digas que...  
  
"Atena?". Traté de levantarme por el asombro de saber que estaba en tierra santa. Lugar donde la diosa Atena vive. Pero el dolor de cabeza era mas fuerte y tuve que hecharme de nuevo.  
  
"Tranquilo Saga!...en realidad este lugar es para que aprendas cosas que te ayudaran a entrar al Santuario posteriormente claro!". Aprender?  
  
"Yo no sé porque estoy aqui...sólo sé que debo de estar con Fili y con mi maestro lejos de este lugar. Yo no pertenesco aqui". Traté de levantarme y me puse de pie. Aioros me miraba y al dar tan sólo unos pasos caí al suelo.  
  
"Tranquilo...después de haber estado tanto tiempo en un lugar con tanto sol, no deberías de levantarte de esa manera. Debes ser mas cuidadoso contigo mismo". Me dejó sentarme en el suelo y coloqué mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas.  
  
"Yo no quiero estar aqui". Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sentí como la pena me inundaba el corazón.  
  
"Nadie pide venir aqui Saga". Su voz nuevamente amable me ayudaba a tranquilizarme. "Nadie nunca quiso estar aqui desde un principio, pero así son las cosas. Somos señalados para proteger a la Diosa Atena y lo único que debemos de hacer es entrenarnos para poder cumplir con nuestra misión".   
  
"Yo sólo soy un simple campesino que vive entre animales y pasto y montañas. Como crees...que yo puedo cuidar a tan especial persona, ni siquiera tengo la fuerza para cuidar a la persona que tanto quiero". Mis cabellos cubrieron mi cuerpo.  
  
"No hay salida amigo mio. Nadie puede salir ni entrar del Santuario ni de sus dominios, sólo te queda obedecer como todos los que estamos aqui, es lo único que podemos hacer si queremos vivir". Mis ojos lo miraron tratando de formar una pregunta.  
  
"Vivir?...es que acaso pueden...". Temía por mi vida porque antes de que me dijera que yo estaba en este lugar yo estaba pensando en irme, en escaparme para poder encontrarme con Mu, porque aqui no podía hacerlo.  
  
"Matarnos...si! lo pueden hacer. Los que han intentado hacerlo han muerto. Los seguían y los torturaban sin piedad. Las torturas aqui son mas crueles que la muerte. Muchos rezaron para que la muerte llegara rápido pero eso sería muy fácil para ellos. La muerte sólo se les dará en caso de que el sufrimiento impuesto por el Patriraca sea el necesario para purgar sus culpas". Nunca había escuchado tal abominación. Hacer sufrir a las personas porque no desean estar en un lugar. Todo esto es encontra de su voluntad. Todo!.  
  
"Entonces no me queda mas que hacer lo que me digan". Mi mirada cayó nuevamente al suelo y una lágrima dejó caer mi pesar y mi agonía de no estar con el amor de mi vida.  
  
"Si, es lo único que puedes hacer". Una de sus manos alcanzaron uno de mis hombros y me ayudaron a respirar mejor. "Si tienes algo en tu corazón...". Se acercó a mi oído y comenzó a susurrar. "es mejor que lo guardes tan adentro como para que nadie lo vea ni lo sienta. Un santo no debe sentir amor por nadie, sólo por servir a Atena y amarla hasta la muerte. Nadie tiene que saber que amas a alguien. De acuerdo?"  
  
Mi corazón se llenó de odio y de resentimiento, no contra Aioros, sino contra algo o alguien a quien yo no conocía pero desde ya me había quitado el derecho de amar y sentir amor por alguien. Tanta furia contendia, tanto odio y pena.  
  
"Es que acaso no puedo amar maldición?". Mi voz retumbó entre las débiles pardes de la pequeña casa.  
  
"Sólo te digo esto y bien claro Saga". Su mirada ya no era amable ni gentil, cambió totalmente y la reemplazó con una fría y llena de fuerza. "Si no quieres olvidar lo que tienes pues ocultalo porque aqui son expertos en destruir pasados".  
  
Y con eso se levantó y cambio el aspecto serio y frío a uno mas suave y dulce. "No quiero que estes mal Saga. Si vas a vivir aqui y hacer uno de mi hermanos debes de sentir y vivir como uno de nosotros". Me estiró su mano y me ayudó a levantarme.  
  
Èl siempre me ayudaba a levantarme. Siempre cuando estaba caido me ayuadaba a ver de otra manera mi cansancio y a ocultar mi pena y mi amor por alguien a quien ya de por si debí haber olvidado, pero él sabía que no podía ser, que mi corazón nunca se rendiría y como él mismo dijo, esa sería mi ruina.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El tiempo pasa difrente en el Santuario. El aire fresco y cálido a la vez hace que el tiempo se alargue y sea mas placentero vivir en un lugar donde el sol se oculta tarde y la noche sea tan corta, como ayudándote a que la pena no sea tan larga, como en mi caso.  
  
Ya son 6 meses desde que Aioros me recogió de ese lugar y al cual no he regresado desde que entreno con él cerca a su casa. Nunca quise preguntarle ni él quiso decirme al principio de donde yo había venido o como me había encontrado puesto que el lugar era demasiado grande.  
  
Me pregunto como estaría Fili sin mi. Seguramente que bien puesto que ya no tendría que estar pasando hambre ni frío ni los maltratos de mi hermano ni de mi madre. Aunque al encontrarse sólo seguramente pudo regresar y ahora vivir con mi hermano. Eso sería una locura pero si averiguaba si estaba bien o en donde estaba eso sería para que me enviarian Atena sabra donde.  
  
"Pensando?". Aioros se sentó junto a mi. Desde que vivo con él siempre vemos el atardecer y el alba. Nunca nos lo perdemos, es algo que nos ayuda a decir que siempre tenemos algo fuera y es nuestro, nuestro al fin.  
  
"Si!, pero como tu dices es algo que no puedo decir". Mis ojos cayeron pesados sobre mis manos, las cuales estaban llenas de heridas y de tierra.  
  
"Puedes pensar pero ya no sueñes Saga, soñar aqui es mas que imposible porque el enemigo puedes estar justo detrás de ti y puede matarte tan sólo por soñar!". Sabía que era la verdad pero no queria creer, no ahora que era el momento mas especial para mi, el atardecer.  
  
"Tienes algo especial Aioros?". Su mirada se perdió en el sol naranja fuego que nos bañaba con su luz.  
  
"Si...mi hermano Aioria". Y vi como una ligera sonrisa de tristeza se asomaba en su rostro.  
  
"Se nota que lo quieres mucho". El dejó escapar una carjacada pero no duró mas que unos segundos.  
  
"Si, pero no debo, ademas yo lo entrenaré dentro de algunos meses después de que tu termines tu entrenamiento".   
  
"Cuando terminará?".  
  
"El patriarca lo decide, no yo".  
  
"El patriarca".  
  
"Él es un hombre muy bueno, cuando lo conozcas ya lo veras". Se levantó y se sacudió el polvo del pantalón. "Date prisa o querras dormir en la helada nuevamente". Corri hasta alcanzarlo y dejé atrás mis penas. Como dice Aioros, hay que dejar de ser uno mismo a veces, para no sufrir.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Esto es lo único que le haz enseñado Aioros?". Un hombre golpeó tan fuerte a Aioros que lo hizo caer entre las rocas mas duras de todo el lugar. Yo casi no podía moverme.   
  
Después de haber peleado con este hombre y al ver que no podía mas ya que era muy fuerte mi cuerpo se rindió y me deje caer al suelo, cubierto por cantidad de piedras. Aioros estaba sangrado menos que yo pero sus heridas eran aun mas graves y eso me preocupaba.  
  
"Él es muy jóven Shura, maldita sea, debes de entender eso nadie es como tu, que aprendes todo tan rápido". Y Aioros le lanzó una bola de energía la cual ese hombre la esquivó sin problemas.  
  
"Te estas haciendo viejo Aioros en tratar de educar en las artes de la lucha a este niño!!...se supone que él ya ha debido de haber vestido la armadura hace mas de 4 meses y ahora me dices que no está listo?...el patrirca lo ve todo y no está muy confome con esto".  
  
Cuando vi que es hombre levantó el brazo para hacer un nuevo movimiento y atacar nuevamente a Aioros, recordé que había visto esa figura y postura en algun lugar. Esa forma de colocar el brazo, de ver hacia su oponente como una basura y la voz de tormenta que tenía al gritar...era, ese hombre era.  
  
"Shura, él no puede, él todavía siente, todavía él es un ser humano que siente no como nosotros que somos piedras que ya no sentimos, como tu Shura, como yo. Como todos los que estamos aqui y que segumios aqui bajo las ordenes de Atena."  
  
Ese hombre era...  
  
"Mmh!, muy interesante, algo que nunca me imaginé, pero espero que lo hayas prevenido, porque nadie que haya cruzado las puertas del santuario o de sus tierras puede amar a alguien".   
  
Lo recordé. Era el hombre que destruyó la casa mi maestro, que no dejó que yo me despidiera de él ni que lo enterrara. Era el hombre que me arranco del lugar que yo consideraba mi casa y de la cual nunca debí salir. Él fue el que me llevo y me dejó aqui bajo el sol, bajo mi pena y lejos de Fili. Él que me alejó de mis sueños, de mi vida y de lo único que considero puro y bueno en este mundo, Mu!.  
  
"Ya basta!". Mi voz se hizo escuchar de entre las piedras.  
  
"Saga, alejate de él. No puedes con él, aun no estas listo". Vi como Aioros trataba de levantarse para poder persuadirme de no querer parar lo que ya había iniciado Shura.  
  
"Tu fuiste quien me alejó de mi hogar, que me dejó aqui y me dejó sin sueños y sin esperanzas de vivir una vida normal. Tu fuiste quien me dejó relegado al olvido y me dejo sin lo que mas quiero". Traté de levantarme pero las piedras estaban sobre mi y me sentía cansado.  
  
"Pobre iluso!...aun no sabes quienes somos tonto?. Nosotros por si no te haz dado cuenta. Somos los caballeros dorados quienes estamos bajo las ordenes de el Patriarca, máxima autoridad del santuario. Quienes cuidamos a Atena, nuestra Diosa y Señora y tu serás parte de nosotros aunque tu no lo quieras. Ese es tu destino y es el que debes de acatar".  
  
"Vete al demonio imbécil". Mis manos hicieron polvo las piedras que tenían aferradas y mi cuerpo sentía que quemaba. Mis ojos ardían y mi cabeza comenzaba a perder el control de mis pensamientos, de mi bondad y de mi cordura. Todo en lo cual yo creo empezó a desvanecerse y mi miedo por destruir algo desapareció y en su lugar la venganza y el dolor llenaron su vacío.   
  
Tan pronto como la energía fluía por mis venas las piedras empezaron a flotar. Mi cuerpo emitía una luz dorada y mis cabellos aun mas azul se volvió. Nunca había sentido esto desde que me encontré por última vez con Mu, espero que sea buen presagio.  
  
"Creo que el niño está despertando sus sentidos, no lo crees Aioros?".   
  
Mi cuerpo no pudo resistir mas y las piedras se volvieron polvo y mi cuerpo recuperó su movilidad. Me puse de pie y sentí como una fuerza, mi fuerza me llenaba y me hacía sentir bien, tan bien que podía destruir todo a mi paso, como yo quisiera como se me diera la gana.  
  
"Saga!, no lo hagas, él es muy fuerte. Es un caballero demasiado fuerte como para que tu lo venzas, no puedes contra él, no..!". Yo ya no escuchaba a Aioros mas, sólo me fijaba en mi objetivo y ese era Shura, ese maldito bastardo.   
  
Mi mente cambió. Ya no quise ser el aniñado de Saga nunca mas, ya no quise ser él que todos tenian que darle la mano para que saliera adelante, ahora era la persona que tenía todo a su paso y al alcance de sus manos. Era yo ahora quien decidía si aceptaba este destino o no.  
  
"Bueno que esperas Saga, es que acaso tienes miedo?". Levanté una mano y un rayo azul salió de ella que lo arrojo entre las piedras de un antiguo edificio griego.  
  
Aioros tenía la mirada fija en mi y sus labios formaban una "o" de asombro al verme tan tranquilo y sin una lágrima encima. Y no era como antes, ya no iba a llorar mas, ya no mas. Mi corazón tenía que guardar a Mu pero no lo iba a olvidar. Tenía que hacer lo que me dijo Aioros-siente pero no lo vivas-y eso voy hacer.  
  
"Maldito guasno, te vas a arrepentir de haberme tocado aunque sea un pelo". Corrió hacia mi y un golpe alcanzó mi estómago pero una de mis manos bloqueraon el golpe. Sus ojos asombrados no daban credito a lo que veia. Y la fuerza que depositó en mi hizo que lo arrojara lejos de mi a unos cuantos metros.  
  
"Tu nunca me vas a volver a tocar, y te harè pagar por lo que le hiciste a Fili". Pero en vez de lamentarse vi que empezó a reirse y ayudándose de las rocas se incoporó y se dirigió hacia mi como si no hubiera sufrido uno de mi ataques.  
  
"Pobre niño, es que caso no sabes porque murió tu adorado maestro?, mm?".Mi mirada nuevamente fija en él encendía mi furia y mi ira.   
  
"Deja de hablar de él, no te atrevas a mencionarlo".  
  
"Yo hablo lo que me da la gana estùpido...Acaso no te imaginas, ingenuo, quien arrancó las plantas que tu adorado maestro necesitaba con tanta prisa? he?". No puede ser. Él fue, el fue quien mató a mi maestro y lo alejó de mi, él fue quien arrancó la plantas de su lugar y las oculto para que yo no las encontrara y me hechara la culpa de su muerte. El fue el culpable, el maldito responsable.  
  
"Lo pagaras maldito, lo vas a pagar caro". Al terminar mi última palabra mi brazos y mi cuerpo entero formaron la figura para mi ataque, el que me enseñó mi maestro y el mas poderoso de todos.  
  
"Creo Shura que es mejor que te vayas". Aioros se levantó a duras penas y se apoyó en una de las rocas detrás mio.  
  
"Nadie puede contra mi, nadie puede contra Shura de Capricornio, nadie puede contra los caballeros dorados, NADIE!....ESCALYBUR". Y lanzó su ataque hacia mi.  
  
"Recuerda siempre lo que te enseñe Saga".  
  
"Maestro?". En mi cabeza estaba mi amestro hablándome.  
  
"Siempre piensa en lo que te enseñé y no habrá problema.  
  
"Maestro...yo". Y el ataque de Shura estaba acercándose a gran velocidad.  
  
"SAGA HAZLO YA!". Aioros gritó y mi labios comenzaron a moverse.  
  
"EXPLOSION DE GALAXIA!!!!". Y el cielo se convirtió en luz dorada, grandes luces y piedras salían despedidas por los choques de tan grandes poderes. Yo sostenía el ataque y también Shura. Yo no queria que todo siguiera igual, que mi vida siguiera igual. Sólo Mu era importante y yo no queria seguir siendo débil. Si tan sólo él estuviera aqui.  
  
"Deja de pensar Saga, CONCENTRATE". Pero fue muy tarde y ambos ataques desaparecieron y ambos Shura y yo caimos al suelo.  
  
Por unos segundos me sentí de plomo, tan pesado y sin vida pero tanía que levantarme y eso era lo que debía de hacer. Shura estaba tendido en el suelo con una sonrisa que podía iluminar una noche oscura.  
  
"De que te ries imbécil". Me limpié la sangre de los labios por las piedras que volaron alrededor nuestro.  
  
"De lo ràpido que hemos encontrado a nuestro hermano de Géminis". Aioros se acercó a mi y me sonrió.  
  
"Bueno Saga, ya es hora de que te digamos por tu verdadero nombre. De ahora en adelante, por orden del Patriarca eres Saga, Saga de Géminis".   
  
Y como si fuera poco ahora ya tenia apellido.  
  
Continuará....................  
  
.............................................................................  
  
N/A: Ups! Mil disculpas pero estoy estudiando. Espero enviar el siguiente nuevamente pero porfavor ENVIEN MAS REVIEWS PARA ALENTARME A SEGUIR. Siento como si nadie leyera mi fic y si nadie lo lee entonces para que continuarlo.  
  
Espero reviews para seguir con esta historia que me encanta mucho.  
  
CIAO! 


	9. BORRA TU MEMORIA

DISCLAIMER: No creo que haya necesidad de volverlo a poner pero por si acaso este fic no atenta contra ningún copyright u otras restricciones propias de los autores. Es solo un fic de un fan para fans.  
  
CAPITULO 9 : Borra tu memoria  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mientras salía de la casa de Aries, mis pasos se hacían mas pesados, como si cada uno de mis pies pesaran mil veces mas que el plomo. No quería alejarme de quien por tanto tiempo estuve alejado, pero si alguien se diera cuenta que todavía, en mi pobre corazón, tengo amor por él, por la persona que puede ser exterminada por su propio maestro.  
  
En estos momentos no puedo flaquear, no debo flaquear, ni perder la guardia, hay muchos que me quieren muerto...  
  
Incluso él mismo.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yo ya no se que es lo que siento  
  
si todavia hay algo en ellos  
  
en esos ojos que me llaman  
  
y que incluso ellos nos separan  
  
Ahora tu vas a decirme  
  
que la vida no vale nada  
  
que no hay como la muerte  
  
para curar esta llama  
  
Ven por favor  
  
alivia este dolor  
  
recuperemos el tiempo  
  
que el infierno nos lo quito  
  
Trata de verme como antes  
  
antes de ser separados  
  
como si fuera el primer dia  
  
la noche que nos amamos  
  
Ven por favor  
  
alivia este dolor  
  
te clama mi cariño  
  
no maltrates mi razón...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aún despierto tengo estas imágenes, estas figuras conmigo mayor, conmigo apenado, caminando sobre estos escalones, subiendo, perdiendome entre brumas.   
  
Ahora es lunes, y muy temprano en la mañana. Aioros me está acompañando a un lugar que antes se me era prohibido de entrar pero se me hace tan conocido aunque es la primera vez que lo veo. Todo lleno de escalones, de piedras finas y blancas, de ruinas y de templos que pense que en mis sueños me los imaginaria, pero en mis propios sueños ya aparecieron varias veces.  
  
"¿Qué pasa Saga?". Colocó su mano sobre mi hombro y me sacó de mis pensamientos. Su sonrisa, como todos los dias, me ayuda a olvidar lo que tengo por obligación de olvidar, que es a Mu, pero sólo dura unos minutos y vuelvo a pensar en él, es como una droga, algo que no me deja pensar ni descansar.  
  
"No pasa nada, no te preocupes". Seguí caminando, tratando que mi rostro se compusiera, que mis músculos se relajaran y que mis ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas.  
  
"Yo te entiendo amigo mio pero como ya te lo dije, no puedes seguir pensando en ..."; y la voz de Shura interrumpió nuestra conversación.  
  
"Que bien que estes aqui hermano de géminis, es realmente bueno que estes listo. ¿Ya lo preparaste Aioros?". Preparaste?...para qué?  
  
"Por favor Shura, dejate de tanta tonteria y dejalo tranquilo, dentro de unas horas lo estara". Aioros estaba un poco triste y no me habia dado cuenta de ello.   
  
Seguí subiendo cada uno de los escalones y nos quedamos sobre unas rocas cerca a un templo muy hermoso.  
  
"Esta es la primera casa Saga. Es la casa del primer guardian de nuestra Diosa Atena. Quien la cuida es el Caballero de Aries". Cuando levanté la mirada, mire a lo lejos a un hombre sentado sobre otra roca. Era delgado y de cabellos claros muy largos, no pude distinguirlo muy bien, pero me hacia recordar a alguien, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes.  
  
"¿Es aquel hombre que veo por allá Aioros?". Él volteó la cabeza y sus ojos se agrandaron por la impresión. Se levantó rápidamente y se limpió el pantalón y la camisa que tenía puesta.  
  
"Es la primera vez que lo veo después de tantos años". Seguía viendolo estupefacto. Era como si Aioros hubiera visto la luz mas bella de este mundo.  
  
"¿Acaso no lo ves seguido?...¿no se supone que vive aqui?". Pero antes que me respondiera dió unos cuantos pasos y me dijo...  
  
"No te acerques, es muy raro que él salga y se aparezca derrepente. No trates de oir nada y de vernos, a él no le gusta que lo miren mucho y menos gente extraña". Y con eso me quedé allí, sentado sobre la roca, pensando, tratando de recodar la dulce y tierna voz de mi gran amor.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía Caballero de Aries". Aioros se acercó y le dió la mano.  
  
"Veo que haz traido a un nuevo aprendiz a caballero, Caballero de Sagitario". Su mirada la dejó caer sobre unas montañas que se veian a lo lejos.  
  
"Ya no es un aprendiz mi querido hermano, ahora es un caballero".   
  
Mientras Aioros le comentaba acerca del nuevo caballero quien cuidaría como todos a la Diosa Atena; el caballero de Aries se sentía cansado y se recostó en una de las columnas de su templo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dudas, de pesares, como si recordara viejos y amargos momentos que él mismo no quisiera volver a vivir, porque para él recordar es vivir.  
  
"Sigues pensando en eso?". Aioros se sentó en el suelo y dejó descansar su ya maltratado cuerpo, relajándolo bajo el sol.  
  
"Si...aún sigo pensando...¿quien pudo hacerlo?...¿cómo pudo?...". Se cruzó de brazos y sus cabellos se dejaron seducir por el viento mientras bailaba con él.  
  
"¿Hablas de la persona que te salvó cuando eras niño?". Aioros jugaba con una piedra sobre el suelo.  
  
"Si...y me siento tan triste...nunca senti tanta tristeza en mi vida y fue por eso que he regresado al Santuario para que Atena me ayude con este dolor". Una de sus manos cogía su pecho, tratando de apaciguar su pena, que las lágrimas dejaran de brotar y que ya no cayeran sobre el suelo como una torrencial lluvia que usualmente cae sobre el santuario.  
  
"Hace cuánto tiempo estás aqui?". Aioros seguía observándolo, tratando de calmar su pena, su amargo pesar.  
  
"hace una semana hermano mio, sólo una semana atrás que contemplo la paz...,me hace mucho bien estar aqui". Y sus cabellos dejaron de moverse, de bailar con el viento y sus labios volvieron a estar en paz.  
  
Nuestro humilde Caballero de Aries estaba confundido y eso hacia que su hermano Aioros se preocupara por él. Él sabía que no había remedio para su pena, que sólo el servico a su diosa Atena era lo único que lo mantendría ocupado y con tranquilidad, sin pensar, sin soñar...como le pasaba a Saga.  
  
"Todo está listo para el ritual?". Mu dejó que sus palabras llegaran a los oídos de Aioros, el cual giró los ojos hacia él y dió una leve sonrisa.  
  
"Si!...todo está completamente listo y en orden...tal como pasó con nosotros, el ritual será efectuado por Shaka, como ya lo sabes". Aioros dejó que su mirada cayera sobre su manos, y una sombra cubrió sus pensmaientos.  
  
"Triste por lo que irá a perder el jóven Saga?". Mu seguía mirando a la nada, dejando que su cuerpo sea acariciado por el viento, por el sol, por la tibiesa del dia.  
  
"Si...es jóven y no quisiera que él sufra".   
  
"Siempre tan humano hermano mío. Pero así son las cosas en esta parte del mundo...no podemos hacer nada, sólo amar a Atena". Aioros se levantó y se dirigió hacia los escalones, para poder descender.  
  
"Yo quisiera que Shaka dejara de hacer eso, me da tanta pena que tanta gente olvide...olvide tanto, tantas cosas..".  
  
"Que tu no quieres olvidar no?". Mu se acercó a su compañero de armas y lo miró directamente a los ojos. "No hay mas remedio, por que si el tiene algún afecto por alguien, es Shaka y solo él quien puede borrarlo y eso lo hará feliz al final...como a nosotros nos hace feliz".   
  
Aioros tenía el ceño fruncido, sus puños contraidos y sus ojos llenos de ira.  
  
"Crees que soy feliz asi?...que olvidar mi pasado me ha hecho amar mas Atena de lo que yo ya la amo?...no deseo haber olvidado lo que alguna vez quise, alguna vez amé...no es justo para nadie, ni siquiera para él olvidar su pasado, no es justo". Y con esas palabras se dejó guiar por su pies dejando a Mu, el caballero de Aries sólo con sus penas y con sus recuerdos.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nunca pensé que Aioros tardara tanto y que hablar tanto con ese caballero fuese tan interesante como para dejarme aqui bajo en el sol incandecente, bueno eso me pasa por mirón.  
  
"Con calor saga?". Aioros tenía esa brillante sonrisa la cual hace que me sienta mejor y me haga olvidar las penas de las practicas y vuelva a tener a mi amigo Aioros de vuelta para seguir conversando y caminando.  
  
"Algo, pero, por qué te tardaste tanto?..pensé que ya se conocían?". Aioros dejó salir una carcajada de su labios y empezó a jugar con una piedra.  
  
"Hace muchos años que no lo veo y bueno, me hace feliz verlo nuevamente, además somos como hermanos, como nosotros, como tu y yo, es bueno volvernos a ver".  
  
Si claro y dejen al pobre de Saga sancochándose bajo el sol, claro!.  
  
"Deseas algo de práctica por hoy Saga?". Eso me gusta y mucho, practicar hace que olvide algo de lo que no quiero olvidar pero me hace mucho bien hacerlo.  
  
"Claro!, eso estaría bien...empecemos".  
  
Y como lo dije, él comenzó con las patadas y los puñetazos. Luego fueron las descargas de energía que cada día que pasaba las dominaba mas, era excelente sentir como la energía fluía como la sangre fluye a través de mis venas, era increible sentir la adrenalina pura y virgen cada vez que siento que puedo ganar y vencer, que puedo derrotar a alguien, que puedo ser yo quien me libere de tanta pena y dolor, que algún día, por mis propios medios, podré buscarlo, así!, a él, a quien no dejaré de amar y desear y quien será mi vida aunque yo desaparezca de la faz de este maldito mundo.  
  
Después de la pelea nos dejamos caer uno a lado del otro, tan cansados pero satisfechos de que habíamos tenido una buena pelea y que yo estaba aprendiendo tan rápido. Pero algo noté en Aioros, estaba algo raro y eso me preocupaba, nunca lo había así.  
  
"Te pasa algo, mmh?". Aioros giro su cabeza y me miró, tenía una mirada perdida y un poco asustadiza, como si algo le pasara y no me quisiera contar.  
  
"Nada, no pasa nada amigo mio, sólo que necesitamos partir cuanto antes para ver a alguien". A alguien?...pues ese alguien debe ser una maldito desgraciado, come niños, para que deje así de asustado a Aioros.  
  
"Pero te veo como asustado y muy preocupado, es que acaso no te gustaría verlo?". Ojalá que me diga quien es , estoy que me muero de la curiosidad, jijijijiji.  
  
"Un caballero muy poderoso, protector y regente de la casa de Virgo, su nombre es...". Pero cuando iba a decir su nombre llegó el petulante de Shura de Capricornio que nos veía con cara de desprecio, mas a mi que a Aioros.  
  
"Pues que esperas pedazo de niñito consentido, que no pones tu cuerpo sobre tus pies y te diriges al Olvideum". Poner mi cuerpo sobre mis pies y dirigirme a what?  
  
"Calma, calma, mucha calma hermano Shura, él ya ira conmigo, justo de eso estaba hablando con él". Shura se sentó sobre una piedra y miró a su alrededor.  
  
"Pues creo que estás un poco tarde Aioros, sabes que no le gusta esperar y mas si es un caballero de quien estamos hablando". Aioros se levantó y comenzó a despolvar su pantalones y dirigió una de sus manos para ayudarme a levantarme.  
  
"Vamos Saga, ya es hora de que partamos, nos espera ya sabes quien". Eso mismo quiero saber.  
  
Tomamos el camino del este y nos rodeamos una montaña, una muy alta y hermosa, rosada por el atardecer, si! ya era la tarde y era una de las mas hermosas del mundo.  
  
"Aioros, como se llama esta montaña?". Aioros seguía caminando y la miró.  
  
"Se llama StarHill y es donde alguna día nuestro Patriarca irá a descansar porque las fuerzas ya no le darán mas". Un poco tétrico pero lindo al fin y al cabo. Una hermosa vista, que algún día mi Mu pueda ver conmigo.  
  
Shura, como siempre entrometido nos estaba acompañando y estaba hombro a hombro con Aioros, creó quen estaban hablando de algo importante.  
  
"Le comentaste al chico de lo que pasará cuando pase bajo las aguas?.   
  
"No! y no quiero que intervengas, quiero que sea lo menos doloroso para él". Aioros levantó la voz y vi que Shura estaba sorprendido y luego me miró, estaba molesto conmigo!...y ahora yo que hice?  
  
Después de rodear la montaña por una hora y media llegamos al lugar el cual Shura lo había nombrado Olvideum. Era un templo dorado que contrastaba mucho con las otras arquitecturas del resto del Santuario. Era enorme pero tan cálido a pesar del frío que hacía afuera y que me estaba carcomiendo los huesos. Aioros me hizo una seña y entramos. No había puertas, no había paredes pero cuando ingresamos era oscuro, no veía nada, ni mis manos, pero sabía por donde ir, que pisar, era algo raro estar allí.  
  
Cuando derrepente vi algo a lo lejos. Era una luz brillante que conforme nos ibamos acercando irradiaba calidez y nostalgia, como si algo penara, como si mis penas se traducieran en ellas, como si mis lágrimas valieran tanto y mi llanto se escuchara.  
  
"Saga!, inclínate". Aioros y Shura a la misma vez me dieron la orden. Lo hice pero, mis ojos vieron la majestuosidad de un ser que creo que no existe en este mundo pero que en estos momentos veo.  
  
"Bienvenido Saga de Géminis, tu hermano, Caballero Shaka de Virgo, te saluda". Y una destellante luz rodeo mi cuerpo y ya no ví a Aioros y a Shura junto a mi.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sabes lo que vas a hacer Shaka?...pensé que habias hablado de esto con el Patriarca". Aioros estaba enfadado, tenía las manos contraídas, estaba nervioso.   
  
"No tengo porque darte explicaciones Aioros, no tengo porque seguir discutiendo esto contigo". Shaka dejó caer el largo de su túnica y le dió la espalda a su compañaero de batallas.  
  
"Por favor Shaka, no debes hacerlo, es tan sólo un simple muchacho, no le deben ser arrebatados sus sueños, por favor". Aioros estaba asustado, quería por todos los medios que no le hicieran nada a Saga, pero nadie puede intervenir en los designios del Patriarca.  
  
"YA BASTA!!!". Shaka levantó la voz y se sintió como si miles de gemidos se escucharan al unísono. "No deseo escuchar mas...se hará lo que debe hacerse y se hará como siempre se hizo. Esta claro?".   
  
Aioros se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Estaba devastado, tenía pena y remordiemientos, no queria que le pasara nada a Saga, no quería que le pasara a Saga lo que le pasó a él, no quería que nadie perdiera tanto por tanto, por nada.  
  
"Shura!..levanta al caballero de Sagitario y llévalo a que repose".  
  
Shura lo levantó y se fué con él.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Me siento tan pesado y liviano a la vez. Mis manos estan como atadas a mi mente y no puedo moverlas porque siento que mi mente ya no me pertenece. La vida se me va y mi cuerpo ya no me responde. Siento como mis lágrimas empiezan a rodar y a caer suavemente sobre mis mejillas, quiero que mi madre me acurruque como cuando era un niño y como cuando ella me amaba. Quiero que estén las personas que tanto amo y amaré y no quiero olvidar nada, no quiero. Quiero que mi vida sea simple y apacible, un simple agricultor, alguien que también pesca y que tala árboles, que sólo vive simple y sencillamente para su familia, para si mismo.  
  
"Saga"  
  
Una voz dulce escuché, tan dulce que creo que me estaba acurrucando en su regazo.  
  
"Despierta Saga"  
  
No se si estoy despierto o dormido, si estoy asustado o confiado si temo o no. Tan sólo quiero abrir los ojos y ver lo que tanto ansío.  
  
"Saga abre los ojos"  
  
Y los abrí lentamente, una a una las imágenes mas bellas se presentaron en mi vista. La silueta de mi madre. La dulce figura de la persona quien me dio el ser. El fuerte semblante de papá cuando se molestaba. La fuerte mano de mi hermano cuando preparábamos la tierra juntos. Todas la imágenes de mi vida estaban allí, pasando frente a mis ojos, y me hacen sentir feliz, como si ya no las volviera a ver jamás.  
  
Pero faltaba una pequeña colección de imágenes, una que hace que mi corazón se regocije al mirar. Vi un destello y lo vi. Era él con una túnica blanca y su sonrisa tan clara que podría llenar una habitación cubierta de oscuridad y sombras. Era el gran delirio de mi existencia, la persona que tanto amo y que jamás olvidaré. Veía su figura heterea desfilar sobre mis ojos. Sus labios suaves esbozando una cálida sonrisa, sus manos acariciando su cabello y como si en verdad él me estuviera viendo, giro su esbelta figura y dejó caer sus cabellos sobre sus hombros tratando de verse aún mas seductor para mi, aún mas hermoso para mi.  
  
Y algo pasó!...las imágenes iban retrocediéndo, las figuras volviéndose plomas, grises y lo que amaba se volvía negro sin vida. Todo tristeza, dolor, dolor, dolor y mucho sufrimiento y pena.  
  
"Tengo que escapar de aqui...no quiero ver esto...ya no, ya no!...alguien que me ayude!!!".   
  
Y como si mis lamentos se dejaran escuchar, abrí nuevamente mis ojos y me encontré de pie, frente a un hombre alto, de cabellos dorados como el sol pero sus ojos cerrados. Mi cuerpo, como antes, no me respondía, seguía como una piedra. Pero mis ojos podían recorrer la habitación y poco a poco pude ver donde estaba. Era una habitación semir oscura, dorada y bañada por una luz tan tenue que mis sombra se veía danzar a muchos metros de mi mismo. Lo raro era que me sentía tan tranquilo y bien como si estuviera nuevamente en casa con mi familia, pero no era verdad.   
  
Queria ver donde estaba de pie y para mi fue una sorpresa ver que era una rectángulo en medio de la habitación, como una pequeña piscina, unos 10 centímetros de profundidad y yo vestido con una túnica blanca. Era extraño y me hizo sentir tanto miedo que la persona frente a mi se acercó lentamente y levantó delicadamente la mano. Uno de sus dedos hizo una figura de una cinta en el aire y recién allí pude hablar y respirar con propiedad.  
  
"Mejor Saga?". Ese hombre está totalmente loco. Cuando salga de aquí jamás volveré a pisar este lugar. Lo juro.  
  
""Quien eres?". Con una de mis manos masajeaba mi cuello. Me dolía un poco hablar.  
  
"Mi nombre es Shaka, como hace unas horas ya te lo dije". Y su larga cabellera se deslizó entre sus dedos. Yo sólo miraba embelezado como cada una de las hebras de su cabello bailaba sobre sus ededos. Parecía, quería mantenerme en trance.  
  
Un momento!...trance?  
  
"Me puedes decir, qué es todo esto?...porque yo no se nada acerca de este lugar y lo que si se es que Aioros debe de estar muy preocupado por mi y aunque no lo crea, también Shura". Si es humano, seguramente Shura estará preocupado.  
  
"Si lo están hermano mio...pero falta poco...sólo quiero que relajes tu mente y que pienses en cosas bellas". Creo que este hombre está muy mal, pero muy mal de la cabeza.  
  
"Aqui no me siento relajado, Sharki o Chata o como te llames! lo que quiero es salir de aqui". Levanté un pie para poder salir de esa poza cuando el agua atrapó mi pierna y la hizo volver a su sitio.  
  
"Mal movimiento hermano mio...es mejor que no te resistas, muchos quisieron hacerlo pero es envano. Deja tu pesada carga atrás y regocijate con tu nuevo porvenir". En este instante el agua empezó a moverse hacia atrás. Mis pies estaban fijos al piso, al fondo de ese espacio lleno de agua, traté de mover mis manos pero no podía.   
  
"Dejate de tonterias, tu pedazo de idiota!, dejame ir". Pero el agua seguía moviéndose.   
  
Maldición!!. Esto provocó que me molestara y mucho. Levanté una de mis manos, parecían de plomo, pero al fin y al cabo la levanté. Y grite tan fuerte como pude, tratando que el mismo Patriarca me escuchara, escuchara que no seré nunca su juguete, que tengo alma y corazón que nunca dejaré de amar y sentir, nunca!.  
  
"EXPLOSI"N DE GALAXIA". Y una fuerte luz, un gran destello iluminó el techo. Ese hombre se perdió tras la luz y yo pude desatar los filos hilos que ataban mi miembros y mis cabellos. Estaba libre y gracias a mi fuerza, gracias a ...  
  
"Muy buen ataque Saga....pero mira tu, el agua está tan cerca...". Agua?, que agua?.  
  
Giré y vi una gran cortina de agua y yo dirigiéndome a ella tan rápido, aun mas que antes.  
  
"Maldito!, dejáme salir, déjame en paz!". Mis dientes estaban apretados y mis ojos llenos de ira.  
  
"Lo siento, pero lo que se tiene que hacer se hará Saga". Y con una de sus manos hizo que el agua se iluminara y mi cuerpo se sintiera cansado y mi cerebro somnoliento.  
  
"Porque...porque todo esto...por...que!". Mi voz perdía fuerza, mis manos caían a cada lado y mi cabeza se dejó caer hacia adelante.  
  
"Es muy simple Saga...a todos, todos los que llegan aqui se les hace pasar por este lugar. Este lugar se llama Olvideum. El Olvido. Cada caballero llega aquí para que les sean borradas todas sus memorias, felices y amargas, tiernas y dolorosas y hasta escabrosas, con la única razón de servir tanto puros física como psíquicamente".  
  
No podía creerlo. Me van a borrar la memoria. Eso es imposible.  
  
"No lo es Saga!...todo lo que piensas yo lo escucho y lo veo. Todo lo que sientes lo siento y lo vivo. Con esto, yo no veré nada, ni sentiré nada. Ni dolor, ni pena, ni amor Saga. Serás feliz y libre de ataduras carnales, de flagelos terrenales, serás completamente libre para amar y adorar a nuestra gran diosa Atena".  
  
No!...no me quiero olvidar de la vida de tuve, de lo momentos felices que viví junto con las personas que aun quiero. De la promesa de Mu, en el lago. Ni sus ojos, ni sus labios. No quiero. Por favor, te lo ruego. Te lo pido.  
  
"Por...fa...vor". Poco a poco mi voz se estaba perdiendo con el agua que fluía bajo mis pies.  
  
"Es todo por tu bien". Y con la única reserva de energía que tenía en mi cuerpo, levanté la cabeza y lo ví darme la espalda. Quise coger su túnica con una de mis manos, que ya estaba en el aire, tratan do de sostenerlo, de deterno y que no se escapara el muy cretino. Pero como si fuera mi destino llegué a la cortina de agua, mis ojos desorbitados por el dolor y mi voz diciendo un no desgarrador se apagaron y lo único que tardó el agua de empapar fue mi mano derecha.  
  
Cada imágen de mi mente era borrada. Mis lágrimas se licuaban con el agua que caía y mi corazón moría a cada movimiento del agua. Si pudiera retrar esto, sería un cuadro pintado de negro, porque la luz, la que iluminaba mi vida, se fue, se esfumó.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"SAGAAAA!!....SAAAA...GAAAA!!". Aioros empzó a correr. No veía a nadie. El pensó que Saga no había pasado la prueba y que seguramente Shaka lo había matado. Pero al llegar al centro de la habitación, encontró a Saga, vestido todo de blanco. Seco, ni una gota de agua salía de su túnica. Era una blanco totalmente radiante.  
  
"Gracias a todos los dioses Saga!...que bueno que estás bien amigo mio". Aioros le dió un fuerte abrazo, pero Saga no se inmuto. Tenía la mirada fija en un sólo lugar, la nada.  
  
"Que pasa Saga?". Saga no decía nada. Sus manos estaban frías y sus labios secos. Sus cabellos eran una belleza pero su cuerpo estaba duro como una roca. Era una estatua.  
  
"MALDICION SAGA, HABLA POR MIL DEMONIOS". Saga no se movió. Sólo el aire hizo que uno de los cabellos de su cerquillo se moviera. Aioros estaba desconsolado. Temía que su amigo ya no regresara mas. Era la única persona con la que podía hablar de si mismo. Del mundo.  
  
"En que te han convertido Saga!...en quéeeeee!".  
  
Aioros no podía mas y cayó rendido al suelo. Sus lágrimas mojaron el filo de la bella túnica blanca. Su mano derecha cogía fuerte la mano de Saga, como tratando de despertarlo, como queriendo que volviera.   
  
"¿Quién eres querido amigo?....QUIEN ERES TU??!!". Y como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, la bella estatua se movió. Su cabeza se inclinó y sus ojos reposaron en los de Aioros. Y habló...  
  
"Soy Saga de Géminis caballero de Atena, servidor del Patriarca, mi Maestro, Sacerdote y regente de mi templo y digno descendientes del señor de las dimensiones".  
  
Aioros se dió cuenta al terminar de oir a su amigo, y como dijo MU, seguro olvidar, lo hará feliz.  
  
Continuará....................  
  
.............................................................................  
  
N/A: HEEEEEE!!!. De vuelta nuevamente. Tengo aún muchas cosas que hacer pero espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.   
  
Ya vieron que hice aparecer ahora así de carne y hueso a nuestro lindo Mu!. Pues bien, así lo veran y mucho mas. Prepárense para lo que sigue, porque los capítulos siguientes tendrán amor, pasión, pena y mucho mucho dolor. Como siempre. Así es la vida.!  
  
Au revoir! 


	10. EL NUEVO MAESTRO

DISCLAIMER: No creo que haya necesidad de volverlo a poner pero por si acaso este fic no atenta contra ningún copyright u otras restricciones propias de los autores. Es solo un fic de un fan para fans.  
  
CAPITULO 10 : EL NUEVO MAESTRO  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Correr!, correr...siempre tengo que correr. No tengo mas remedio que hacerlo si deseo tenerlo nuevamente entre mis brazos.   
  
El Patriarca me envió nuevamente a supervisar el santuario y como de costumbre llego siempre tarde para verlo. Ya son las 6 de la tarde y nuestro lugar de siempre ya debe de estar oscuro. Seguramente él estará sentado leyendo algo interesante, algo que le agrada tanto como a mi me agrada. Tomando algo tibio y relajándose entre los cojines suaves. Sé que me está esperando pero no sé si me perdonará que haya llegado tarde.  
  
"Saga!...no es necesario que camines tan lentamente para que yo no me de cuenta que vienes a esta hora amor". Esboce una sonrisa. Mu se levantó y dejó caer el libro sobre el suelo y se reunió finalmente conmigo. Cuando lo abrazé fue como si tomara a una preciosa nube que al ser tan bella se pudiera disolver si la apretas tanto, pero siento que no pasará eso, que mi amor estará conmigo.  
  
"Te extrañé mucho amor mio". Le di un beso en la frente y coloqué su cabeza en mi cuello. Estuvimos unos minutos abrazados. Sintiendo nuestra presencia, el olor a frutas de sus cabellos, la suavidad de su cintura bajo esa túnica blanca que aunque delgada, me separa.  
  
"Amor...mañana tendremos que hacer muchos cosas y Aldebarán nos acompañará a ver al Caballero de Escorpio". Nuevamente lo mismo. La responsabilidad estaba entre nosotros. Y como siempre estamos obligados a obedecer.  
  
"Para qué tenemos que ver a Milo?...las juntas son una vez al mes y ya se dio una que mal no recuerde". Mu acarició mis cabellos mientras me observaba tiernamente.  
  
"Mañana dictarán una nueva ley...y Milo nos la dirá frente al Patriarca. Eso me lo dijo Aldebarán...además no tienes de que preocuparte, Milo es un buen caballero y siempre ayuda a decidir al Patriarca lo mejor para nosotros, por supuesto encomendándonos a Atena". Cogí su rostro entre mis manos y le di un beso profundo y tierno en sus no mas suaves labios.  
  
"Que tal mi vida si aprovechamos el tiempo y....vamos a dormir un poco mmm?". Mu tenía ese rostro de (ya se lo que quieres hacer) sabelo todo, pero estaba en lo cierto, deseo nuevamente, como siempre, ser uno con él.  
  
"Saga...como siempre te digo amor mio...mañana estarás cansado". Y con eso me besó. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, su cuerpo se amoldó al mio, su respiración comenzó a agitarse. Sentía en esos instantes tanta alegría, amor, pasión, deseo de poseerlo, de hacerlo mio nuevamente, de hacerlo soñar con mis besos y mis caricias, de sentir su calor y sus tierna voz repitiendo mi nombre.   
  
"No importa mi vida...mmhmm....aah! mañana será otro día". No es dificil dejar a Mu frente a mis ojos como una pluma libre y limpia, suave y natural, siendo observada, delineada por vista. Ni una pizca de imperfección, ni una pizca de mortalidad. Nada mas perfecto, nada mas puro, para conservarlo así, en un altar, en el cielo.  
  
"Deseas dejarme así para mirarme todo el día Saga?, pensé que tenías otros planes". Su risa llenó toda nuestra habitación y lo tomé de la cintura. Fue un impulso, no lo pensé, pero fue algo que nació, que quiso salir, sin pedir permiso. Yo no suelo intimidar a nadie, ni siquiera con la mirada, ni con la postura, pero verlo allí, frente a mi...es imposible sentirte un dios y no probar la delicia de ser un Don Juan, aunque sea por una noche.  
  
"Realmente eres el ser mas hermoso sobre esta tierra...lo que mas amo en este mundo". Lo tenía en un sólo brazo, con una mirada pecadora la cual me llevará al cielo. Lo levanté sin esfuerzo y lo conduje entre mis brazos a nuestra cama. Lo dejé suavemente entre cojines negros y dorados, observándome, leyendo mi mente, recorriendo mi cuerpo aun vestido. "Alguna petición amor?".  
  
"Mmhm!...no amor...ninguna...por el momento". Retiré la ropa de mi ya hirviente cuerpo y me dejé caer sobre sus labios, ardientes de deseo por mis besos. Caricias, risas, miradas, movimientos suaves, nombres, frases, promesas que nosotros nos cumplimos y amor, tanto amor. "Oh Saga!...mi vida...te amo...te amo...por siempre...siempre".   
  
En esos momentos, nuestro amor nos llevaba a lugares llenos de colores, de sabores, de dulces y tiernas visiones de ambos, de sólo dos seres, él y yo...nadie mas...  
  
Seguramente son las 9 de la noche y mi corazón está durmiendo, recuperándose de nuestro dulce encuentro. Ahora en este momento él duerme. Sus pestañas rozan su piel y sus labios mi pecho. Entrelaze mi mano derecha con la suya y lo terminé de tapar, cubriendo delicadamente su piel que hace unos momentos yo cubrí con la mia.   
  
"Duerme mi dulce sol, para mañana nuestro amor ya habrá crecido un poco mas". Y con eso me dejé llevar por su aroma y el apacible sonido de su respiración.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Un nuevo rostro ilumina mis noches  
  
un nuevo cielo, me coloca tras de ti  
  
Quiero seguir, viviendo mis dias  
  
tan sólo por ti, quiero vivir  
  
Dime porque, no me recuerdas amor  
  
duele ponerse en el sol, sin calentarse  
  
Dime porque, el sol ya no brilla como antes  
  
como en primavera, las flores ya no creceran  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Estoy cansado, harto y somnoliento. Me aturde mirar la misma imágen. El sol caer, las aves volar, los ruidos del mundo y sobretodo...mi amarga soledad.  
  
Es un mes y 15 días que estoy en mi templo, recuperándome de una gran pelea contra Shura y no tengo mas remedio que descansar y todo por órdenes del Patriarca. La única persona que me visita seguido es el Caballero de Sagitario; él se llama Aioros y es un caballero muy responsable y correcto. Adora a nuestra Diosa Atena y eso me gusta.  
  
Pero, en este momento tengo unas ganas locas de salir, de estirar las piernas y relajarme bajo un árbol y dejar de pensar en algo que sucesivamente sueño. Esos sueños que me ahogan, que me dejan sin respiración, me matan y me torturan y no me dejan vivir en paz. Soy un sacerdote y no debo pensar en cosas pecaminosas, terribles para mi. Aunque hay algo mas terrible en mi vida y fue cuando me trajeron a mi templo, al templo de Géminis y no recordaba nada. Mi mente se llenó de cosas negras y mi voz se fue por unos dias. Aioros me acompañó muchos de ellos, pero aunque hablé por horas con Shura, él nunca me dijo como sucedió o que me había pasado antes.   
  
Ahora me acuerdo de mi pasado. Como me contaba Aioros, a mi me abandonaron de bebé muy cerca del santuario y el Patriarca, mi maestro cuidó de mi. Me ayudaron a crecer fuerte y saludable, a amar a nuestra ama y señora, dueña de nuestro futuro, Atena! y pude descubrir que pertencía a este hermoso y santo lugar. Todas las imágenes que tengo de mis recuerdos iban llenándose como por obra de magia. Mi cabeza recibia información y recordaba como mi vida había sucedido antes de haberla perdido con una amnesia temporal. Pero ahora me siento solo y deseo ver algo que ansío ver pero no se que es. Siempre le pregunto a Aioros si algo me había pasado, seguramente algo que no recordaba por el momento y siempre recibía una negativa, que no recordaba o que no sabía...eso era todo.  
  
Ya son las 5:30 p.m. y mis ojos contemplan el cielo anaranjado. Como sucumbe el sol a su cansancio y se retira a descansar. Las nubes naranjas lo ayudan a retirarse mientras yo lo despido con una adiós melancólico y triste. Me siento sobre los cojines dorados de seda y veo sobre mis manos mis propios cabellos. Siento pena y extraño algo. Busco y busco en mi cabeza y no lo encuentro, no lo recuerdo. Aioros siempre me dice que no hay nada que recordar por ahora, que la vida para nosotros los sacerdotes es sufrimiento y hay que recibirla tal como viene...y así lo haré.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Veo que el Caballero de Géminis reacciona muy bien, no Milo?". El patriarca, señor del santuario quien cuida a Atena, se dirigía a Milo, el Escorpión en un salón privado.  
  
"Si mi señor...no recuerda nada de su pasado y acepta normal y naturalmente sus nuevos recuerdos". Milo volvió los ojos al piso, en respeto al Patriarca.  
  
"Eso me alegra, Milo!...además nuestro hermano ya no sufrirá mas y será mejor para todos, para Atena, que él ya no recuerda su horrible pasado, el cual lo torturaba y lo hacía desear cosas que nos son prohibidas". El Patriarca dejó un pergamino sobre una mesa y se dirigió a una ventana. "Saga ha recibido la armadura de Géminis como suya y ella lo acepta, es una señal legítima que él es dueño del templo de Géminis y señor de las dimensiones...pero, necesita aprender aún mas de su fuerza, de la antiguedad del santuario, de sus hermanos, del universo. Y necesito a alguien que lo dirija y ayude, que lo haga adorar mas a Atena. A obtener mas conocimientos, muchos mas".  
  
"Desea que algún caballero, uno de mis hermanos lo prepare?". Milo se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la ventana.  
  
"Si Milo...quiero que Mu de Aries sea quien le enseñe a como vivir en este, nuestro mundo".  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Desde que vino Milo al templo, sabía que algo andaba mal. Vi que traía muchos papeles y detrás suyo estaba Camus de Acuario. Nunca le pregunté directamente a Milo y es una curiosidad muy grande...¿Por qué cuando Milo sale de su templo, también lo hace Camus?...es un enigma que Aioros no me ayudará a resolver aunque le ruegue.  
  
"Buenas noches hermano mio". Milo me saludó dándome la mano y recostándose en una de las sillas de mi habitación.  
  
"Que te trae por aquí?...es muy raro verte aquí Milo". Traté de no verlo directamente a los ojos, porque Camus siempre se molesta cuando lo hago y esa es otra pregunta que siempre me hago...¿Por qué?.  
  
"El Patriarca desea que aprendas mas de nosotros hermano mío. Ya se te ha dado la armadura hace muchas semanas atrás, haz vivido con nosotros por años y años, desde que eras un bebé, pero sabes muy poco acerca de nuestro pasado, de nuestra historia, y aún mas importante, acerca de tu propia fuerza".  
  
"Pero Milo...ya sabes que se manejar muy bien mi cosmoenergía, que no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo y lo peor de todo es, que tengo que tomar clases y sabes que detesto estudiar o leer mucho, me aburre". Coloqué mi cabeza en la amohada y cerré los ojos.  
  
"Es necesario y además es una ley, firmada y sellada por nuestro maestro. No puedes hacer nada Saga". Milo sonreía tiernamente como si yo fuera un niño.  
  
"Maldición Milo!...esta bien, esta bien...de todas maneras tengo que hacerlo no?...bueno, dime quien es mi maestro!". Milo dejó los papeles sobre mis piernas, mientras que Camus se recostaba sobre una pared con los ojos cerrados.  
  
"Mu de Aries". Milo se levantó y se colocó al costado derecho de Camus.  
  
"Mu?...pero él no está aqui Milo...el se fué hace muchos años..acaso no lo recuerdas?". Milo y Camus se quedaron viendo.  
  
"Mu está aqui por órdenes del Patriarca y él será quien te ayude a aprender aun mas cosas de las que nosotros sabemos, hermano mio". Milo miró al suelo y apago su voz.  
  
"Con que Mu está aqui...recuerdo que él no era muy comunicativo". Camus empezó a toser y Milo se sentó a mi lado rápidamente.  
  
"Mu es así por naturaleza, sólo tienes que aprender a tratarlo, en el fondo es un buen hermano y compañero". Milo se levantó nuevamente y me entregó los pergaminos nuevamente. "Leelos Saga antes de verlo el día de mañana a las 6 de la tarde...y no te olvides, a él le gusta la gente puntual y mas si es un caballero de quien estamos hablando". Camus salió del templo y Milo se despidió de mi.  
  
Antes estaba sólo, aburrido y sin hacer nada, ahora me toca aprender, estudiar y estar con el caballero mas antipático, aburrido y pesado de todos...Mu de Aries...bah!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Camus?". Milo se le acercó y le acarició el cabello.  
  
"Dime". Camus estaba leyendo en la cama y tratando de desconectarse del mundo y de Milo aunque sea un momento.  
  
"Qué haces?". Milo se sentó a su lado mientras se quitaba una bata negra, la cual sólo lo dejaba con una pantalón negro de seda y que mostraba toda su masculinidad.  
  
"Leyendo". Camus ni siquiera lo miró, estaba tan concentrado...la lectura estaba tan interesante.  
  
"Puedes dejar de leer por favor?...deseo hablar contigo de algo importante". Camus se quitó los lentes y los colocó sobre el libro que estaba en su regazo.  
  
"De que se trata".   
  
"Siento que Saga está en peligro". Camus tomó sus lentes, se los puso, cogió su libro y se zambulló nuevamente en la lectura...muy interesante.  
  
"CAMUS!!". Milo le quitó lo lentes, tiró el libro y se sentó sobre sus piernas. "Escúchame por amor a Atena".  
  
"Lo que estás pensando Milo es una tonteria. Mu es el caballero mas confiable que vive en el santuario y tu me dices que Saga está en peligro si está con él?...creo que estás exagerando". Camus acomodó sus cabellos mientras observaba la interrogante en los ojos de Milo.  
  
"CAMUS DE ACUARIO!!..sabes que cuando siento algo es porque es importante y bueno o malo, tenemos que hacer algo".  
  
"Ah!...cuando sientes algo no?...a ver, sientes esto?". Camus colocó la mano derecha sobre el pecho de Milo. Una sonrisa malevola se formaba sobre el rostro de Milo mientras se mojaba los labios.  
  
"No cambies de tema mi amor...sabes que me vuelves loco cuando me tocas". Milo tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que Camus lo acariciara y recorriera su cuerpo con sus manos. Simples caricias.  
  
"Te gusta?...veo que si!". Camus se levantó un poco y empezó a besar el cuello de Milo.  
  
"Ahh! Camus...creo que no quieres que me preocupe no?". Milo tenía sus manos perdidas en los cabellos de Camus.  
  
"Si!...no me gusta que el Patriarca ponga tanta responsabilidad sobre tus hombros. Sólo quiero que te ocupes de nosotros, de tí mismo, de nuestra vida, nada mas". Con eso, Camus le dió un profundo beso. Milo se apoyó en su piernas y rodeó a su amado con sus fuertes brazos. La respiración, el calor, los movimientos seguían aumentando. Ya no podían detenerse...eran imparables.  
  
"No vas a seguir leyendo mi vida?". Milo le quitó la camiseta de un sólo tirón y dejó que Camus se recostara sobre él.  
  
"Si voy a leer, pero esta lectura...mmmh!...sólo es para adultos amor". Milo sabía que esa noche iba a sentir nuevamente el gran amor que Camus le tenía pero no siempre se lo demostraba. Y a Milo le encantaba que Camus se dejara guiar por el amor y por el calor de la noche, que lo dejara totalmente exausto, la respiración entrecortada y con los músculos tan relajados que no se levantaría hasta el medio día del día siguiente.  
  
"Oh Camus!...hazme feliz, hazme soñar...oh mi vida!...hazme el amor, hazme sentir tu amor, tu vida...mi vida!". Milo empezaba a hablar entre los labios de Camus, mientras éste lo besaba mas y mas fuerte. Deliciosos labios llenos de amor y devoción para con quien ha pasado tantas alegrías y tristezas. Milo era el ser que Camus siempre tendrá para si, la única persona que lo  
  
sacó de la tristeza, de la soledad y le mostró la luz y los colores del amor, de la amistad y de la hermanadad.  
  
"Te amo Milo....aaahh!...uno somos para siempre mi bien, para siempre mi cariño, para siempre". Milo sentía que su cuerpo ya no iba a aguantar mas, que sus nervios estaban siendo probados hasta llegar al límite. Quería que Camus lo hiciera suyo, que lo tomara entre sus brazos y lo hiciera parte de él, uno solo, pero sabía que Camus, como todo un caballero, dejaba que el tiempo pase y que el calor aumentara, que el deseo se acreciente y que Milo...como a él le gusta, pidiera a gritos que lo amara.  
  
"Oh Camus, mi vida, por favor!"...Milo no podía ni con su alma y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara mientras Camus lo besaba y acariciaba por todas partes, por toda su piel.  
  
"Eso es por no dejarme leer...jejeje!". Camus se rió.   
  
"Malvado...te estás vengando...YA CAMUS, APÚRATE, YA NO PUEDO ESPERAR MAS, AMOR!". Milo estaba desesperado. Colocó sus piernas alrededor la cintura de Camus y con un movimiento hizo que él quedara sobre su abdómen y Camus recostado sobre una gran almohada.  
  
"JAJAJA!, con que juegos fuertes mm?...bueno, estoy a tu disposición mi cariño...que me vas hacer?". Camus estaba listo para todo lo que le hiciera Milo. Su amor era de temer.  
  
"Eres un malavado con tu amorcito...por eso te voy a castigar". Camus levantó las manos sobre su cabeza y se relajó bajo el peso de Milo.  
  
"Listo para recibir el castigo amor...qué castigo me vas a dar?". Milo con un suave movimiento se levantó y miró con soberbia a Camus.  
  
"Con que listo mmm?...vamos a ver si puedes con esto". Y con un sólo movimiento de caderas hizo que Camus se levantara de la cama, arqueando el cuerpo, apretando los dientes y cogiendo la sábana lo mas fuerte que podía. Sentía el calor y la estrechez de estar dentro del cuerpo de quien lo hacia senir tan feliz, pero todo fue tan rápido que le templó los nervios. "Mi amor?...estás bien?...Camus?".  
  
"Sólo...mue..vete un poco massss". Camus sentía una corriente eléctrica recorriendole el cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de luces y su cuerpo estaba contraido hasta que al fin Milo se movió. "Ahhh!....ahhh!...mas Milo...oh por todos los santos...mas...quiero...mas...caderas...ca..de.rAAAHH!". Camus estaba perdiendo el control y sus propias caderas estaban moviéndose al mismo tiempo que Milo.   
  
"Ohh!...mmmnn!...Camus!...ah!..ah!..ah!...mas...rápido!". Milo seguía moviéndose sin parar, tenía los labios contraídos, las manos en el pecho de Camus y la vista hecha un mundo de estrellas.  
  
"Más...mucho más...yo sé que...ahh!...que me puedes dar mas que eso amor...". Camus cogió de los cabellos a Milo y le dió un beso lleno de pasión, ardor, deseo. Devoró sus labios, su lengua jugaba con la suya y sus mejillas rojas por tanta presión acumulada. "Muestrame de que estas hecho cariño".  
  
Milo se levantó un poco mas y nuevamente bajó tan rápido e inesperado como la primera vez.   
  
"Aaaahhh!...MILOOOO!!!". Camus no podía mas, era demasiada presión y Milo era tan bueno en hacerlo sentir el centro del universo. "Oh Milo...juntos...si?...vamos amor!". Camus abrió los ojos suavemente. Sus ojos azules dejaban ver un brillo especial tras las lágrimas de absoluto deseo.  
  
"Juntos amor...juntos!...siempre juntos". Y en pocos segundos, ambos fueron enviados a un espacio donde no sienten nada mas que ellos dos y su amor, sólo los dos. Milo y Camus. Milo cayó sobre Camus con la frente húmeda del sudor, los labios hinchados y los ojos desorbitados. Camus abrazo fuertemente a Milo y le lleno de besos la frente y le acomodó el cabello.  
  
"Can...sa...do...Cami!". Camus se sonrió...Milo es el único que le dice Cami y será el único quien se lo diga, es un gesto tan dulce llamarlo así.  
  
"Lo sé mi vida, lo sé, pero me hiciste sentir el ser mas importante amor...gracias!". Milo cerró los ojos y se dejó arruyar por Camus. Éste lo cubrió con una frazada delgada mientras que se disponía a acompañarlo en un apacible y reparador sueño.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mañana tendré que ver a Mu y me siento algo nervioso. Espero que no me duerma cuando lo vea, pero creo que eso sucederá porque si me va a enseñar historia, me tendrá como su peor alumno. No me gusta leer.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Son las 5 de la mañana y no puedo dormir. El Patriarca me ordenó que guiara al caballero de Géminis y que lo ayudara, pero no tengo cabeza para ello, sólo para esa persona que a cada momento aparece en mis sueños y me deja con las mejillas rosadas y tan cansado, nunca puedo ver su rostro, sólo puedo sentir su amor, su presencia, algo extraña, pero al fin y al cabo suya. Y al enseñar ahora a este caballero, no creo que tenga tiempo en decifrar este gran problema que tengo y que lo llevo como una pesada carga sobre mi espalda y que su peso es tan dificil de llevar. Sólo necesito que él, ese alguien que me ayudó a volver a vivir, me aligere este peso que por muchos años llevo.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya son 10 minutos para las 6 de la tarde y Milo me va a llevar a ver a Mu. Sólo se que no habla mucho, mejor dicho con nadie y es muy raro que salga de su templo si no es con un permiso especial de nuestro maestro. Aioros me dice que es un buen hombre pero aunque escuche cosas buenas o malas de el, verlo directamente va hacer otra cosa, otra sorpresa.  
  
"Listo Saga?". Milo estaba tranquilo y Camus esperando afuera.   
  
"Si, como siempre...vamos?". Salí del templo en compañía de Milo y Camus. Milo estaba dirigiendo a Camus y a mi, mientras que yo estaba preguntándome como será el dichoso caballero a quien todos le tienen respeto y mucha confianza. Escuché de Milo que es un caballero muy confiable, tanto que fue por eso que se le colocó en la entrada al santuario y nadie puede entrar si su dueño esta en casa. Que miedo!.  
  
Sin pensar mucho llegamos rápidamente. Su templo estaba desierto y él no estaba...que bien!.  
  
"Milo!, creo que no hay nadie...vámonos". Camus me cogió del hombro justo cuando me iba a regresar al templo cuando escuché unos pasos.  
  
"Caballero de Aries...hemos venido con el caballero de Géminis". Camus estaba sereno y su voz se hacia escuchar entre las columnas del templo.  
  
Y derrepente vi una armadura dorada, las botas, el casco...y...el cabello...ese cabello yo lo tuve entre mis dedos...ojos violetas...los tuve mirándome...sus labios...atrapados con los mios...  
  
Muchas imágenes...muchos sentimientos. Tristeza, dolor, amor, deseo, pasión, angustia, pérdida y al final la desolación. Sentí que mi cuerpo perdía coordinación, mi visión se nublaba, mis manos cogían mi cabeza y una voz dulce repetía y repetía como un mantra, como un rezo..."No me olvides Saga...nunca me olvides". Y la oscuridad, mi mano derecha, cubrió mi mente nuevamente.  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
N/A: Tan, tan tan tan.....musiquita misteriosa què les pareció? comienza una lluvia de tomates No, no!!! Esta bien , esta bien, no se enojen. Yo sé que soy mala dejàndolos ahì pero al fin ya se vieron, aunque sea por un ratito Ay este Saga no resiste impresiones fuertes Para el siguiente capìtulo les aseguro que se va a poner super bueno.   
  
Sit tienen màs preguntas, como algunos reviews ya me mandaron y espero haber resuelto, no duden en seguir enviandolas.  
  
Les agradezco a todos los que me envìan reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen y sobre todo les pido que me digan que partes les gustan y cuales no para ir mejorando la historia de poco en poco. Què les parece, trato? Yo escribo màs si ustedes envian reviews, que tal?  
  
Bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo!!!  
  
Vrenda-san  
  
VVRENDAYAHOO.COM  
  
Continuará....................  
  
.............................................................................  
  
N/A: Heee!..............Mas reviews si?......... 


	11. SEÑALES

DISCLAIMER: No creo que haya necesidad de volverlo a poner pero por si acaso este fic no atenta contra ningún copyright u otras restricciones propias de los autores. Es solo un fic de un fan para fans.

CAPITULO 11 : SEÑALES

"Me encanta estar contigo amor!". Mu estaba sobre mi pecho, viendo el cielo azul que nos cubría mientras que un sol esplendoroso nos bañaba.

"Igual por aqui mi vida". Le di un beso en la frente y me recosté sobre el árbol. Dejé que el viento reordenara mis cabellos y que mi piel respirara un poco. La armadura no me deja respirar y me molesta. Hasta ahora no me acostumbro.

"En qué piensas mmh?". De repente vi sus hermosos y profundos ojos violetas y sus labios tenían esa sonrisa divina que tanto me gustaban. Puso una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla y me besó. Cuanta ternura siento, no sólo compartir nuestra cama y gustar de nuestros cuerpos nos llena, la dulzura y la ternura es parte de nuestra relación también.

"No es nada!....sólo pienso la suerte que tengo en tenerte a mi lado y que aún no te haz dado cuenta que pierdes el tiempo conmigo". Sus ojos se abrieron, sus labios se abrieron pero no emitieron sonido. Sólo se levantó y me dió la mano. Así caminamos por una hora, tomados de la mano. Esa parte del santuario era sólo y exclusivamente para nosotros y hasta ahora no se porque, si se supone que otros pueden también estar aqui, pero bueno, Mu sabe lo que hace.

Después de caminar fuimos a mi templo. Nos dimos un baño, comimos algo, pero no habló hasta que...."Saga!". Di la vuelta y lo vi sentado viéndome y tratando de no llorar.

"¿Qué pasa amor?...porqué lloras?...dime".Él no decía nada, sólo no paraba de llorar. Sus manos ocultaron su rostro, estaba bañado en lágrimas.Lo abrazé y le dí un beso en una de sus mejillas húmedas. "Dime corazón, que sucede?".Al poner mis ojos sobre los suyos vi mucha pena y dolor y eso me asustó.

"No quiero que me dejes....nunca!". Y sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y me besó.

Yo correspondí su beso y acaricié su espalda hasta que se tranquilizó. Durante toda la noche no dormí, pensando en lo que me había dicho. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que él tuviera miedo de quedarse sólo y jamás pensé en dejarlo, pero yo también tengo miedo que se vuelva ese miedo en realidad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tengo yo esperanza tengo un gran deseo de verte en mi corazón buscando y amando

Trato de encontrarme y aún mas de perdonarme pero tu sigues en la mente en mis labios en sangre

Pero quiero reconocerme volver a confiarte mis sueños mas siniestros los claros, los mas vanos.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando desperté lo hice sobre un piso frío y duro, lleno de oscuridad y me dolía tanto la espalda que no podía mas estar echado, así que me levanté y traté de mantener el equilibrio. Por un momento pensé que había perdido la razón, que había sentido algo extraño en mi corazón y que alguien estaba esperándome pero no sabía donde.

Vi un templo, traté de ingresar pero algo me lo impedía, estaba tan aturdido y sentía tanto frío que me arrodillé frente a la puerta y pedí a gritos que alguien me ayudara. Pero nadie salió, absolutamente nadie.

"ATENA!!!, SI ALGUIEN DE TUS HIJOS ESTA AQUI, PIDE POR FAVOR QUE ME AYUDE!". Mi voz estaba tan agrietada que no podía articular palabra alguna, pero vi un par de botas, alguien estaba frente a mi y antes de dormir nuevamente sobre el piso, en suelo extraño, vi un par de ojos violetas, dulces que me observaban y que mi corazón, aún no se porque, adoran tanto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Milo, puedes dejar de pasearte tantas veces frente a la cama, ya es tarde y tienes que levantarte temprano y no estoy bromeando". Camus siempre es así, cuando me ve preocupado desea que se acabe y verme bien, pero en estos instantes me siento un poco intranquilo, no un poco, muy intranquilo!.

"Ve a dormir Cami!...yo estaré bien". Le di la espalada y me disponía a proseguir en mi caminata cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos que me rodearon.

"Ven amor, necesitas descansar...no es bueno para ti". Me recosté sobre su pecho y me quedé así por unos minutos. Sus manos acariciaban mis brazos y sus labios mi frente. Sentí que él estaba muy cansado y que hasta podía quedarse dormido de pie con tal de hacerme compañía.

"Estoy muy preocupado por Saga". Camus me tomó en sus brazos y me condujo a nuestra cama. Se sentó junto a mi y me acarició las manos.

"¿Porqué amor?". Me dió un beso y colocó mis manos sobre su pecho.

"No sé como lo recibirá Mu, tengo miedo que si no lo acepta, el Patriarca se moleste y pueda castigar a Saga y sabes que los castigos del Patriarca son demasiado crueles y aún mas con una persona como él,que aún no sabe mucho de nosotros". Camus no dejaba de escucharme, puso toda su atención y su mirada seguía prendida en la mía, era como si estuviéramos conectados de alguna forma.

"Sabes amor, tan bien como yo que Saga es un ser especial, que no es como nosotros, desde que ingresó a este santuario, es por eso que él al ser como es tiene oportunidad en este mundo...ya verás que todo estará bien y todo será perfecto para él, además no estamos nosotros a su lado para cuidarlo?". Me dio una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban y en ese momento me dejé de preocupar porque sentí que Cami me había hecho comprender que Saga estaría bien y que Mu entendería...que comprendería.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol, suave y brillante que no daña mis ojos. Las flores levantándose como espigas doradas por el sol y llenas de vida por el viento y hay tanto viento que me impide sentir el calor del sol, es por eso que es tan suave.

"Saga, donde estas amor!". Escuché que alguien me llamaba, una voz dulce,alguien pedía mi presencia, alguien me reclamaba. Cuando de pronto vi a alguien sentado sobre las flores, entre ellas, haciendo una gran corona, un collar de flores, las mismas que rodeaban a esa persona a ese ser que me inquieta tanto.

"¿Quién eres tu?". Pero no respondía así que me acerque un poco mas, un poco mas para verlo de cerca para conocer a un ser que me revolvía el corazón con tal sólo escucharlo. Y vi un par de ojos violetas que me miraron, unos labios rosados que me sonrieron, unas manos suaves que tomaron mi rostro y un cuerpo tan fino que mis manos delinearon hasta su cintura, porque sabía que todo el ser que estaba frente a mi, era parte de mi, era yo, eramos uno.

"Te extrañé tanto Saga, gracias por no olvidarme, gracias mi amor!". Sentí que mis lágrimas bañaban mi rostro, que mi corazón sentía una inmensa alegria y una inmensa tristeza, que mis pulmones no podían dejar de aspirar el perfume de sus cabellos, que mis manos perdían el tacto por hacerme recordar la suavidad de su cuerpo, que mis ojos se cegaban de ver lo hermoso de su rostro, tenía tanto y tan poco, era amor y a la vez mi martirio.

"Te amo...te amo tanto". Dejé al fin que esas palabras manifestaran como mi cuerpo y mi mente se sentían, que esas palabras, esas dos palabras y tan repetitivas en mi alma dejaran describir lo solo que me sentía, y que sabía que yo tenía a alguien en algún lugar del mundo que esperaba por mi por volver a ver.

"Te amo Saga, te amo!". Y con un beso despertó lo que alguien había hecho dormir. Reviví los dulces momentos que viví con él, con Mu, mi hermoso Mu, él era parte de mi y alguien lo arrancó de mi mente, pero jamás, nunca de mi corazón. Es por eso que me mantenía buscando, aburrido, con pena, con pesar. Es por eso que lo extrañaba, que lo ansiaba, que él era mi vida y sin ella mi existencia no sirve de nada.

"Como pudieron alejarme de ti Mu, como pudieron cielo mio, como lo hicieron". Nos quedamos abrazados, tratando de tenernos mas tiempo. Pero sentí que él deseaba decirme algo, que quería comunicarme algo.

"Mi amor, tenemos poco tiempo, y debo hablarte de algo importante". Nos sentamos sobre las flores y lo tomé de las manos.

"¿Que pasa amor?...no pasará nada puesto que estamos los dos juntos ahora y nadie nos va a sep....". Colocó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios en señal que guardara silencio.

"Saga...cuando despiertes yo voy a estar contigo y nos reuniremos para siempre". Yo estaba feliz y loco de alegría que cogí su rostro y le di un beso que casi lo dejo sin respiración.

"Te aseguro que seremos inmensamente felices amor...estoy ansioso de estar, de verte siempre". Pero no vi en su rostro, en su cuerpo la misma alegria que la mia, vi pena y eso me dio miedo. "¿Que pasa cielo?...es que acaso no estas feliz de reunirte conmigo?".

"No!...no es eso amor, sabes que es lo que tanto ansio" y me dio un beso en la mejilla. "Pero no es tan fácil...hay un problema que tenemos que resolver antes de estar verdaderamente juntos y tendrás que ayudarnos Saga".

"No entiendo". Empezaba a confundirme y eso me daba miedo.

"La persona que tu vez como Caballero de Aries, efectivamente soy yo, Mu, pero yo no completamente. El dia que me rescataste de los caballeros dorados, ese día me llevaron al santuario y me obligaron a pasar por el agua del Olvido "El Olvideum". Pensaron que con eso borrarían mi pasado, que ya no recordaría a mi familia y a la persona que me ayudó a tratar de escapar de ellos, pero no lo consiguieron. El patrairca se dió cuenta que aún podía recordar y practicó sobre mi una técnica que nunca se había usado. Esa técnica se llamaba "División de almas". Lo que hace es separar lo que quieres tener en el cuerpo y el resto dejarlo en el mundo de los seres mitológicos y así me confinaron a ser el Bankoo y vivir en los sueños y visiones nocturnas de las personas, en la fantasía de los niños y vivir en la "no realidad" de la gente, mientras que mi otro yo estaba cumpliendo ordenes del patriarca siendo quien cuida las puertas del santuario, no recordando nada, ni amando nada, sobre amando a Atena, es decir, la nada".

Tan pronto como terminó su relato lo abrazé y bese, queria que todo fuese mentira, pero pidio continuar.

"Saga, pero para estar juntos me tienes que hacer despertar en mi otro yo, tan pronto como te sea posible. Tienes que hacer que él se enamore de ti y que recuerde como cuando eramos uno, que yo necesito tanto de él como él de mi y que ambos te amamos a la misma vez". ¿Como podía lograr eso?

"Saga!...levántate!".

Esa voz!, de quien es esa voz.

"Saga!, es Mu, el caballero de Aries quien te está llamando, tienes que despertar, y rápido". Estaba nervioso y asustado.

"Él no dejara que me acerque a él tan facilmente amor". Sus manos cogieron las mias y no dejo de mirarme mientras me dio sus ultimas palabras.

"¿Soy yo recuerdas amor?...en ambos está nuestro amor por ti" y me dio un último beso.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Saga...levántate!". Nuevamente esa voz que me llama, pero no tan dulce, no tan suave, era una orden.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi la armadura dorada de Aries puesta en un hombre de caracter fuerte, de ojos fríos y una tez blanca, parecía de mármol.

"Es una buena señal que el Caballero de Géminis se despierte después de tantos desmayos. Es la primera vez que veo que un caballero, hermano mio se desmayara tantas veces en un sólo día". Cuando lo ví bien, era mi Mu de pie, con un aire de mando, fuerte y enérgico.

Traté de ponerme de pie pero no conseguí hacerlo, sólo me senté y traté de coordinar mis sentidos.

"Toma esto". No quise beber ni comer, sólo queria estar sólo, para reflexionar, pensar.. "Si no lo aceptas estarás muriéndote de hambre porque aquí te quedarás hasta que aprendas a obedecer y saber como se vive aqui". Levanté la vista y su larga capa blanca acarició mi rostro y lo vi alejarse. Tal como dijo Mu, eran tan diferentes en caracter y tan idénticos. Eran uno sólo, lo que tanto amo.

"No hay tiempo Saga, hoy empieza tu ardua jornada jóven caballero".

Me sentí mejor y me levanté. Él seguía caminando y dándome la espalda. Su larga capa junto con él dió la vuelta a una columna y lo dejé de ver por unos segundos. Me puse un poco nervioso porque no lo veía y además su Templo era grande por dentro, más que el mio. Cuando di vuelta a la columna ví una habitación preciosa.

"Qué estás esperando Géminis?....toma asiento que debo hablar seriamente contigo!". Cuando ingresé sentí pena, mucha pena. Como si las paredes me quisieran decir algo, levanté mi mano derecha y la coloqué sobre una de las paredes y sentí dolor y angustia, algo que no había sentido cuando ingresé al Templo. Mu al ver lo que estaba haciendo cogió un libro y lo lanzó hacia mi mano.

"Ay!". Cogí rápidamente mi mano pero el libro la había alcanzado antes de retirarla por completo. Lo miré pero el tenía la visión puesta en otro libro que tenía sobre su regazo. "Por qué lo hiciste?".

Mu se acomodó los cabellos y no levantó la vista. Siguió leyendo.

"Te pregunté por qué lo hiciste?". Él seguía leyendo tan tranquilamente como si yo no estuviera. "RESPONDEME!!". Levanté la voz y enseguida levantó la vista. Tenía esa mirada de orgullo, de soberbia, tenía los labios esbozando una leve sonrisa de agrado y desagrado a la vez. No sabía como reaccionar ante eso, no sabía que hacer ante él.

"Muy bien Saga....toma asiento y te explicaré porque lo hice...por favor". Ahora si que no entiendo nada.

No sabía donde sentarme, toda la habitación estaba llena de libros, de todos los colores y de diversos tamaños. Filos dorados, papeles suaves, telas, cuero, olores a robles, cerezo e incienso y ni que decir de la decoración de la habitación, nunca vi una en mi vida tan finamente decorada. Tenía cortinas rojas y doradas, marrones y negras, azules y verdes, cojines dorados y tan suaves al tacto que podía dejar recostar mi cabeza y dormir sobre elllos una eternidad. Las mesas pequeñas, negras con imágenes de seres raros, finos, muy estilizados, pero que nunca había visto.

"Puedes sentarte cerca a esa mesa". Me indicó donde, seguramente porque se dio cuenta de que estaba super perdido. "Cómodo?". Asentí con la cabeza.

"Explícame ahora porque lo hiciste Mu". Él dejó ese libro que tenía en su regazo y me miró a los ojos. Era mi Mu en ese instante, con su mirada suave y tierna, y sus cabellos dispersos en todo el cojin que soporta su espalda. No pude sostener mas su mirada y tuve que enfocarla al suelo, porque unos minutos mas y le diría lo que había pasado en mi sueño, que tenía otra parte de él mismo en otra dimensión y que yo lo amo con todas mis fuerzas.

"Ja ja ja ja!... con eso me doy cuenta que eres un pequeño niño que no sabe detener su gran boca antes de detenerse a pensar". Sus manos juguetearon con las hojas de ese libro. Yo, estaba un manojo de nervios. Maldición!, siempre me tengo que poner tan nervioso cuando él está frente a mi?

"Déjate de juegos Mu, porque?". Lo miré pero él seguía con esa dulzura en su mirada que volví a mi posición anterior y él contínuo riendo.

"Ja ja ja ja!...que niño que eres Jóven Saga!...preocupándote de una tonteria como esa". Acomodó uno de sus cabellos hacia atrás y dijo :"Aquí!, yo soy el que manda, quien hace y deshace, quien ordena que se debe hacer y que no, yo tengo el control aqui NIÑITO!, es por eso que no me gusta que hagas cosas que no te he dicho que anterioridad por cierto!".

Cada palabra suya hacia que la sangre me hirviera, que por un momento me olvidara de quien era y que podría hasta estrangularlo por las tonterías que él estaba diciendo. Pero, tenía que contenerme y pensar antes de actuar, él era lo que tanto amo y no podía dejarlo ir. Eso es lo que quiere el destino, que me aleje de él. 

"Disculpame Mu...no volverá a pasar". Incliné un poco la cabeza y esperé hasta que me dijera algo. Pasaron dos minutos y hasta algo mas, dejándome así con la cabeza inclinada y con un gran dolor en la columna.

"Después veremos eso Saga". Se levantó y cogió un libro. "Levanta la cabeza y recibe este libro". Cuando lo vi era un hermoso libro azul con hojas celestes.

"Gracias". Al decirlo, le di una sonrisa que lo dejé desconsertado, porque abrió un poco mas los ojos y dió un paso hacia atrás. Soltó el libro y no me dijo nada mas. Salió de la habitación y me dejó allí sólo, pensando, leyendo.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al fin llegó el Caballero de Géminis, el que siempre se desmaya...jajajaja!. No sé porque el Patriarca insiste que yo sea quien le enseñe las cosas del Santuario si se supone que Shaka lo puede hacer mejor que yo!.

En este momento lo he dejado leyendo "HISTORIA ATENIENSE". Es un libro pesado pero bueno al final. Ahora deseo dormir, pero él está aqui. Creo que no habría problema alguno si lo dejo solo leyendo toda la noche mientras yo descanso. Pero si escucha mi voz mientras sueño?...no quiero que nadie sepa lo que tengo en mi corazón, todos mis problemas, todos mis martirios. No quiero que él los sepa, él menos que nadie, porque él no me inspira ninguna confianza, es mas, creo que él es un gran peligro para el Santuario entero.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Son las 2 de la mañana y no puedo descansar bien. Camus está durmiendo plácidamente, rodeando con uno de sus brazos mi cintura y dejando que su aliento bañe mis cabellos y mi mejilla. Aún en sus brazos no puedo dejar de preocuparme por Saga. Sé que no es bueno para mi salud, preocuparme tanto pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Siento que algo muy malo va a venir y que tarde o temprano el Patriarca se dará cuenta de todo y el castigo vendrá y todo será terrible.

No tengo en este momento las fuerzas para seguir pensando, estoy cansado pero aún sigo preocupado. Camus, sigue durmiendo, y espero que no se despierte si me muevo un poco para poder respirar aire puro fuera de nuestra habitación. No por él, sino que estar en la misma posición y con el mismo ambiente me está matando.

Ligeramente dejé que su brazo se deslice sobre mi cintura y que sus labios reposen en la almohada, mientras yo hago el menor sonido posible para no despertarlo. Sé que es tarde, que el aire puede afectarme, pero no quiero seguir con este temor, quiero pensar en otra cosa.

Salgo de entre sus brazos y lo dejo en nuestra cama. Tomo su abrigo y me entrego al frescor de la noche. Totalmente lleno de estrellas me recibe el cielo. Nunca pensé que el cielo fuese tan hermoso cuando uno está tan melancólico y disperso en sus pensamientos. Si mi amado Camus supiera que estoy afuera en una noche de tanto viento y frío, sé que se molestaria pero igualmente me entendería, comprendería lo que estoy pasando.

Tomé asiento sobre uno de los primeros escalones que conducen al templo de Acuario y suspiré por quinta vez en toda la noche. Mis manos cogen mi rostro y contemplo de esa manera el cielo. Cuanto quisiera que estos sueños, esas premoniciones se fueran, que no me molestaran, que no me levanten mientras duermo tan dulcemente entre sus brazos. Cuanto quisiera que no me dejaran tan nervioso a veces y que me pongan de tan mal humor. ¿por qué tengo lágrimas en los ojos?....no es mi problema, es de otros, no es el mío...."Ya no es el mío". No pude contenerme y dejé que mi voz escapara de entre mis labios, que mis lágrimas cayeran suavemente sobre mis mejillas y que mis manos cogieran mis piernas para terminar mi agonía. De pronto siento que alguien estaba en mi cabeza, que la llenaba con amor y luz, era una presencia que conocía muy bien y con quien he pasado tanto tiempo en comunión, en amor.

"No llores mi amor". Era Camus...y sabía por lo que estaba pasando.

"Quién está llorando mm?. Mentí y sabe que estoy mintiendo.

"Puedo ayudarte cielo?". Sentí tanta paz y tanto cariño que hubiera deseado que él estuviera afuera conmigo, pero no quiero que él también cargue con mis problemas, estos tontos problemas.

"No es nada cariño...no es nada...anda amor...descansa...mañana será otro día y necesitas tus fuerzas...". Quise seguir hablándole pero mis lágrimas ya no me dejaron. Cubrí mi boca con mi mano derecha e hice el esfuerzo de parar el llanto pero no podía, era muy grande mi tristeza, como si yo mismo fuera quien pasara tan terrible experiencia, una vida llena de soledad, martirio y dolor, tanto dolor.

"Salgo enseguida!". Camus viene para aca!. Tengo que secarme las lágrimas, dejar de estar tan nervioso y sonreirle aunque sea para mostrarle que tan mal no estoy. Me puse de pie y lo veo salir. Una silueta se forma mientras se acerca aún mas a la puerta. Tiene sobre sus hombros otro abrigo negro que le queda de maravilla y caminando descalzo sale por fin al aire de la noche. "Mi amor, ven!".

Abrió sus brazos invitándome a entrar en ellos y como un niño corrí, si! corrí tan rápido como pude para entrar en su amor, en esa paz que siempre me da.

"Te amo tanto Camus... tanto!". Cogió mi rostro y me besó suavemente. Coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho y me dejé llevar por su respiración. Nuestros cuerpos se tocaron y nuestras manos se buscaron. En este momento tengo ansias de que me posea, que me muestre cuanto me ama. Dejé caer el abrigo que me cubría y mi piel se estremecia por el viento tan fresco. Camus está sientiendo lo mismo que yo, pero no deseo lástima ni compasión, quiero que me ame y lo quiero ahora!.

"Mi vida...Milo...creo que no debemos...ahora que no estas muy bien cielo". Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, coloqué sus manos en mi cintura y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su mirada era de hielo, impenetrable, no sabía si aceptaría mi proposición o me dejaría en el frío, tratando de aplacar el fuego que me está consumiendo.

"En este momento amor te necesito y deseo mas que nada en este mundo que me hagas tuyo una vez mas...no te niegues cielo...".

"Milo, no querras escapar de tus temores a través mío?". Su mirada fría, su cuerpo sin movimiento y su voz tan solemne hicieron que me enfureciera y que le diera una bofetada, dejando marcada su mejilla por mi mano derecha. Su rostro quedó ladeado hacia la derecha y no emitió sonido pero si observé que un hilo de sangre salió de sus labios.

"Tanto te cuesta acostarte conmigo, MALDICIÓN!!!. No medí mis palabras, ninguna de ellas.

"Si fuera otro tipo de hombre, hubiera aceptado tu proposición. Si no te amara como te amo, lo hubiera hecho aqui afuera sin medir consecuencia alguna, sin tomarte en cuenta, sin pensarlo dos veces". No me miró, siguió mirando a la nada, tal y como mi mano lo dejó.

"MALDITO SEAS CAMUS DE ACUARIO!!!... tu y tu estúpida rectitud". Cogí el abrigo del suelo y al entrar al templo lo empujé con uno de mis hombros. Él no me tocó ni me dijo nada, sólo se quedó afuera por un largo tiempo.

Al día siguiente vi que no había vuelto a la cama. Que el abrigo que cogí seguía a los pies de la cama y que su otro abrigo no estaba. Me levanté para buscarlo y me di cuenta que estaba afuera, tal y como lo dejé ayer en la noche. De pie, en la misma postura, con el rostro hacia el sol y su cabello ondeando por el viento. No dije nada, sólo lo vi de pie, tratando seguramente de no decirme nada y de no molestarse, como siempre!. Al dar la vuelta sentí que él sintió mi presencia, no me dijo nada y se quedó de pie tal y como lo encontré.

"Perdóname amor...lo siento tanto!". Y regresé a nuestra habitación.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Son las 6 de la mañana y me muero de sueño. Mu seguramente debe estar durmiendo y yo sigo aquí tratando de terminar de leer este libro. Está interesante pero la sola idea de saber que quien duerme en la otra haitación es la persona a quien tanto amo, me deja sin respiración y no me deja concentrarme.

Por un momento dejé el libro y me dispuse a caminar, porque después de estar tanto tiempo sentado y sin estirarse, es mejor dar una vuelta y que los músculos se despierten. Mientras caminaba vi que el templo de Aries era muy hermoso, con cortinas rojas y blancas, algunas doradas y hasta negras. Seguí caminando y ví una puerta entre abierta. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa di unos pasos hacia atrás pero escuché algo que me hizo avanzar. Era Mu quien dormía en esa habitación. Nunca he visto a mi Mu dormir antes, así que me dispuse a verlo aunque sea de esta manera. Abrí un poco la puerta, todo el piso estaba cubierto de alfombras negras y doradas. Cojines hermosos y largas cortinas adornaban su habitación. Di unos pasos retirando los cojines y cortinas de mi paso y vi una cama de una blancura tal que me dejó cegado. Cortinas de seda traslúcida permitían que viera lo que habia en su interior. Era él, durmiendo plácidamente, con una sábana sumamente delgada sobre su cuerpo desnudo.....DESNUDO???????

No quise acercarme mas porque sabia que no era correcto, fue entonces cuando él abrió los ojos y me sonrió. 

CONTINUARA....

N/A: Se que he demorado pero espero que les guste.

Ahora esperemos que Milo y Camus se amisten (pobechito Milo).

Sigan enviando reviews porque me gusta las criticas y de cualquier tipo. Muchas gracias chicos por todo.

Bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo!!!

Vrenda-san 

N/A: Mas reviews por favor (la autora llorando a mares)......... 


	12. AVANCES

DISCLAIMER: No creo que haya necesidad de volverlo a poner pero por si acaso este fic no atenta contra ningún copyright u otras restricciones propias de los autores. Es solo un fic de un fan para fans.

CAPITULO 12 : AVANCES

-

"Buenas noches amor". Le di un beso a Mu y me recosté junto a él en nuestra cama en el Santuario de Aries. Un dia le dije a mi hermoso suspiro, si deseaba cambiar de ambiente, es decir, pasar a mi santuario pero él me dijo que no, que él estaba muy bien aqui, además muchas personas se darian cuenta que el Caballero de Aries está dejando su puesto. Mu siempre tiene esas salidas.

Por esta noche nos dedicamos a dormir y a soñar y en uno de esos sueños vi como todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que un gran fuego se apoderó del Santuario, todas las casas estaban siendo destruidas y yo sólo observaba, tan tranquilamente como si mirara el atardecer, languideciendo, apenandome. No quise correr ni estar de pie observando, no sabía que hacer ante tanta destrucción, sólo vi como un ser, de cabellos largos corría entre las casas tratando de cuidarlas y proteger lo que ya no era nunca jamás recuperable. No pude contener mi pena y caí, caí desesperádamente en un lugar que ni conocía, lejos de los brazos de Mu y de la amistad de mis camaradas. Sólo había mas y mas tinieblas. Todo era terrible y sombrío, terriblemente oscuro.

"Saga?"

Sentí como el temor invadía mi corazón. Habia tanta oscuridad, no había nada mas allí. Sabía que tenía que escapar, tenía que huir de allí a como de lugar, pero no podía. Todo era horrible y temible. Mi voz se perdía en una espacio sin pies ni cabeza, terriblemente desolador.

"Saga, que sucede?".

Levante una de mis manos. Estaba tan cansado, tratando de lograr aunque sea eso, las lágrimas y el pesar corrian por mi cabeza. Tenía que pedir auxilio. Mi voz no respondía. Me sentía sólo, totalemente sólo.

"Por todos los dioses SAGA! DESPIERTA!".

De repente vi una luz muy hermosa, la cual no dañaba mi vista. Era como si me bañara y me quitara las ataduras de mis propios miedos. Tenia una sensacion de paz y tranquilidad, justo antes de ver ese fuego. Un calor y un amor tan grande lleno mi corazón. Sólo antes de dar un leve suspiro dije un nombre, algo raro, sin sentido, pero que tenía en si mismo, tanto significado.

"SAGAAAAAAA!"

Y ese nombre era Mu!.

-

"Milo!...esta es la segunda vez que no prestas atención y veo que no la prestaras hasta que elimines ese pensamiento".

El Patriarca había estado hablando de algo y creo que durante una hora no presté atención a ninguna de sus palabras, ni a sus decretos, ni a sus leyes. Sólo mis pensamientos estaban en esa persona que ahora sé que está sufriendo, por el dolor que le impuse hace unas cuantas horas.

"Milo, te estoy hablando". El Patriarca estaba frente a mi y cogiendo mi rostro. "Que pasa contigo santo dorado?".

"Estoy algo cansado señor...no pude conciliar el sueño y en vano traté de lograrlo. No volverá a ocurrir Señor". Dejé que su ojos buscaran algo de verdad o de mentira en los mios y con un gesto paternal dejó mi rostro y se dirigió hacia la ventana que nos prodigaba su luz desde hace unas horas.

"Veo que estás preocupado y creo que se cual es la razón, jóven Milo". Traté de respirar pero el aire se quedó atorado en mi garganta. Si tan sólo se enterara de lo nuestro, de lo que tenemos, Camus y yo..."Querido Milo...el jóven Saga estará muy bien, no lo dudes".

Mi pobre alma volvió a mi cuerpo y mi respiración tomó el cauce normal.

"Si Señor, todo estará bien.  
-

Ojos brillantes, labios rosados, aliento entrecortado y piel sonrosada. Era un ángel, Mi Angel, había caido de entre la tierra de los sueños mitológicos para estar ahora, nuevamente conmigo.

No sabía que hacer en ese momento. Mis ojos no podían separarse de los suyos, traté pero fue en vano, traté, juro! que traté, pero me cautivaron, como siempre lo hacen. Dí un paso hacia atrás, tratando de escapar, de no hacer nada, de tener paciencia y ganarme su amor poco a poco, pero tenia ansías, deseos incontenibles de unirme nuevamente con él, como en mis sueños, cuando era todo felicidad, como cuando los "te quiero" sonaban a pura verdad, a la mas hermosa manifestación de amor.

Mi paso aún al ser suave, sus ojos lo adviertieron y me siguieron tras esa cortina, que maldita, aún pone alguna barrera para sontener aunque sea un poco mi cordura y no perder el freno. Di otro paso mas, me dispuse a darle la espalda cuando vi como su figura se levantaba de entre las sedas blancas, abrió suavemente la cortina y salió de entre ellas.

No lo podía creer. Estaba frente a mi, sus cabellos hacia atrás, sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y sus ojos fijos en mi. Pensé que estaba durmiendo, seguramente cuando despierte esto lo olvidará y no habrá pasado nada, pero para mi desgracia o fortuna se dirigió a mi. Suaves pasos hacían que los cojines y sedas del suelo dejaran camino para su santa presencia, suaves terciopelos acariciaban sus pies mientras sus manos tocaron mi pecho y todo su cuerpo se amoldó al mío.

Cerré los ojos y giré la cabeza. "Esto no puede estar pasando", pensé, pero él estaba ahí, junto a mí, sin siquiera titubiar, ni haciendo una manifestación de desagrado alguno. Mis brazos se mantenían como todo mi cuerpo en una sólo posición, inherte y sin hacer ningun movimiento mas que el de respirar desesperadamente para no morir con el corazón a punto de explotar.

Una delicada mano tocó una de mis mejillas y suavemente giro mi rostro y lo reclinó para tratar de verlo. Mis ojos no se abrían, no lo hacían, tenían que estar cerrados. "Por favor Atena, mantenlos cerrados", rogué pero fue en vano. Mi amor por él fue tan grande que mis ojos se abrieron y vi la dulce mirada de quien por tanto tiempo estuve y estaré por siempre enamorado.

"Saga!".

Escuché y vi como mi nombre se formaba en sus labios, volviéndose una sonrisa. Mi fuerza frente a él se estaba debilitando y toqué su rostro con una de mis manos. Tanta tibieza y dulzura en un sólo toque. Su cabeza acurrucándose en la palma de mi mano, dejó salir de sus perfectos labios un dulce aliento de conteto, de satisfacción mientras mis ojos se perdían en los suyos.

Todo esto terminó de derrumbar mi cordura y tomé sus labios con los míos. Suaves y delicados labios rosandose en una forma tan sensual con los míos. Tibios movimientos dejaban mis pobres pulmones sin respiración. Pronto, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, acariciando con una de sus manos mis cabellos, mientras yo lo sostenía de la cintura para no dejarlo escapar nuevamente, como antes, como en el lago, como en mis sueños.

Continuar, dejarlo en paz?...que respuesta podía dar a tales preguntales. Mi corazón pedía que le diera todo mi amor y que le demostrara que yo era la persona quien lo ama como nadie en este mundo, pero mi razón me indicaba que aún no era tiempo, que era mejor dejarlo todo como estaba, dejarlo dormir entre esas sábanas de seda y yo desaparecer, tomar mi rol de caballero y olvidar lo sucedido.

El beso tomaba aún mas fuerza y mi cuerpo pedía a gritos un poco de aire. No pude mas y dejé que el ansiado elemento me llenara de energía nuevamente. Bajé la mirada y vi sus mejillas de color rojo carmesí, sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos perdidos en mis labios. Y nuevamente, sin pensarlo mucho tomé sus labios dejando que sus cabellos danzaran en el aire, dejándolo totalmente sobre mis brazos, a mi merced... -

"Shaka!...puedo hablar contigo?". El caballero de Virgo, estaba sobre un loto dorado gigante, observando como el pequeño polvillo de oro cae suavmente entre sus dedos.

"Sucede algo hermano de Acuario?". Shaka dirigió su mirada hacia mi. Sentía que sabía todo, absolutamente todo, pero no podía dejar que rebuscara mi mente, mis pensamientos. Cerré los ojos y me senté en el suelo.

"Deseo que me guies, tu quien está mas cerca de Dios!...deseo una consejo". Shaka, lo sentía tan cerca. Traté que mi mente no se abriera ante él, pero es defícil, si es Shaka quien busca entrar...

"Es sólo para ayudarte Camus!...entrar en tu mente no es tan fácil, pero puedo hacer un esfuerzo si tu lo quieres". Shaka tomó una de mis manos y dejó caer ese polvillo tan fresco y tan liviano. Sentía que la carga de mis problemas se estaban desvaneciendo, como una pequeña nube en un fuerte viento. Shaka sabía que pasaba algo grave conmigo, pero no queria entrar aún en mi mente sin tener mi permiso.

"Shaka...debo revelarte algo y no sé si tu...".

"Sobre Milo?...tu diras hermano mio...los arreglos y desarreglos del amor son tan efímeros, son sólo gozo corporal algunas veces, pero creo que lo que se siente, aqui, adentro es lo que cuenta, querido hermano Camus".

Shaka me dejo de una pieza. Nunca pensé que lo supiera, pero nunca dude de ello. Él lo sabe todo, si, pero que te lo diga, así de repente, es algo que te deja helado, que ya es decir.

"El Patriarca, el lo..."

"Él no lo sabe si esa es tu pregunta Camus". Y con paso suave dejó mis manos y se dispuso a caminar.

"Tengo miedo, mucho temor de lo que pasaría si él lo supiera".

"Si debes temer hermano mío...grande sera su ira si averiguara, algún día, por boca ajena, que hermanos dorados comparten uniones no admitidas bajo el techo santo de nuestra diosa...aunque por mi parte, y ya lo sabes...no lo sabrá claro".

Abrí los ojos y Shaka estaba frente a mi, viendome a los ojos.

"Pero, hay un problema, que vendrá dentro de algun tiempo Camus de Acuario. Y me temo que ellos sufrirán mucho por el pecado de su unión. Sé que no es justo, pero nadie puede oponerse. Ese sentimiento es mas fuerte que todo y ni el Patriarca mismo podrá eliminarlo. Pero, grande sera su desdicha hermano cuando uno de los dos caiga".

Shaka, cuando habla con alguno de nosotros, sus hermanos, siempre tiene visiones, muy especiales, pero nunca había oido cosa parecida.

"Es acaso una visión Shaka?".

"Lo es, pero pasara un tiempo, como ya te lo dije, para que eso suceda. Aun falta mucho para que suceda. El progreso es aún muy lento. Pero eso será grande. Que hasta yo tendré envidia de su felicidad".

Me levanté del suelo y con una reverencia me despedía de él. No sin antes...

"Camus!...creo que esta noche, el hielo de tu caracter se derretirá. Déjalo que se vuelva agua y ya verás que todo marchará bien".

Asentí con la cabeza y me fui.  
-

Todo el día he estado preocupado, distraído y ahora mas disperso que antes. No me puedo concentrar en nada y deseo como loco tratar de ahogar mis penas y dormir en la cama que alguna vez compartí con Camus.

No sé si el querrá aún seguir junto a mi. Si aún desea estar a mi lado, conmigo.

Tengo tanto miedo.

"Oye!..te pasa algo?". Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y salté hasta el techo. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, entre Camus y ese "nosotros", que tanto le encataba decirme, cuando viene Aioros y me asusta así.

"No te han dicho hermano mío que no debes asustar a tus mayores?". Estaba enfadado, molesto, lleno de ira por todo lo que sentía. Por mi estupides voy a perder a alguien que es muy importante para mi.

"Creo que estas un poco sensible...deseas hablar mm?". Aioros siempre hace lo mismo. Cuando ve a alguien que está mal, siempre sale en su ayuda y siempre sale todo bien, pero él no lo sabe y no puedo arriesgarlo, no a Camus, él menos que a nadie.

"Ahora tengo trabajo que hacer Aioros... otra vez será amigo mio, otra vez sera". Di media vuelta y me fui dejando que Aioros hablara, si era posible con mi capa.  
-

"Saga!"

Seguía besándolo con toda la fuerza que había en mi, tratando que no se desvaneciera entre mis manos.

"Saga!...escúchame"

Una voz...su voz...estoy empezando a deliriar. Admiro su rostro que me observa con una dulzura indescriptible y sus labios no emiten nombre alguno mas que tomar aire y seguir besándome.

"Saga...por favor...no continues mas...déjalo...pronto!"

Esa voz nuevamente...

Era tan extraña esa voz, que me impedia concentrarme sólo en mi hermoso Mu.

"POR TODOS LOS DIOSES SAGA!...SUELTALO...YAAAA!".

Sentí como un choque de electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Solté a Mu y lo dejé que se alejara de mi unos pasos.

"Quien eres?". No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo sentía muy cerca.

"Saga...por favor...sal de esa habitación, antes que él recobre la consciencia, hazlo rápido!".

"Quien eres!". Estaba enfadado, pero sentía que esa voz me era familiar.

Un momento.

"Rápido Saga...te va a matar!".

Mu?...es que acaso era Mu quien me hablaba?...

"Mu?..eres tu amor?...pero que diablos..." y vi lo que estaba pasando. El Mu que yo veía frente a mi, tenía la cabeza entre sus manos, la movía como negando algo. Sollozaba, trataba de ahogar algo en su garganta, algo que no quería dejar salir, algo que lo estaba matando por dentro.

"Rápido Saga!...aléjate". Y antes de alejarme, oí una risa. Una risa que se volvió carcajada. Dejó caer sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo y dejó caer hacia atrás su cabeza haciendo que su carcajada tomara la habitación entera.

"Qué es lo que sucede Mu!...por qué me tengo que ir?". Mi cabeza seguía emitiendo la misma pregunta, tratando de comunicarle, a la voz que me hablaba, que era lo que pasaba en ese momento.

"Tienes que salir...PRONTO!".

Y antes de poder dar un paso sentí que mi cuerpo ya no me obedecía, levanté la mirada y ví a Mu frente a mi con una mano dirigida hacia mi pecho. Una mirada de maldad, de odio se mostraba frente a mis ojos. No podía creer que antes esos ojos habían mostrando felicidad unos cuantos minutos.

"Mu!...qué es lo que le está pasando al caballero de Aries?". No podía moverme y sentía como una gran soga, una atudura con espinas rodeaban mi cuerpo.

"Saga...el trata mediante sus sueños unirse conmigo. Recordar para él es muy doloroso. El ahora está fuera de si y no tiene dominio sobre sus poderes. El está actuando sobre su voluntad y no te escucha".

Mu o el caballero de Aries estaba acercándose a mi, lleno de furia, de odio. Tratando de matarme.

"Mu...qué es lo que debo hacer?...no quiero hacerle daño...eres tu quien está frente a mi y si te hago daño, jamás nunca jamás, podré perdonarmelo".

Un rayo salió de los dedos de Mu y me envió hacia la pared que hace unos cuantos segundos le daba la espalda. Mi cabeza daba vueltas pero no podía dejar que Mu se hiciera daño.

"Trata de defenderte, sino lo haces, él te matará por haber hecho que él sintiera, que se acordara de lo que él tenía guardado hace tantos años. Defiendete por favor". Sentía como su voz estaba quebrantándose. Tenía ganas enormes de llorar pero aun así me daba fuerzas.

"Jamás lo haré. Haga lo que haga conmigo, no me importa...yo estaré contigo vivo o muerto y te buscaré...sea lo último que haga en esta vida y en las que vengan...AGGGHH!".

Mu había cogido mi cuello con una de sus manos y me levantó en los aires. Como antes, no podía moverme. Estaba sólo y sin protección. Poco a poco el aire me estaba faltando y mi corazón palpitaba tan lento que ya no lo escuchaba latir. Mi vista estaba borrosa y mi cuerpo ya no peleaba mas para safarse de sus ataduras.

"Saga...mi amor...pelea!"

Su voz ahora era tan lejana. Mu nuevamente me envió por los aires a otra pared y sus ataques a mi cuerpo no se detenían. Sentía como la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo y como el suelo se volvía mas frío en contacto con mi piel. Si tan sólo supiera lo que siento, quien soy yo.

Y como si hubiera vivido nuevamente, las imágenes de mi vida pasaban suavemente como una bruma. Voces dulces, imágenes de personas conocidas pero tan lejanas, suaves aromas, paisajes adorados de mi niñez. Dulzura y paz ahora cubrian mi mente, pero volví a sentir dolor. Mu seguía atacándome. Seguía hiriendome aún mas.

Quería levantarme pero mis fuerzas me abandonaron.

"ARMADURA DE ARIES...CUBRE MI CUERPO!". Y la armadura sagrada de Aries cubrió su cuerpo. El casco, el peto y la capa ondeante eran las únicas cosas que podía ver con claridad entre la bruma que se formaba ante mi.

"Bueno... bueno ... bueno ... qué es lo que tenemos aqui?. Un jóven caballero extraviado ... QUE NO ESPERÓ SENTANDO DONDE LO DEJE!". Con uno de sus puños me golpeó en el rostro.

"No puedo creer", dio unos pasos lejos de mi, "que un caballero incapaz, tonto y estúpido haya llegado a mis habitaciones y tratar de...". Y sentí el peso de su mirada sobre mi alma. Era tan pesada que hubiera querido que el techo cayera sobre mi que soportar su frialdad. "Bueno!...no hicimos nada o si Saga!...".

Se teletransportó a mi lado (primera vez que lo veía hacer eso), y con una rodilla sobre el suelo frío se inclinó a tocar una de las heridas de mi cabeza.

"Vamos Saga...dile al Caballero de Aries que fue lo que hiciste mmmh?...yo sé que eres un buen muchacho". Sonriendo, removió uno de mis cabellos.

"Saga, por favor!...trata de luchar, pelea...sino lo haces será muy tarde para ambos.  
No podía hacerle daño a Mu, aunque fuera este caballero frío y malvado, no podía hacerle daño. No ahora que puedo hacer algo por él.

"Yo...yo...nh!". No podía articular palabra, tenía tanta sed y frío.

"Dime Saga...tengo todo el tiempo del universo para esperarte". Y seguía acariciando mis heridas haciéndolas sangrar aún mas.

"Yo...ssoy...q...quien te...salvó". Se levantó del suelo y se separó rápidamente de mi. Limpió sus manos de mi sangre y su voz trataba de ahogar los nervios que se exparcian en el ambiente.

"Tu...no...eres...nadie".

"Tu...no...eres...nadie".

"Tu...no...eres...nadie".

"Tu...no...eres...nadie".

"Tu...no...eres...nadie".

"TU NO ERES NADIE MALDITO!...CRYSTAL DUST!".

"Saga...incrementa tu cosmo...salvate rápido...te lo imploro...te lo ruego!".

Una hermosa figura se formaba sobre mi cuerpo. Era aún mas frío que la pérdida de mi sangre. Y la voz de Mu aún retumbaba en mi cabeza. Sabía que debía hacer algo, pero no podía dañarlo.

"Muere jóven Caballero de Géminis!". Y un resplandor cubrió mi cuerpo y cegó nuevamente mis ojos.  
-

CONTINUARA...

N/A: TAN TAN TAN TANTANTANTANTANTANTANTAN!

Espero que Mu y el Caballero de Aries lleguen aun acuerdo porque sino al pobechito de Saga lo van a dejar un poco estropeado de la cabeza (lunático- para nada).

Bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo!

Vrenda-san Super muchos mas reviews por favor (la autora está llorando pero ahora un poquito)... 


	13. No hay ningún pensamiento que me haga so...

DISCLAIMER: No creo que haya necesidad de volverlo a poner pero por si acaso este fic no atenta contra ningún copyright u otras restricciones propias de los autores. Es solo un fic de un fan para fans.

CAPITULO 13 :

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No hay ningún pensamiento que me haga soñar!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mu, cálmate...detente en este momento Aries...para YA!".

Saga estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando y muy mal herido mientras Mu trataba de safarse de mis manos que lo sujetaban para que no le hiciera mas daño.

"Suéltame Camus si no quieres correr la misma suerte que él". Seguía forcejeando para liberarse pero yo no perdía la tensión que tenian mis manos.

Mu es muy fuerte pero yo lo soy mas, mucho mas. "Te dije que te calmaras y que no hagas nada estúpido que traiga complicasiones en un futuro. Por todos los santos del santuario...que diablos pasa contigo".

"Ya suéltame, por última vez Acuario...te lo advierto". Y elevó su cosmoenergia queriendo quemar mis manos, pero no lo iba a lograr. Congelé parte de sus muñecas y de sus piernas y con eso no podía moverse.

"Tu ira no te deja pensar con tranquilidad hermano mío". El hielo se estaba resquebrajando poco a poco, pero aún tardaría en romperlo. "Es un caballero del santuario de Atena a quien acabas de herir y muy gravemente".

Me acerqué a Saga. Estaba desmayado y haciendo esfuerzos para respirar. Le retiré parte de su armadura que pronto desapareció de su cuerpo para aparecer a su lado, a sus pies.

"Saga!...me escuchas muchacho?". No daba señales de escucharme. Toqué su frente y estaba demasiado caliente para mi gusto. La fiebre seguramente había aparecido hace algún tiempo. "Mu... no sé que es lo que habrá hecho Saga, pero no es motivo para..."

"Crystal KNIVES".

Pero que diablos!. Vi una lluvia de cuchillos de cristal tratar de atravesar mi cuerpo. Puse una barrera de hielo pero el la pasó. Estaba ahora desprotegido. No tengo todos mis sentidos atentos. Aún tengo puesta mi mente en alguien.

"Detente Mu de Aries...si no quieres tener problemas con el Patriarca".

El ataque cesó y me dejó un poco aturdido. Cubrí con mi cuerpo a Saga que aún seguía tendido en el suelo y cuando miré quien era la persona que lo había detenido, era...

"Milo!...pe..pero que haces aqui!".

Milo apuntaba con su aguja escarlata al corazón de Mu. Su mirada era fría y hasta podría decirse calculadora. Nunca lo habia visto así. Estaba furioso.

"No me gusta que hayan peleas en el Santuario de nuestra diosa y menos entre nosotros, que somos hermanos". Milo no dejaba de mirar a Mu. Por su parte, Mu estaba mirando a Saga con desprecio e ira, queria aún matarlo.

"Deseo que me releven de esa tan tamaña obra, de seguir con él aqui, terminará muerto y eso ya te lo había dicho Escorpión". Mu levantó sus cabellos y los dejó reposar sobre uno de sus hombros. "No me gusta, ni tampoco su impertinencia, deseo que se vaya".

"Tu obedecerás las órdenes del Patriarca tal y como nuestros antepasados las han acatado. Tu no eres diferente a nosotros Mu!. Es por eso que Saga seguirá aqui, contigo aprendiendo de ti lo que el Patriarca desea que él aprenda. De lo contrario, ya sabes lo que les espera a quienes desobedezcan sus órdenes".

Mu no decía nada. Dejó caer sus cabellos tras su espalda y dijo : "Como te de la gana...haz lo que desees.. para mi da igual estar con él o sin él...no es nada para mi...".

"Pues...ya que haz sentado cabeza, en una semana, después del atardecer, él vendrá y tu le enseñarás. No me hagas venir por gusto a ver como van los progresos".

Mu volteó y lo miró. "No me gusta que me amenaces con que vas a venir. Que cosa quiere decir!...lo trataré como se merece, ni mas ni menos".

Milo levantó una barrera de protección frente a Mu y se acercó a Saga y a mi.

"Cómo está?". Milo tocó la frente de Saga.

"Tiene fiebre y está muy malherido...tenemos que atenderlo pronto". Al tratar de levantarlo, roce una de las manos de Milo con la mía. Él me miró y yo no supe que hacer mas que dirigirme a ver a Saga.

"Necesito hablar contigo Camus. Decirte muchas cosas...tantas". Milo susurraba mi nombre mientras levantabamos a Saga.

"Yo también deseo hablar contigo, pero...tendremos que esperar". Saga descansaba en mis brazos y Milo miraba a Mu caer sobre una de sus sillas. Cansado, agotado.

"Lo sé, lo sé.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buenas noches Shaka". Abrí suavemente los ojos y lo vi. Era Aioria quien estaba en la entrada de mi templo. Ya había sentido su presencia hace unos días. Sus ansías de venir, de hablar, de dejar de pensar hacían que yo lo tuviera en el pensamiento. Pero esto no puede ser...

"Buenas noches hermano mío...dime que deseas que haga por ti". Me levanté tan graciosamente como pude para no aturdirlo mucho y coloqué mi mirada sobre sus ojos. Él estaba desconsolado pero decidido a decirme algo que ya no quería nuevamente escuchar.

"Deseo hablarte de ...de ...de algo que nos concierne a ti y a mi". Levantó las manos y las dirigió hacia mi. No me acerqué y él seguía con las manos extendidas. No podía echarme para atrás después de haberlo dicho todo esa noche...

"Baja tus manos querido Aioria, no tientes a tu suerte". Di media vuelta y me alejé dos pasos de él. "No puede ser...".

"Aún queda esperanza y tu lo sabes muy bien". Aioria hablaba tan suavemente como si cada palabra la dijera con el corazón en la mano, pero no podía, yo mismo, hacernos tanto daño.

"No hay esperanza, no la hay...y si la hubiera te aseguro que ya la hubiera guardado para que no la tuvieras entre tus manos". Di un suspiro... y no sé porque.

"Por qué?...por qué me alejas tanto de ti...tanto!...fue y es un pecado sentir lo que sentimos?...no puedes negar lo que pasó y lo que aún pasa en tu mente...".

Giré la cabeza y le sonreí. No podia hacer mas por él. Él era demasiado preciado para mi, para dejarlo nuevamente sufrir. Siento algo demasiado fuerte por él, mas que cualquier cosa en este mundo, pero no puedo...no puedo...

"No puedo...no puedo Aioria...vete por favor". Poco a poco me alejaba de él, poco a poco colocaba una distancia entre ambos, no sólo material, sino espiritual. De pronto unos fuertes brazos bronceados por el sol me rodearon, y me tomaron de las manos, acariciandolas suavemente. Reposó sus labios en mi hombro y sentí como sus ojos cerrados trataban de recordar los momentos mas felices que pasamos juntos.

"...no puedes negar, amor mio, lo que se siente sobre la piel cuando no tienes al ser amado. No lo sabes?...si que lo sabes, porque si no lo supieras, no te hubieras detenido, ni tampoco escucharias las palabras que en este preciso instante te digo".

Ya no quiero escuchar mas...ya no mas. Esto se terminó y fue mi opción para que él mismo sobreviviera, no podía dejarlo morir, no podía.

"Deseo verte vivo y lejos, que cerca pero muerto Aioria". Él contuvo el aire y dejó mis manos libres. Me tomó de la cintura y quedé frente a frente. Aún recuerdo la brillantez de sus ojos azules, la suavidad de sus dorados cabellos y su gran amor por mi. Esos momentos si que fueron felices. Estar con él, amarnos durante las noches, demostrándonos que somos únicamente uno del otro y los detalles de miradas, besos y caricias.

"Ya no quiero vivir así mi vida...ya no quiero esta vida...sin tu luz, sin esa luz que calienta mi alma, que la deja en paz, que le da abrigo mientras las penas me agobian...mientras tu estabas todo era hermoso, ahora es mas que desolación, tristeza y horror". Bajó la mirada y unió sus manos con las suyas. "Antes este era nuestro símbolo...recuerdas?...nuestras manos unidas...nuestras vidas entrelazadas ante el cielo y la tierra quienes nos escuchaban".

Tomó la derecha y le dió un beso en la palma.  
"Éste era cuando yo queria decirte que lo sentia cuando había hecho algo que te molestara. Y este otro en el revés de tus manos lo hacía manifestándote lo preciado y sagrado para mi".

Como no recordar cada uno de esos besos. En efecto, él hacia todo para hacerme feliz. Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir y pensar en tantas cosas hermosas. Me dió amor y refugio, tolerancia y paciencia.

"Aioria...no te dañes...porfavor...ya no se puede...te...te lo..phm!".

No me lo esperaba, cubrió sus labios con los mios colocando mis manos en su pecho. Era suave y tibio, lleno de ternura. Y cada movimiento era una súplica, un ruego de querer volver hacer lo que éramos antes, antes de ser esto que ahora somos, que ya no podemos dejar de serlo. Traté de alejarlo de mi, de que olvidara, que me olvidara, pero no podía lograrlo. También mi corazón queria volver a sentir su amor, nuestro gran amor. No pude mas, él era lo que siempre soñé y será para mi el único en este mundo que me ha hecho ver estrellas en una habitación cerrada, me ha hecho escuchar a las aves cantar bajo el agua, hacer susurrar al viento mi nombre y no sufrir de un paro cardíaco por las bellezas que él me había hecho conocer.

Dejé por unos instantes de ser Shaka, Caballero de Virgo, el mas cercano a Dios para volver a ser simplemente Shaka, quien ama y respeta con devoción a su adorado Aioria.

Como si fuera un niño recién llegando de una gran jornada lejos de casa, me entregue a sus brazos. Terminé rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, acariciando sus suaves cabellos, que se mezclaban con mis dedos. Profundicé mas el beso y me introduje en su mente.

"No puede ser Aioria...entiéndelo". Cubrió mi cintura con uno de sus brazos.

"Te amo demasiado para seguir separado de ti...siento que sufres igual que yo...no quiero que suframos mas...por favor...ayúdanos". Lentamente nuestros labios dejaron de tocarse y lo abrazé. Queria que el tiempo se detuviera y que no avanzara mas de lo que yo quisiera. Que él siguiera aqui conmigo y que nadie ni nada interrumpiera nuestro amor. Pero los recuerdos, su sufrimiento, su dolor, su odio, sus gritos, sus heridas...la pena de muerte...todo eso fue horrible y no quiero que pase, ya no...no!

"No!". Me alejé de Aioria "No...no...no quiero verte ahí de nuevo, ahí no...Aioria". Me abrazó nuevamente y esta vez no me dejó ir.

"Sé que fue horrible...mas para ti que para mi, verme sufrir el castigo que el Patriarca me impuso...pero dame la solución para callar este amor que me pide que te vea...que te mire...que te toque...ya no sé que hacer con mi vida...me estoy volviendo loco sin ti...Shaka!...Shaka!".

Sus lágrimas cubrieron sus rostro que caían sobre mis cabellos. Sentía tanta pena. Sé que hago mal al dejarlo ir así, pero no tengo otra opción. Nadie en este mundo debe sufrir así, de esa manera tan horrible como sufrió Aioria. Nunca nadie!

Me separé un poco de su cuerpo y con mis manos temblorosas toque su rostro bañado por las lágrimas. "Aioria...tu sabes lo que siento por ti y hace un momento te haz dado cuenta que ese amor no ha cambiado en nada". Él me observaba atentamente, tratando de esperanzarse. "Este amor nos a dado mucho a ambos, alegrías y penas. Nuestras alegrías siempre vivirán con nosotros y cada noche y día nos acordaremos de nuestros paseos y de nuestras miradas". Conseguí sonreír un poco para darle fortaleza pero no podía, yo mismo me resquebrajaba por dentro. "Y nuestras penas...tu sabes como yo, cuanto hemos sufrido, cuantas lágrimas hemos derramado y lo que tuvimos que hacer para mantenernos vivos. Deseo por favor que sigas estando vivo...aunque sea por mi amor mío...".

Quise seguir pero uno de sus dedos detuvo a mis labios. Él sonrió y no me dijo nada por algunos minutos. Mirando al suelo acariciaba mis manos. Movía los labios queriendo decir algo, pero ningún sonido escapó de ellos. En el momento en que yo iba a decir algo, tomó mis manos nuevamente y les dió un beso. Mi tristeza era enorme...

"Algún día mi vida, tu y yo viviremos en paz para amarnos libremente y sin miedos. Nos tendremos uno al otro y nadie nos separará. Esperaré sin molestarte hasta que el día llegue". Con esas palabras, dejó mis manos, se inclinó ante mí, tomó su casco y se fue perdíendose en la salida de mi templo.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga está descansando en su templo y Milo está cuidando de sus heridas. Quise hacerlo pero Milo insistió.

Algo me había dicho Milo acerca de Saga y de sus miedos sobre Mu y la enseñanza. No le creí hasta ahora en que ví como Mu golpeaba a Saga y casi lo mata. Nunca pensé que algo así pudiera ocurrir, aunque Milo, como siempre tuvo razón, en no dormir esa noche...esa noche.

"Parece que la fiebre bajó y está durmiendo. Ahora Mu se las verá conmigo". Milo se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Me puse de pie y lo detuve. No quise que él peleara con Mu, no ahora que no está en si mismo, no se controla y tengo miedo que algo malo pase. Además, deseo hablar con él.

"Milo...puedo hablar contigo?". Milo se detuvo y no me miró. Esperó a saber que le iba a decir, pero nadie dijo ninguna palabra. Me acerqué y lo tomé de la mano. Él miró hacia la mano que tomaba la suya y luego sentí su mirada asustada y preocupada de mi reciente acción. Es la primera vez que lo veo así, asustado ante mi, frente a mis ojos...y lo peor...que es por mi!.

"Cam...Camus...yo!". Lo solté. Ví que no queria hablar de nada, estaba confuso y hasta un poco aturdido. Como yo, no se esperaba que lo iba a tocar, ni hablarle de esa manera, después de haber gritado y agitarnos esa noche.

"Podemos hablar?...deseo decirte algo...y no sé si...tu...bueno!...deseas hacerlo...conversar aunque sea para pasar la noche mientras cuidamos a Saga...te parece?". Milo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Me agradó que desistiera en hablar con Mu y que se sentara conmigo a platicar de algo que podría salvar nuestra relación.

Milo tomó una silla cerca de Saga y yo otra que estaba cerca a una pequeña mesa. Milo miraba a Saga mientras esperábamos quien iba a comenzar la conversación.

"YO!". Nos reímos. Habíamos pensado lo mismo hace unos minutos. Sabía que nuestra relación no podía terminarse por un intercambio de palabras, un poco agresivo pero no es tan grave para terminar algo que tiene tantos años y además, que nos adoramos como el primer día.

"Camus...deseo...deseo...que me...oh! por todos los dioses...deseo que me perdones por favor". Milo se había levantado de la silla dejando caer el recipiente con las vendas de Saga y un frasco de agua. Tan nervioso estaba, que no pudo sostener su mirada con la mía y decidió limpiar lo que había hecho.

"No te preocupes...yo te ayudo". Me incliné y ambos recogimos el desastre (no era tan grande claro!), y al recoger las vendas rocé sin querer una de sus manos. Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos. Sin pensar me acerqué a él un poco. Sentí su aliento dulce sobre mi rostro y sus ojos poco a poco se estaban cerrando. Dejé a un lado las vendas y tomándolo de las manos lo atraje hacia mi y terminamos en un beso.

Milo estaba un poco nervioso y me acuerdo el primer día en que le dije que él me gustaba. Nunca pensé que él me aceptaría, pensé que él deseaba algo mejor. No estoy diciendo que yo no valgo nada, pero él estando en comunicación directa con el Patriarca, podía de alguna forma haber escogido o enamorarse de alguien que no sea yo. Pero gracias a todos los dioses que fui yo, que al final vió algo en mi que le gustó y le gusta hasta ahora porque nuestro beso dejó de ser el tierno y dulce a ser un poco desesperado y hasta podría decirlo un poco "salvaje".

Pero algo ocurrió...Milo me soltó y tapándose la boca se alejó de mi.

"Después de lo que te dije...como puedo besarte de esa manera...lo siento mucho". Milo se levantó y se dispuso a salir del templo. Lo cogí del brazo, lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo besé nuevamente. Trató de pelear, de escabullirse entre mis brazos, pero no pudo. Profundice mas nuestro beso y al fin se dió cuenta que yo no estaba molesto con él, que él es parte de mi y que no quiero que sufra por mi, por una tonteria que ambos hemos cometido. Tonterias!.

"Milo, te amo y no quiero que me dejes". Milo me abrazó y dejó que sus lágrimas con una ligera risa mojaran sus mejillas.

"No pude haber escogido mejor compañero que tu...aunque eres algunas veces muy cabeza dura". Reí un poco.

Después de algunas horas de hablar de nosotros y de Saga y lo que pasó, llegamos a la conclusión que no podíamos dejarlos sólos. Era demasiado arriesgado para Saga el estar sólo con Mu.

"No sé porque el Patriarca continua con lo mismo...ya debería dejarlo todo por la paz y dejar que yo o tu le mostremos el Santuario. Si esto sigue así...uno de los dos terminará muerto, aunque sé que Saga es muy fuerte...un momento!"

Milo se detuvo a pensar.

"Que pasa?". Tomé un poco de agua y lo miré.

"Cami!...viste si Mu tenía algún golpe encima?...es decir,...algún rasguño, herida...algo que identifique que Saga se haya defendido?".

Empecé a repasar, pero no había nada. Mu estaba perfectamente bien, el que estaba muy mal era Saga.

"No amor...Mu estaba perfectamente bien, no había ningún rasguño. Nada en especial". Milo se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Estaba pensando mucho porque se detenía, hacia un gesto de haber encontrado algo cuando volvía a caminar..

"Cami!...creo que Saga no quiso defenderse".

"Que?". Miré a Saga que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

"Todo parece que Saga no quiso hacerle daño al Caballero de Aries...pero quisiera saber...por qué?".

"Amor...no es rasonable pensar que alguien quien es atacado por un caballero experimentado como Mu haya podido cometer la ligereza de no haber usado su cosmoenergía para defenderse. Es algo que no puedo comprender".

Milo se sentó de nuevo. Observó a Saga. Sus heridas eran profundas y algunas todavían no cicatrizaban. La herida de la cabeza, por ejemplo, era ya un problema. Yo por mi parte revisé la armadura de Géminis. Estaba llena de rasguños que ya estaban regenerándose, pero cuando ví la armadura de Aries, estaba intacta, ningún sólo rasguño.

"Todo esto me parece muy extraño. Demasiado extraño". Milo seguía refrescando la frente de Saga, quien ya tenía nuevamente fiebre y escalofríos. Ví nuevamente la armadura de Géminis que ya estaba completamente restaurada.

"No te preocupes...cuando veamos a Mu, él nos dirá que fue lo que pasó...si?". Milo asintió con la cabeza y miró a Saga con ojos de preocupación.

Esto no me gustaba, para nada...hay algo aqui que no está muy claro y tengo miedo de descubrirlo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron dos semanas desde la pelea entre Saga y Mu. Hablé con el Patriarca para explicarle lo sucedido. Por supuesto él ya sabía todo.

Le comenté acerca de cambiar el maestro de Saga por otro caballero, pero él se negó rotundamente deseando que continura Mu en su puesto. No le replique absolutamente nada, además eso sería ir contra las leyes del Santuario.

Mientras Camus cuidaba de Saga, yo me dirgí al templo de Aries. Pedí permiso para entrar pero nadie me recibió ni se negó, así que entré rápidamente.

"Mu?...estás ahí?". No contestaba. Llamé y llamé por varios minutos y fue entonces que me aventuré a entrar en su biblioteca y luego, finalmente en su habitación. Iba a tocar la puerta cuando lo ví sentado en la misma silla donde se dejó caer cuando nos llevamos a Saga.

"Mu?...puedo pasar?". Él no contestaba, tenía la cabeza gacha y sus cabellos cuibriéndola. "Te pasa algo?". Antes de entrar revisé el área y sentí que su cosmoenergía estaba débil, un poco inestable y débil. Pase el umbral de la puerta y me acerqué a Mu. No sé porque lo hice pero toqué su mano. Estaba helado hasta podría decirse congelado. Traté de moverlo pero no me contestaba.

Levanté sus cabellos y ví que estaba desmayado. Su respiración era muy pesada y no tenía motivo de despertarse aún gritándole al oído. Lo hice recostarse en la silla con la cabeza hacia atrás y vi que estaba sudando y que tenía aún mas fiebre que Saga.

Realmente no podía comprender esto que ahora se me presenta. Saga esta mal y con fiebre acausa de los golpes de Mu y ahora éste esta mal y no se porque!. Antes de pensarlo dos veces, lo tomé por la espalda y lo llevé a su cama. Le quité la armadura que todavía lo cubría, seguramente contra el frío.

"Mu...puedes escucharme?...Mu?". él sólo se quejaba de dolor, unos pequeños sonidos de molestia y de disconformidad hacían que el dolor se presentara en su rostro con un gran velo de sudor. Fui a mojar algunas vendas para mantenerlo fresco meintras trabata de mantenerlo caliente por las brazos y piernas. Nunca he visto algo mas extraño. Aunque...

"No!...por...favor...ayú...ayúdame". Antes de salir por mas agua, oí que Mu habló algo. No creo que se refiera a mi, puesto que en estos momentos lo estoy ayudando, pero sigo sin entender porque y a quien le diría esas palabras "por favor, ayúdame".

"Milo?...lograste hablar con Mu?". Casi salto hasta el techo. Estaba tan concentrado pensando en Mu que la voz de Camus me tomó por sorpresa.

"No hablé con él, pero si lo encontré en peor estado que Saga". Cambié las vendas de Mu mientras esperaba que la voz de Camus se introdujeran en mi cabeza.

"Mal?...pero acaso no fue él quien le propinó los golpes?...no lo entiendo". Camus estaba un poco confundido.

"Lo sé, aún creo que hay algo extraño en todo esto...no sé que es pero si el Patriarca descubre algo y ese algo no le gusta...me temo que alguien va a sufrir y va a ser horrible". Me levanté y cerré las cortinas.

"No te preocupes, Mu seguramente ya se recuperará y sabes bien que él ha sido siempre débil y no le gusta atacar a nadie. Puede ser que sea eso".

"No lo sé y me aterra pensar en algo que sea peor". Me senté junto a la cama de Mu quien ahora dormía plácidamente.

"Tranquilo, además Saga está mejorando, acaso no es esa una buena noticia?". Camus me transmitiía todo el positivismo que podía.

"Por supuesto. De todas maneras ya veremos. Me quedaré un momento mas para ver como va Mu y luego te paso a buscar al templo de Géminis".

"Bien!...te espero".

Camus está cuidando a Saga y yo cuidando a Mu...me pregunto que habrá de raro en todo esto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes de regresar al templo de Sagitario, fui a buscar a mi hermano Aioria y ver si estaba bien. Sé que soy demasiado sobreprotector pero es mi hermano menor y me gusta cuidarlo aunque veo que ya es todo un hombre.

Al seguir subiendo los escalones vi que él se encontraba en los jardines frente a su templo. Viendo como observaba las estrellas y como el viento ondeaba su capa. Me dió la impresión que la tristeza cubría su mirada, algo raro para ser alguien tan jóven, estar sufriendo de esa manera.

"Aioria?". Le dí un abrazo que recibió muy cortesmente. Era raro en él no reirse antes o hacer alguna broma. Ahora veo que estaba pensando en algo que no era muy de su agrado.

"Cómo te va Aioros?". Me dió una sonrisa un poco forzada pero no quise decirle que lo noté.

"Muy bien hermano mio...y dime qué hace un caballero sólo en los jardines?". El comenzó a caminar junto conmigo entre las flores amarillas que cubrían su jardín.

"Sólo pensando...por qué?...pasa algo?". Se detuvo tratando de ocultar algo...

"No pasa nada hermano...sólo me preguntaba". Me dejé caer sobre las flores y me heché sobre el frágil suelo. Las estrellas realmente eran bellas y aún mas si las miras con ternura.

"Veo que no tienes nada que hacer hermano mayor". Aioria se acomodó junto a mi y miraba lo que él antes hacia, las estrellas tan hermosas.

"Jajaja jajaja!". Aioria estaba tan tenso y tan perdido en sus pensamientos que cuando le empecé a contar acerca de mi dia en los campos de preparación de nuevos caballeros, ví que él nuevamente estaba perdido en su pensamientos.

"Aioria?". No me respondía y sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún lugar del cielo o de su cabeza.

"A.IO.RIA!". De un salto lo hice sentar y se comenzó a reir. Siempre me encantaba que mi familia estuviera feliz aunque sea en los momentos mas tristes de sus vidas, pero ver que Aioria sufría y verlo actuar así...

"Aioros...estoy cansado y deseo dormir...te parece?". Siempre tan delicado.

"Bueno bueno!...quien debería estar cansado soy yo, puesto que soy mas viejo que tu". Y con eso nos comenzamos a reir hasta que llegamos al templo de Leo.

"Gracias hermano...siempre llegas cuando mas te necesito". Puso una mano en mi hombro.

"Para que están los hermanos entonces?...vaya a dormir que yo tendré guardia hasta el día siguiente".

"Buenas noches Aioros". Dió media vuelta. Antes de seguir su camino miró hacia el templo de Virgo, fueron tan sólo unos segundos y continuó su camino.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA...

N/A: UF! (mucho trabajo no?)

Ahora ya salió otra nueva parejita, espero que les guste y sino haganmelo saber si? y para quienes les agrade ya veran lo que el destino (es decir yo) les hará vivir mas adelante.

Bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo!

Vrenda-san Mas reviews si?...(ahora estoy feliz) 


	14. Never looking at your eyes!

no atenta contra ningún copyright u otras restricciones propias de los autores. Es solo un fic de un fan para fans.

CAPITULO 14 : Te he vuelto a ver!

Aioria. Nuevamente él ocupando mis pensamientos los cuales deberían estar pensando en Atena y no en él. Sé que no debería seguir amándolo pero verlo nuevamente y haberlo besado y tocado me hace revivir esos momentos tan felices que viví junto a él. Si tan sólo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, si tan sólo fueramos los dos otras personas, otros.

Si pudiera tan solo amarte buscaría una razón a mi vida!

Tranquilo corazón ya no busques mas el sueño se desvanece Si sólo pudiera retroceder mi tiempo llegaría

Pero tan sólo tu estas pensando, recordandome!

Si pudiera tan solo amarte buscaría una razón a mi vida!  
Tan sólo tengo una lágrima tuya calada en mi alma

Lejos de ti ya no hay nada aqui al menos hay pena pero veo que tu si estas!

Oh! dolor, pero cuanto dolor tengo en todo mi cuerpo. Me siento lleno de heridas y no puedo moverme a causa de ese tremendo dolor que está por todas partes. El dolor mas grande fue el ver los ojos de ira y muerte en ese hermoso rostro de mi hermoso Mu. No sé que hacer, que puedo hacer para remediar esto, para atraerlo a mi y unir sus almas y que vuelvan a hacer lo que siempre amé.

Hace unos segundos que veo el techo y estoy tratando de moverme y no puedo, es como si estuviera atado de pies y manos, pero el dolor sigue ahí. Trato de mover una de mis manos pero esta no me obedece. De pronto sentí algo...una cosmoenergía poco a poco extinguiéndose...Oh no! es Mu!.

"Pero que demonios...!". Ni uno sólo de mis dedos se podían mover, ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

"Mal movimiento Saga". Sentí una presencia. Ese era Camus de Acuario.

"Camus...que es lo que me pasa?". Traté nuevamente de moverme pero no podía.

"Ni lo intentes Saga!...Milo inutilizó tus nervios con su aguja escarlata para que no aumentaras el dolor en todo el cuerpo". Camus movió algo sobre el piso y me pareció escuchar que se sentó.

"Camus, tienes que ayudarme, tengo que salir de aqui y ver a Mu..el me necesita ahora mismo". Nuevamente insistí en moverme, pero fue en vano.

"Es inútil, Milo es él único quien puede hacerlo". No sé como él puede estar tan tranquilo estando yo así.

"PUES QUE VENGA!". yo estaba furioso, mas que furioso, estaba tremendamente furioso. Tenía que ir a ver a Mu. Siento que su energía poco a poco se debilita y eso me da miedo. Tengo miedo de perderlo. "Déjame YA!".

"Para que lo ayudarías?...él te golpeó el día de ayer. Él está muy bien...nada malo le pasa". Camus empezó a caminar y se puso frente a mi. "Es mejor que descanses, no es bueno para ti alterarte".

"Vete al infierno Camus!...MILO, VEN Y SACAME DE AQUI...POR TU CULPA ESTOY HECHO UN INÚTIL". Que bueno que puedo hablar.

"Milo está ocupado Saga...no..". Derepente sentí la cosmoenergía de Milo que invadía todas las habitaciones de mi templo.

"Camus?...está bien Saga?". Milo estaba hablando con Camus.

"Ya despertó pero insiste en salir, dice que Mu está mal". Camus se reclinó en la pared cerrando los ojos. Es un cretino!.

"Camus!...Mu está muy mal y no sé si deba informarle en este momento al Patriarca lo que está pasando con él, esto me está asustando".

Camus se levantó y cogió su capa. "Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo Milo?". Camus sonaba preocupado, imaginense como estoy yo!.

"Trae a Saga y veremos que podemos hacer". Su voz desapareció y Camus quedó en silencio.

"Y bien?...". Camus ni se movía.

"Y bien que!". él seguía sin moverse.

"Cuando me vas a llevar?...esto es de vida o muerte". Yo estaba desesperado.

Camus con una sola mano levantó mi cabeza y la colocó en su palma. De pronto sentí que poco a poco mi cuerpo recobraba el movimiento, pero el dolor había aumentado, demasiado.

"Si me hubieras hecho caso estarías sin dolor ahora". Me levanté sin hacerle caso y me coloqué la armadura.

"Camus...déjate de hablar y vámonos". Camus estaba furioso pero no tanto como yo. Se acercó a mi y me tomó del cuello alzándome en el aire.

"No me gusta tu actitud ni tu forma de expresarte, cambia esa forma si no quieres que algo malo pase contigo...mh?". Nunca había visto a Camus de esa manera. Si lo había visto molesto o algo callado pero furioso y con ese brillo de matar a alguien, eso era temible.

Me dejó en el suelo y salió del templo. Coloqué una de mis manos sobre mi cuello y sin pensar en el dolor de la golpiza de ayer me fui a ver a mi Mu.

Hoy no tengo prácticas con los novatos tan temprano como de costumbre es por eso que le voy a dar una visita a mi pequeño hermano para ver como está.

últimamente lo he visto muy desconsolado y hasta un poco inquieto. No quiere hablar ni pensar mucho en lo que vendrá. Algunas veces pienso que me está alejando de su vida y hasta he pensado que quiere dejar todo, hasta el Santuario si es lo que él desea hacer.

Mientras camino hacia su templo no puedo evitar recordar el gran problema que hubo entre mi hermano y el Patrairca. Fue terrible pero sé que Shaka lo está controlando perfectamente. Recordar, dicen, es volver a vivir, pero en este momento no deseo ver lo que padeció mi hermano, mi pequeño hermano a causa del amor.

Amor!...para nosotros, los caballeros de Atena quienes cuidamos el Santuario nos es prohibido relacionarnos hasta de forma amistosa con el sexo opuesto. Las guerreras que habitan cerca del Santuario no se les permite entrar más que a las áreas de prácticas. Debemos ser castos, no amar más que a Atena y si por alguna razón el amor llegara a nuestro corazón, el Patriarca nos confinaría a la "Soledad del silencio".

Bueno!. Es mejor pensar en otra cosa antes de entrar a ver a mi hermanito, no quiero que se ponga triste.

Como de costumbre entré sin pedir premiso y fuí directamente a su habitación. Hoy no ha tenido guardia asi que fui a ver si dormía. Caundo entré en su habitación vi algo que me dejó helado. Aioria estaba frente a la ventana que da a su jardín. Su cuerpo cubierto por una sábana azul, su cabello desordenado (como siempre) y su armadura a su lado, lista para ser utilizada. Nunca vi a mi hermano que observara el jardín a través de esa ventana. Para él esa ventana era algo sagrado, algo que le pertenecía a dos personas, pero como una vez me dijo..."Una de esas dos personas, Aioros, ya no está aqui...se fué y es por eso que no podrá ser abierta aunque Atena lo desee". Es por eso que me ha dejado algo inquieto, ver que nuevamente esa ventana se ha abierto.

Entonces!...eso quiere decir que...Volvió con Shaka!.

"Aioria!...sabes lo que vas a hacer?". Yo estaba preocupado, nervioso, temblando por miedo a revivir el pasado..."Qué crees que estás...!". Y vi la verdad. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Sus labios trataban de ahogar sus gemidos y sus manos sostenían algo dorado que no dejaban de acariciar, de apretar.

"Lo amo Aioros...no puedo más...no puedo...ya no puedo!". Cayó al suelo con las manos en la cabeza cubriéndola con esa tela dorada. Sus gemidos se hicieron presentes para dejarlo respirar. Sentí que su pena lo estaba matando, lo terminaría de ahogar si no hago algo.

"Hermano...deja de sufrir...ya no hay nada que hacer...fue su elección para poder salvarte y fue lo mejor para ambos".

"NO!...no fue lo mejor...NUNCA HA SIDO LA MEJOR!". Se levantó y me dejó en el suelo. Cogió esa tela dorada nuevamente y la llevó a su pecho. "Nunca dejaré de sentirlo aunque el pase a mejor vida...jamás dejaré de amarlo como lo amo...es algo que está en ambos. Él es parte de mi como yo de él...".

"Aioria. Entiende hermano, ya no se puede hacer más. Tu amor ha hecho que otro sufra y sabes que él también a sufrido y hasta pienso que más que tu". Me levanté tratando de sentarme en una silla frente a él, pero el me esquivaba, no quería ver a nadie.

"Sé que sufrió pero me alegro que nadie lo haya hecho sufrir lo que me hizo pasar el Patriarca. Nunca le hubiera perdonado si él lo hubiera hecho...jamás!". Siguó abrazado a esa tela que me pareció que era una túnica.

"Haz hablado con él". Aioria no me contestó. "Haz hablado con Shaka?".

"Si". No dijo mas.

"Qué te dijo?". Trate de imaginarme la escena. Era de esperarse que Shaka lo alejara y que mi hermano lo mantuviera para que lo escuhara. Cuanto dolor.

"Me dijo que no tenga esperanzas...que lo nuestro es imposible y que es mejor que estemos alejados por el bien de nosotros". Una lágrima rodó por una de sus mejillas. era evidente que su amor era enorme pero lo está matando.

"Que quieres hacer entonces?". me levanté y me dirigí hacia la ventana para poder respirar y pensar en alguna solución.

"Irme...salir...dejar de ser esto que soy ahora...irme con él".

"Tu sabes que pasará luego no?". Aioria me dió la espalda y se dejó caer en la cama.

"Nos buscarán y nos matarán".

"Quieres eso para él?...deseas que él tambien sufra lo que tu sufriste en la "Soledad del Silencio?". No se movió, sólo trataba de alejarse de mis palabras pero no le permitiría hacerlo.

"Ese maldito lugar nunca debió existir".

"Pero existe Aioria y tu lo conoces muy bien...gracias a Atena que Shaka intercedió por ti y no llegaste a la cuarta estación. Eso hubiera sido tu fin".

"Este es mi fin hermano...tenerlo cerca y no poder...no poder".

"Hacerle el amor?...eso deseas?...nuevamente tenerlo en tu cama, amarlo y sacear tu sed de lujuria para verlo nuevamente en llanto a causa de tu egoismo?".

Tan pronto como terminé la palabra "egoismo", sentí un puñetazo en mi mejilla derecha que me botó hacia la pared mas cercana de su habitación.

"No te permito, me oyes!...no te permito que te expreses así de lo que siento...no te permito que hables de mi amor por él como si yo fuera cualquier animal...YO LO AMO MALDICIÓN". Su cosmoenergía estaba aumentando. No había visto a mi hermano tan molesto, pero conseguí que parara de llorar.

"Si sabes que lo vas a hacer sufrir entonces dejalo ya!".

"Vete de mi templo, sal de aqui". Cerró la ventana de su jardín y no volteó a verme. "Vete...antes que me olvide que eres mi hermano".

"Aioria entiende de una buena vez por todas...la palabra amor es algo prohibido para nosotros aún mas el sentimiento".

"QUE TE VAYAAAAAAAS!". Me levanté del piso por segunda vez y me dirigí hacia la salida de su templo, pero una cosa curiosa me detuvo antes de salir.

"Buenos días Aioros de Sagitario". Era el mismisimo Shaka de Virgo.

Donde está Camus!...Mu está muy mal..no deja de subir la fiebre y yo sin saber que hacer. Sigue hablando cosas raras y sus lágrimas siguen corriendo por sus mejillas. Me estoy poniendo nervioso.

"Mu!...Mu!". Cuando vi hacia la puerta de la habitación ví que Camus habia venido con el jóven Saga. Saga estaba mejor pero aún sus heridas no habían cerrado.

"Pero que haces aqui Saga?...no se supone que deberías estar descansando?". Saga estaba muy preocupado, angustiado si podría caber la palabra.

"Déjalo Milo...no sé que desea hacer, sólo quiere estar aquí y verlo a él".

Vi que Saga se arrodilló a lado de Mu. Era como si Saga estuviera a lado de algo muy preciado para él, algo terriblemente importante.

"Camus...sabes algo?". Cami no me dijo nada y me tomó de una mano. "Cami...no deberías hacer eso". él no escuchaba o no quería escuchar, porque continuaba con mi mano entre las suyas.

"Mu...ya estoy aqui...todo va a estar bien...te lo prometo si?". Cuando esuché eso me dió muy mala espina y una de las peores. Cami seguía de pie junto a mi y sin decir nada, sólo observaba a Saga rezar y estar arrodillado junto a la mano de Mu.

"Cami!". Entré en sus pensamientos para no dejarme oir y Cami volteó a mirarme.

"Pensé que no se te ocurriría hacerlo amor". Me dió una de esas sonrisas que me dejan helado.

"Cami!...realmente estoy preocupado. Si esto es realmente lo que es, me temo que hay peligro y de los grandes". Cami no dejó de mirarme y me siguó sonriendo.

"Hay que esperar...mejor hay que hacerlo afuera...te parece?".

"Y si nuevamente Mu lo ataca?".

"Eso no va a pasar de nuevo...estate tranquilo".

Salimos y dejamos a Saga con Mu. No sé que pasará de ahora en adelante.

Me pregunto que ha venido hacer Shaka al templo de mi hermano...ni me quiero imaginar.

"Buenas Días Shaka". Él estaba todo de dorado y perla, realmente se veía muy bien pero su semblante mostraba tristeza y largas horas sin dormir.

"Tienes algo que decirme?". Shaka estaba serio, ni una leve sonrisa hubiera permanecido entre sus labios por la tristeza que llevaba a cuestas.

"Nada Shaka...nada que tu ya sepas". Con eso me retiré del templo de mi hermano. No sé que pasará ahí. Sólo sé que no permitiré que lo hagan sufrir nuevamente.

Me siento mal...muy mal. Tengo calor y frío a la vez y no sé que hacer con mi cabeza que me duele tanto. Trato de comunicarme con Saga y no puedo. Mis labios están cerrados y mis ojos no me dejan ver. Todo está tan tranquilo, tengo miedo de morir sin haberlo hecho feliz...tengo miedo...tanto miedo.

"Mu".

Saga?...es Saga?. No puedo moverme y el silencio aturde mis oídos. Es terrible estar aqui con este dolor y sin poderlo ver. Que puedo hacer?...que puedo hacer?

"Ya nada puedes hacer".

Al tratar de abrir los ojos, vi todo negro. Era un espacio totalmente negro y sin brillo. Pero esa voz seguía en mis oídos.

"Déjate guiar por mi, como siempre lo haz hecho".

Levanté mis manos y las pude ver. Eran tan blancas como el papel. Tan traslúcidas como un fantasma. Es que acaso he muerto?

"Déjate mimar por mi".

Dí media vuelta y ví a una persona frente a mi. Cogió mi rostro y la acercó al suyo.

"Déjate amar por mi".

NOOO!. Lo alejé de mi y cubrí mi cuerpo con mis brazos. Cuando lo ví era yo.

"Soy tu y tu eres yo...por qué te alejas?". Nuevamente se acercó a mi y no pude alejarme más.

"Por qué me atormentas?". Lo dije llorando porque temía que este silencio negro me hiciera desesperarme.

"No te atormento Mu...tu eres quien me atormenta con esa absurda tontería del amor". Su mano acarició mis cabellos y me dejó en paz por algunos minutos.

"Amo a Saga y tu también". Levanté la mirada y él estaba confundido.

"No sé lo que es el amor Mu! y eso tu lo sabes".

"Debes unirte a mi y ser uno solo conmigo". Le dí la mano y lo abrazé.

"Qué lograrías hacerme estar unido contigo una vez mas?". Y se dejó caer en mis brazos como un pequeño niño.

"Te haría ser el ser mas feliz conmigo. Tu serías el ser que amara más sobre este mundo". Él sonrió, lo sentí.

"Tanto lo amas?". Asentí con la cabeza. "Pero me es tan dificil entenderte".

"No lo entiendas". Cogí so rostro y acaricié sus mejillas. "Tan sólo dejate llevar por mi".

Siguó mirándome sin decir palabra. Su silencio hacia que mis temores crecieran, que mi pena aumentara. Si él no se une conmigo en este momento eso provocaría que Saga ya no esté conmigo y que yo siguiera en esta dimensión de sueños y pesadillas. Tan sólo quisiera escuharle decir que acepta, tan sólo eso.

"Está bien Mu. Sólo unámonos una vez mas". Colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me dió un profundo y dulce beso.

Sentí como mi tristeza y mi pena se desvanecía en la nada de la oscuridad. Como mis recuerdos de niño volvían. La pérdida de mis padres, la muerte de mi pequeño hermano. Las lágrimas de mis amigos y la agonía de quien estaré por siempre enamorado.

"Estaremos juntos por siempre Mu".

Y así fue...con este beso me uno a ti para no volverme a separar. Seré de ahora en adelante Mu de Aries, Caballero protector del Santuario.

Estar nuevamente en este templo me trae viejos recuerdos. Las columnas, este piso, el brillo de las sedas de estas cortinas me hacen pensar que nunca he dejado de vivir aquí.

Antes de entrar y hablar con él decidí pensar antes de proseguir. La última conversación acerca de "nosotros" será dificil y debo de poner la cabeza fría y mi corazón de lado para hacerle frente a lo que va a venir. Si no hace caso, sino me obedece siendo yo el mas cercano a Dios, tendré que obligarlo y vaya que me cuesta hacerlo.

Mis pies me van guiando a la que era antes nuestra habitación. Nada ha cambiado, todo sigue tal como lo dejé, pero no tengo que pensar así, no puedo pensar así.

Al entrar vi a Aioria tocando las puertas de nuestra ventana la cual ante ella juró que nunca la abriría. Siento su pena y su desolación pero no puedo hacer mas por él. Tengo que hacerlo por su bien...por nuestro bien.

"Vienes a borrarme la memoria Shaka?". No dejé que eso me emocionara.

"Antes debo hablar contigo". Di un paso para acercarme pero se alejó un poco sin darme la cara.

"Dijiste que ya no hay nada mas que hablar. Si viniste a hacer tu tarea, hazlo! pero no me dejes contigo en este habitación porque no lo soporto". Es verdad, estar aquí nuevamente los dos después de tantos años es algo que me deja sin aliento.

Años. Fueron 8 años de estar separados después que él saliera de ese terrible lugar. 8 años sin verlo y sin haber escuchado su voz, ni ver sus ojos azules.

"Aioria, sabes que me duele más que a ti lo que he venido hacer...no es fácil para mi tampoco". Aioria dejó caer algo sobre el piso cuando me di cuenta qué era, mi corazón se partió en dos.

"Se que te duele, pero ante todo es tu deber. Hazlo ya". Ese pedazo de tela, eso era mi túnica. Él me la habia regalado antes de ir a...a...ese horrible lugar.

"Aioria...no quiero hacerlo...si tan sólo te esforzaras en...". No dejó que terminara cuando vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su cuerpo mostraba sufrimiento y sus manos en puño deseaban poner en cordura su mente.

"Hazlo Shaka...no puedo soportar verte aqui frente a mi". Aioria estaba tan mal...pero tenía que pedirle que recapacitara antes de hacer lo inevitable.

"Si tan sólo me dijeras que vas a tratar de olvidar, tal vez yo podría irme sin tener la necesidad de cumplir con mi tarea". Aioria golpeó la pared y eso me hizo saltar un poco. Eso me tomó por sorpresa.

"No!...no voy a olvidar lo que pasé contigo". Aioria levantó la mirada y la unió a la mía. "No te olvidaré jamás...eres lo que mas amo en este mundo y eso nadie lo cambiará aunque tu me lo pidas, eso no podrá ser". Dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos. "Vete por favor pero antes bórrame la memoria, cumple con tu tarea, bórrame la memoria.  
Estaba desesperado, lleno de penas y amarguras. "Aioria es tu última oportunidad. No la desperdicies".

"YA CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ...CALLATE!". Cogió una de las sillas y la tiró contra la pared. Esta se habia roto en pedazos. Había cogido otra para destrozarla pero la dejó caer sobre el suelo.

"Aioria, cálmate, no está bien que te pongas así". Después de escucharme soltó una carcajada que hizo que mis cabellos se erizaran. Nunca lo había oído reir así.

"Quieres que me calme?...eso es lo que quieres no?...como puedo explicarte que no puedo hacerlo". Su risa seguía ocupando la habitación. Estaba perdiendo la cordura, cada vez mas lo sentía.

Ví mi túnica cerca a sus pies, eso me hizo pensar que no era justo lo que estaba haciendo con él, pero tenía que hacerlo. Justo cuando levantaba las manos para ejecutar la teletransportación y enviarlo al Olvideum, Aioria me cogió de las muñecas.

"Qué estas haciendo Aioria?". Aioria sólo me miraba, pero esa mirada nunca la habia visto antes.

"Antes de borrarme la memoria, aunque sea quiero que me asalten los mas horribles recuerdos, como este". Tomó mis labios con los suyos y me apretó contra la pared. Sentí temor, terror, pasión, furia, locura, pena, tortura, todo lleno de amor y desespero por detener nuestro tiempo.

"Déjame Aioria...te estás metiendo en serios problemas...no estoy jugando". Sonrió levemente y acarició mis cabellos.

"De eso se trata, que siga penando aunque ya no te recuerde, así mi alma se llenará de pena y dolor, porque no quiero olvidarte, aunque sea de esta forma". Dió un tirón a mi túnica, destrozándola mientras me la quitaba. Me levantó sobre sus hombros y me dejó caer sobre su cama.

"Pero...pero...que diablos estas haciendo Aioria...detente enseguida". Aioria dejó caer su túnica y con una mirada de deseo y lujuria se acercó hacia mi. "NO te atrevas a tocarme". Le dí una bofetada tratando que no me tocara. "Aléjate de mi".

"Sobre mi cama no tienes fuerzas...este es mi dominio Shaka...sólo relájate y deja que te ame por esta vez". Cerró las cortinas. Tomó una de mis manos atrayéndome hacia él. Mi rostro se detuvo unos milimetros frente al suyo. "Deseo hacerte el amor como antes...como hace años...como cuando fuimos felices".

Esas palabras hicieron que sonriera. Ahora si que lo entendía, sólo queria que entendiera que esta era nuestra última vez juntos en nuestro pequeño santuario. Acaricié su rostro y lo ví fijamente a los ojos. "Cuando me olvides puede que alguien atrape tu corazón y seas realmente feliz".

Movió la cabeza tratando de negar lo que acababa de decirle. "Nadie me hará mas feliz que tu. No ha nacido la persona que sea la otra parte de mi corazón, mi amado Shaka". Me tomó en sus brazos y me condujo hacia las suaves almohadas de seda. Las sábanas de seda que antes me cubrían rozaban mi piel y los finos almohadones color fuego acunaban mi cabeza. Un beso fue lo único que pude sentir porque mi cuerpo estaba lleno de sensaciones. Me siento el ser mas feliz sobre esta tierra.

Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello profundizando mas nuestro beso. Él se dejó caer suavemente sobre mi cuerpo, amoldándose perfectamente. Sus manos acariciban mis cabellos y sus piernas trataban de mantener un poco el equilibrio.

"Te amo tanto". Su aliento rodeaba mi cuello haciendo que sus labios lo llenaran de besos y leves mordiscos.

"De esa manera...vas a devorarme amor?". Acaricié su espalda mientras él seguía haciendo sufrir mi pobre piel.

"Hay muchas maneras vida mía de devorar tu hermosa piel". Bajó hacia mi pecho dejándome sin guardia. Cubrió cada trozo de piel con besos y caricias. Ahora su obsesión era mi cintura y la parte baja de mi columna.

"Aioria!". Cogí sus cabellos mientras mi espalda poco a poco se arqueaba.

"Estás muy sensible cariño...poca práctica mi amor". El siguiente ataque fue a mi ombligo. Su lengua lo trataba de martirizar hasta dejar roja mi piel. "Había olvidado tu suavidad y mas aqui abajo". Cuando lo cubrió con sus labios me sentí morir. Primero lo acarició de arriba a bajo, luego lo introdujo en su boca y en ese momento cogí lo primero que encontre y lo apreté tan fuerte como pude.

"Ay!...ahh!...mmh amor...no..nonono...no te detengas...ah!". él estaba tan concentrado en mi que seguramente no me escuchó. Yo mientras tanto estaba que trataba de abrir aún mas mis piernas para darle mas acceso a lo que quisiera hacer conmigo. Cómo pude alejarme así de él?. Estoy loco.

"No tan rápido mi vida...no te apresures...tenemos tiempo aún...aún no quiero probar la ambrosía de tu deseo". Estoy tan exitado que una palabra mas de esas y no habrá nadie que me detenga a sacear mi sed de placer.

"Aioria...mi amor...como pude...como pudimos". Subió hacia mis labios y me besó tiernamente. Tomó una de mis piernas colocándola alrededor de su cintura. Mis manos hacían dibujos sobre su espalda mientras que su otra mano acomodaba una almohada bajo mi espalda.

"Shh!...estamos juntos, juntos para siempre...nadie nos separará y seremos felices". Aioria miró hacia un lado de nuestra cama y me miró a los ojos. "Tengo que prepararte para mi, mi vida. Esto tardará un poco pero te prometo que vale la espera si?". No pude negarme porque sus ojos eran tan lindos y sus labios eran tan provocadores.

"Hazlo amor, pero no dejes de besarme".

"Vas a matarme si no me dejas respirar". Ambos nos reímos. "Antes de eso..". Cogió una pequeña botella de aceite y hechó su contenido sobre una de mis manos. "Tienes que ayudarme amor...no me dejarás hacer todo el trabajo a mi solito o si?".

"Primero hacer lo que tengas que hacer, que por el resto me ocupo yo". Rocé mis labios con los suyos. "Ardo en deseos de verlo cielo...muy prometedor".

Tomó un poco de aceite con dos de sus dedos y me besó. Sé que es para distraerme pero era inútil, lo sentí en mi.

"Aioria". Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás. No lo podía soportar...era demasiado para alguien que había estado separado por tanto tiempo y sin haber amado. "No..no te detengas amor...estoy bien...sólo que es mmmh!...ah! la falta de costumbre". Tomó suavemente mis labios y me hizo sentir esas estrellas que tanto me gustaban.

Pasaron unos minutos en esa posición. Mis piernas sobre su cintura, sus labios en los mios. Mi mano izquierda haciendo trazos en su espalda y la otra sosteniendo el aceite que se escurría entre mis dedos.

"Ahh!...dulce como la miel...tus labios son tan dulces como la miel mas deliciosa del mundo". Bajó la mirada. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas. Parecía un niño con esos preciosos ojos azules.

Respiré un poco y deslizé mi mano derecha bajo su cuerpo. "Creo que hay alguien por aquí que está necesitado...a ver a ver..quien será?". Lo tomé entre mis manos y Aioria abrió los ojos un poco mas grandes de lo normal.

"Umh...ah!...sólo lo haces para satisfacerte cariño mio". Seguí moviendo mis manos hasta que vi que Aioria gritaba de placer, arqueaba la espalda y sus manos cogían las sábanas que estaban a los costados de mis hombros.

"Creo que no he perdido mi toque".

"Gracias a los dioses que no fue así...AHHH!...si sigues así...mmmh!...ah..ah..ah!..vas a matarme amor...sigue...sigue...sigue!...de un infarto y te aseguro...uhh!...que no me opongo a morir en tus manos...literalmente claro!...AAAAAHHH!". Sé cuando Aioria está llegando a un momento sin marcha atrás. Lo dejé tranquilo y sin demora cayó sobre mi cuerpo tratando de respirar.

"Estás bien mi amor?". Aioria se apoyó sobre sus brazos y me miró a los ojos.

"Y eso que no hemos comenzado...no haz estado practicando no?". Le dí un golpe en el brazó y comenzó a reir.

"Muestrame lo que tienes para mi...muestrame ese gran amor mi vida que aquí tengo en mi corazón todo para ti". Le dí un beso en la frente y cerré los ojos.

"No los cierres". Abrí los ojos y lo miré tratando de saber el por que. "No los cierres amor...quiero verlos cada vez que te haga el amor...cada vez que tenga una sensación tuya de placer, de vida entre los dos. Quiero hundirme en la belleza de tus ojos, fundirme en tu piel pero no me dejes sin esa luz". Asentí con la cabeza.

"Hazme el amor mas tierno, apasionado y cálido que puedas Aioria porque yo haré mi parte". Se levantó y me observó. Bajo su mirada estaba desprotegido, colocó mis piernas sobre sus brazos y como un león se inclinó hacia mi.

"Tengo ganas de devorar a alguien". Empezó a gruñir como un león y si que lo sabe hacer. Tiró sus cabellos hacia atrás y me miró fijamente. "No cierres tus ojos como yo lo haré..quiero tenerte así conmigo hasta el final de mis días". Con eso lo sentí, por fin, en mi, todo en mi. Era algo indescriptible, él en mi y yo bajo su merced. Tenerlo y que él me posea era algo que había soñado por mucho tiempo.

"Como te sientes?". Aioria estaba mirándome tratando de saber si estaba mal o me sentía algo disconforme.

"Estoy bien amor...sólo muevete un poco y así estaré mejor si?". Se empezó a reir y a moverse a la misma vez.

"Te amo". A cada movimiento le incluía un te amo que lo hacía tan verdadero como todo en nosotros, como todo hubiera sido.

"Te amo mi Aioria, te amo tanto..mnh!". Tanta era la euforia que empecé a rasguñar sin querer a Aioria en toda la espalda. él seguía moviéndose sin parar, tirándo de vez en cuando sus cabellos mezclándolos con el sudor de su espalda y los movimientos de mis manos.

"Haz lo que quieras conmigo...destrozame la espalda si deseas, soy tuyo para siempre, siempre lo fui". Sus caderas no dejaban de moverse, de correr y agitarse hasta encontrarme.

Fueron algunos minutos, en realidad no lo sé, para mi fueron horas y días bajo su ardor y vehemencia por tenerme a su lado. Giré la cabeza hacia un lado para poder respirar y poder concentrarme aún mas en él pero una de sus manos cogió una de mis mejillas y me hizo ver sus hermosos ojos azules. En ese momento me perdí en la profundidad de su mirada, dejé de escuchar nuestra respiración, el movimiento de su cuerpo contra el mio y dejé en ese momento de respirar.

Una luz preciosa bañó mi alma y fue en ese instante que su alma tocó la mía y me uní a él ya no sólo en cuerpo sino también en alma.

"Shaka?". Escuché que alguien me llamaba, me sentía tan bien bajo esa luz, era tan cálida. "Shaka!...Shaka!...mi vida que sucede...oh por todos los dioses!". Sentí que algo trataba de sacarme de ese baño de calor. Traté de resistir pero era una fuerza enorme. Fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos y ví a mi adorado Aioria con lágrimas en los ojos. "Gracias a Atena que estás bien amor". Me dió un beso en la frente y me abrazó.

"Qué pasó?". Estaba en sus brazos bajo las sábanas y una gruesa manta color naranja. "Qué sucedió Aioria?".

Colocó mi cabeza entre su cuello y su barbilla y suspiró un poco. "Dejaste de respirar por algunos segundos". Tomé su mano pero él no hacía ningún movimiento. "Dejaste de respirar cuando viste mis ojos...cuando los viste llenos de lágrimas...cuando viste mi sufrimiento". Me levanté un poco para verlo y ví su mirada perdida en las cortinas de nuestra cama."No fue buena idea que te enamoraras de mi...pudiste haber escogido a otro, tal vez alguien mejor que yo...no un imbecil que sólo sufre y llora por ti". Acaricié sus cabellos y limpié sus lágrimas con mis manos. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y él los recibió gustoso.

"Elegí a la persona con quien quiero estar el resto de mis días. Tu eres parte de mi y no hay nadie que me haga abandonarte". Le brindé la mejor de mis sonrisas y él también sonrió.

"Soy el mas afortunado...tengo a mi lado al ser mas hermoso e inteligente de este mundo". Tomó mi mano y me condujo hacia su pecho. Me recosté sobre él mientras acariciaba mis espalda...fue cuando recordé!.

"Tu espalda Aioria!". Me levanté rápido y las sábanas descubrieron mi desnudez. Sus ojos se pasearon por todo mi cuerpo y por fin llegaron a mis ojos.

"No tiene nada mi vida...estoy bien...además sabes que mis heridas sanan rápido".

"Pero...ví sangre...como puede ser que..". Abrí los ojos. Me dí cuenta que me había desmayado justo en el momento...en ese preciso momento.

"Deseas comer algo amor?...traje temprano en la mañana manzanas, piña y uv...". Cubrí sus labios con uno de mis dedos. Él seguía mirándome sin decir palabras, parece que ya sabe lo que estoy pensando. "Pasa algo cielo?".

"Es que algo me duele". No tuve mas remedio que jugar un poco...me encanta jugar.

"Qué te duele?". Lo noté preocupado y deslizó las sábanas de mi cuerpo para verme mejor."Dime cielo, qué te duele?".

Cuando me recoste sobre la cama y deslizé mis manos entre mis piernas vi que Aioria estaba hasta mas que rojo...parecía un tomate. "Aquí me duele cielo...parece que no me atendiste hace un rato amor".

"Eres...". Uno de sus dedos tocó mis labios, trazándolos como si quisiera moldearlos. "...un diablillo". Comencé a reir y sólo me detuve porque sentí sus labios acariciándolos. Sin hacerlo esperar, coloqué nuevamente mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mis manos apretando sus brazos...y comenzamos.

"Ah!...ah!...mi vida!...te amo...te..am..o!..si...si!". Seguía diciendo tantas incoherencias que ya no me importaba que decía. Mis ojos no dejaban de ver los suyos ni mis manos de alborotar sus cabellos.

Levantó aún mas mis piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros. Mi columna formaba un arco perfecto bajo sus manos. Mi cabeza estaba tirada hacia atrás y mis labios seguían diciendo cosas y mas cosas. "Más rápido...mucho mas...mas...y mas...ahhh!".

"Shaka!...hagámoslo como antes...mmh!...como antes...como...antes...ahora!". Dejé que mi cuerpo dejara escapar mi éxtasis y al mismo tiempo sentí como mi Aioria me llenaba por dentro. Levanté mi cabeza un poco para encontrar sus labios y sellamos de esa manera nuestra completa unión.

Después de unos segundos, cuando pude abrir los ojos, Aioria me colocó sobre su pecho y me cubrió con las sábanas. Escuché latir su corazón tan fuerte que pensé que se iba en cualquier momento a detener. Su piel quemaba y sus manos eran como brazas ardiendo.

"Aioria...yo..". Antes de decirle que lo amaba le dió una leve caricia a mi mejilla y se quedó dormido.

CONTINUARA...

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado porque a mi me fascinó. La pareja de Aioria y Shaka está tan linda y quisiera también que sepan que su relación y lo que sufrieron será la base para lo que viene para nuestra parejita super especial.

Sólo quisiera saber si Saga soportará lo que va a venir. Ese sitio llamado "La Soledad del Silencio" es un lugar donde el Patriarca envía a quienes no obedecen sus órdenes. Ese lugar cuenta con 4 estaciones como ya saben : primavera, verano, otoño e invierno. Nuestro querido Aioria sólo llegó hasta otoño pero si hubiera llegado hasta invierno él ya hubiera muerto.

Esto y todo lo demás lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo.

Bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo!

Vrenda-san POR FAVOR MAS REVIEWS SI?...QUIERO SENTIR CUANTO LES GUSTA MI FIC!.

Si pueden enviar mas y mas reviews sería mejor, porque pienso que hay pocas personas que les gusta y yo quisiera que hayan mas y mas de ellas que me digan si mi fic es feo o es lindo. Siiiii?

No sean malos o malitas y manden lo que sientan...besitos!. 


	15. NUESTROS PRINCIPIOS

DISCLAIMER: No creo que haya necesidad de volverlo a poner pero por si acaso este fic no atenta contra ningún copyright u otras restricciones propias de los autores. Es solo un fic de un fan para fans.

CAPITULO 15 : Nuestros principios

Hace veinte minutos que dejamos a Saga con Mu en su habitacion y me parece que nada de eso es bueno. Creo que algo malo va a pasar y tengo miedo que todo lo que paso con Aioria se repita. Eso no debe repetirse...nadie debe sufrir ese martirio.

Yo se que mi alma va siempre contigo.  
sueño de noche y de dia contigo no se que hacer si asi yo sigo como un loco te persigo..

Tu!  
vas a atrapar la soledad de la noche Tu!  
desearas que la paz vuelva en deroche

Siempre seras la verdad en mi alma la que sera siempre mi calma Sólo podre adorarte por siempre si esta noche tu me perteneces

"Mu"..."Por favor Mu...trata de abrir tus ojos...estate conmigo...no me dejes".

Esa voz la conozco tan bien. La siento cerca y me recuerda a alguien que siempre estuvo conmigo. Siento unas manos que acarician mis cabellos y mi rostro. Siento unos labios rozando los mios.

"Mu...mi amor...abre tus ojos".

Y los abrí. Había poca luz pero distinguía la habitación y muchas cortinas blancas. Me sentí cansado y un poco somnoliento. No sabía que estaba haciendo allí recostado pero cuando algo o alguien giro mi rostro me di con la sorpresa de ver a una persona que me observaba dulcemente.

"Gracias a los dioses que estas bien mi vida".

Esos ojos azules eran tan claros a pesar de verlos en la oscuridad. Su sonrisa era tan dulce que me dejaba sin respiración. Por unos momentos me sumergí en su mirada y recordé esos ojos y esos labios, esa hermosa sonrisa y esa cálida voz que me llamaba tiernamente.

"Sa...ga". Esas dos sílabas escaparon de mis labios y los llevaron a sus oídos. Mis manos cogieron su rostro deslizándose entre sus cabellos. Acurrucó su rostro sobre mi mano derecha y dejó caer una lágrima sobre mis dedos.

"Te amo tanto...no sabes cuanto vida mia...aún no lo sabes".

Sus ojos se perdieron detrás de esa cortina de lágrimas que brillaban tan suavemente. Era la primera vez que lo tenía sobre mi piel, entre mis nervios, bajo mi mirada y sobre mi aliento. No pude contener mis lágrimas que se dejaron escapar solas y acompañaron a las suyas.

"No llores Mu!...no llores cielo...tu sabes mas que nada en este mundo que eres lo mas preciado para mi".

No pude soportalo mas que me levanté abrazándolo. No pude esparar a que él mismo me tomara entre sus brazos que me lanzé a los suyos. Sus lágrimas mojaban mis cabellos y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura.

"Oh! Saga...mi amado Saga!". Mis lágrimas no dejaban que hablara correctamente. "Gracias a los dioses que estamos juntos...realmente juntos mi amor...estamos juntos!". Él se alejó de mi para verme. Levantó mis cabellos dejándolos caer hacia atrás y cogió una de mis mejillas con una de sus manos. Su rostro poco a poco se acercaba al mío. Sus ojos lentamente se cerraban como los míos y sentí sus labios finalmente.

Fue algo hermoso, realmente mágico para ambos. Sus manos se unieron con las mias y sólo nuestros labios se acariciaban agradeciendo que esto ya no era mas un sueño.

"Mu!...si esto es un sueño...te juro que no quiero despertar jamás". Sonrió entre mis labios mientras me dejaba caer en uno de sus hombros.

"No soy un sueño vida mia...¿es que mis labios te han dicho lo contrario?". Cogió mi mano y la colocó en su pecho...suspirando.

"Esperen un momento...no entendí bien esa parte de que tu mismo eras Mu y a la vez no eras porque eras el Caballero de Aries".

Yo me estaba haciendo realmente un problema en la cabeza. Saga y Mu nos estaban contando a Camus y a mi acerca de su relación, (otro problema mas como si yo no tuviera suficientes), y como se conocieron.

"Milo...hace 30 minutos que te lo han explicado y no lo haz entendido aún?". Camus me sonreía y no dejaba que yo estuviera tranquilo.

"Yo te puedo explicar bien Milo". Mu siempre tan considerado...hace mucho que no veía a Mu tan sociable.

"No gracias amigo mio...seguro que entenderé si Saga habla algo porque lo veo tan inmerso en ti que no se si nos quiere aqui o fuera de aqui".

Todos reimos pero Saga se quedo rojo de la verguenza. Era realmente un tomate.

"Siento mucho si no hablo pero estoy tan feliz". Cogió la mano de Mu entre las suyas y les dio una suave caricia. "Tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado". Mu lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

"Creo que no deberías hacer eso tan frecuente o hacerlo un hábito Saga".

Saga le dió una caricia a la mejilla de Mu y se dirigió a Camus. "¿Por qué?".

"Milo...deseas que yo se lo explique o deseas explicarlo". Camus, como siempre, tenía que poner la seriedad de pormedio pero era verdad...no podía dejar que lo mismo pasara de nuevo...no de nuevo.

"Hazlo tu Camus...tu asustas mas". El me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo y se dirigió a Saga y Mu.

"Quiero que lo que les voy a decir sea una advertencia porque esto lo dije una vez antes que a ustedes a una pareja pero hicieron caso omiso a mis palabras...espero que entiendan".

Mu y Saga se tomaron de las manos. Fue cuando Camus empezó y yo reviví todo de nuevo.

"Hace mas de 8 largos años que todo eso ocurrió". Camus se recostó en el sillón mientras yo estaba sentado en una cojín y Saga y Mu se abrazaron cerca a la chimenea de la sala.

"Un buen día llegaron al santuario dos hermanos. Uno de ellos era Aioros y el otro era su hermano, el más pequeño, Aioria".

"Aioros fue mi maestro". Saga comentó mientras Camus le daba esas miradas de callate-en-este-preciso-instante-Saga!. Y como siempre guardó silencio.

"Como decía...Ambos hermanos venían de Atenas, capital de este país y fueron llamados para ser entrenados y ver si podían ser caballeros o no. Aioros era el más prometedor y llegó a ser Caballero de Sagitario quien custodiaba la armadura de nuestra diosa y quien protegia a todos los que vivíamos aqui. Mientras que Aioria, al ser tan pequeño sólo le quedaba entrenar y esperar a crecer". Camus se levantó del sillón y dió unos pasos cerca a la puerta de la pequeña sala.

"Fue en esos años de soledad, de ansias de ver a su querido hermano mayor que vio a alguien, el cual nunca debió poner sus ojos. Un nuevo caballero había llegado y digo caballero porque él había sido elegido desde antes que el naciera. Me refiero a Shaka de Virgo". Camus dió la vuelta y se nos quedó mirando.

"Shaka?...pero...que tiene que ver él aquí?". Mu le preguntó a Camus.

"Mucho tiene que ver él aqui querido hermano...mucho. Aioria durante sus entrenamientos tuvo que recibir por órdenes del Patriarca al séquito que conducia al nuevo gobernante de la casa de Virgo. Aioria se acerco y se presentó pero él no sabía que él habia recibido a la persona que lo iba a ser desgraciado toda su vida.Lo condujo a su templo y nos presentó a todos los santos dorados que habitábamos en ese época. Shaka, al ser el mas cercano a Dios, no hablaba con nadie y siempre rezaba y rezaba pero algo ocurrió que no lo dejó seguir con sus rezos y eso lo disgustó tremendamente". Camus se volvió a sentar y juntó sus manos tratando de recordar cada detalle.

"Shaka salió de su templo y se encontró frente a frente a Aioria que estaba en la entrada del templo de Virgo. Shaka extrañado le preguntó que hacía allí. Aioria sólo quería conversar y como él también era un nuevo caballero de Atena, porque había sido escogido por esas fechas caballero de Leo, le pidió ser su amigo. Shaka nunca había tenido un amigo y menos para dejar de rezar pero aceptó la proposición, pero hubo un momento, uno muy breve. Al momento de salir Aioria tomó una de sus manos y lo guió a la entrada de los jardines. Ese fue el momento en que la tragedia comenzó".

"Yo no veo nada de trágico ahí Camus...tu lo ves Milo?". Saga como es jóven no entendía nada.

"No es que vea algo o no lo vea Saga...yo estuve allí y lo ví todo". Saga y Mu se sorprendieron y Camus siguió contando.

"Pasaron días y muchas noches que ellos salían a pasear entre los jardines de sus respectivos templos. Muchas veces se quedaban conversando hasta el amanecer y otras dormian entre las flores hasta que el sol los despertaba. Pero no todo quedaba allí, algo nació desde que Aioria tomó sus manos entre las suyas y lo guió hacia la entrada de ese jardín". Camus tomó un poco de vino y siguió con la historia. "La noche en la que Shaka cumplía años, Aioria le había hecho una corona de flores. Shaka aceptó el gesto pero sintió que no debía verlo mas porque había en él algo que estaba creciendo y muy deprisa y que se estaba apoderando de él. Fue cuando Aioria le dijo que estaba enamorado de él y le pidió que no lo rechazara. Shaka no quiso verlo mas pero no podía ocultar lo que sentía fue entonces cuando lo aceptó. Ellos no sabían que hacer para poder amarse tranquilamente y en paz y fue entonces cuando hablaron con nosotros, conmigo y con Milo".

Camus dejó de hablar y yo seguí. "Ellos nos contaron lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Nosotros les pedimos que olvidaran eso del amor y que volvieran a ser caballeros como nosotros pero no desistieron. Nos pidieron ayuda y se las dimos, sin pensar que eso iba a ser su ruina. Nosotros conseguimos alterar los horarios, buscamos un lugar para que se encontraran en secreto y fue lo único que supimos de ellos hasta esa noche". Dejé que una de mis manos cayera entre las manos de Camus y me dejé caer sobre una de sus piernas, mi cabeza me dolía tanto, no sabía porque.

"Milo, estas bien?". Mu se acercó a mi y me dió algo de agua. La tomé pero sentía algo de cansancio y decidí cerrar los ojos.

"Creo que ustedes dos también son pareja, o me equivoco Camus?". Levanté la cabeza y ví que Camus lo miraba fijamente y no dejaba de mirar a Saga.

"Saga, yo te lo puedo explicar...". Camus se levantó y se acercó a Saga.

"Nuestra relación es mas larga que cualquiera que se haya dado en esta tierra. Nuestras almas han sido unidas en el cielo y siempre se han reencontrado por generaciones. Nosotros ya no podemos escapar de nosotros mismos, es por eso que somos tan cuidadosos. No te olvides Saga, nosotros somos espíritus muy viejos, lo puedes ver en mis ojos".

Saga observaba los ojos de Camus y los míos. Mu estaba conmigo y no decía nada mas que sonreir y ayudarme un poco a levantarme.

"Camus por favor...ellos son buenos muchachos nada malo va a pasar, te lo aseguro". Camus no se volteó a verme ni dijo nada.

"Camus, podrías seguir con la historia, amigo mio?". Gracias a todos los dioses que Mu estaba con nosotros, sin su interrupción Camus hubiera fulminado a Saga con la mirada.

"Milo se siente un poco mal, podemos dejar esto para mañana". Saga se levantó y lo tomó del brazo.

"Deseo que termines con esto Camus si no es un gran problema para ti". Camus lo miró y vió la mano que lo cogía. A Camus no le gusta que nadie lo toque, excepto yo, eso lo hace irritarse y amargarse aún mas.

"Suéltame Saga". Saga no lo soltaba.

"Camus por favor sientate junto a mi, me siento un poco mal, ven por favor". Realmente me empecé a sentir mal y cuando iba a dar un paso mas caí de rodillas y sentí como mi rostro cayó sobre la alfombra persa de la sala del templo de Aries.

Escuché la voz de Cami cerca a mi rostro y muchas voces mas y mas y mas...hasta que el silencio me dejó descansar.

Milo está descansando en una de las habitaciones de mi templo. Camus cuida ahora de él, mientras Saga está viendo por la ventana el cielo estrellado que es tan hermoso, tan bello.

"Dónde está Saga". Camus salió de la habitación donde se encontraba Milo y traté de apaciguar su ira.

"Camus, hermano mio, por favor, te pido que te tranquilices, no es bueno despertar a Milo ahora que está durmiendo tan pacíficamente." Camus no me miró y siguió buscando a Saga.

"Aquí estoy". Saga entró en la habitación. Camus tenía la mirada llena de odio, de rencor. Saga dió un paso mas cuando vi que Saga se desmayó. Corrí hacia donde él estaba y ví que tenía la mano y el brazo derecho congelados.

"Camus!...por qué lo hiciste?". Camus no dijo nada, volvió a lado de Milo mientras Saga seguía desmayado.

Pasaron horas hasta que Milo y Saga despertaron. Saga tenía todavía el brazo congelado y Milo tenía el dolor de cabeza aún mas intenso que hace algunas horas.

"Amor mío...llevame a casa, tengo que descansar, no me siento muy bien". Milo estaba en el pecho de Camus tratando de cerrar los ojos, pero era inútil estaba tan cansado, agotado.

"Cuidar al tonto de ese muchacho sólo ha hecho que te canses mas". Saga se puso de pie.

"No me importa que pienses de mi ni lo que hables. Yo nunca quise juzgarte ni juzgar a Milo, sabes bien que tengo una boca muy grande y si eres tan mayor que yo, porque no lo demuestras y me soportas un poco como yo te soporto a ti". Camus se levantó teniendo a Milo en los brazos. "Es que acaso no me escuchas?". Saga se puso frente a él.

"Eres estúpido o imbécil...tengo a Milo muy mal y me haces perder el tiempo. Eres un niño y sé que no eres malo...mañana seguiré hablando, pero ahora déjame pasar". Saga lo dejó pasar y mientras cruzaba el umbral de mi templo, el hielo del brazo de Saga se esfumó y ellos dos desaparecieron.

Saga se sentó en el suelo cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos.

"Amor?". Saga no quiso hacer nada, sólo quedarse allí, sin hablar sin decir nada.

"Mu!...te haz enamorado de un idiota". Escuché que lloraba. Tomé sus manos las cuales estaban en su cabeza y le di un beso en cada una de ellas.

"No lo eres...sólo un poco impulsivo, sólo eso". Dejó caer sus brazos y ví sus hermosos ojos azules mirándome. Le di una sonrisa y lo abrazé.

"No sé que haría yo sin ti". Me senté entre sus piernas y lo abrazé mas fuerte.

"Aburrirte".

Cuando llegamos a mi templo, Milo ya estaba dormido pero aún lo sentía inquieto, demasiado para mi gusto. Preparé un té tibio y se lo di. Descansó por varias horas hasta que se despertó.

"Cami!...dónde estás amor?".

Estaba leyendo cerca de la habitación y me levanté. Lo vi mejor pero tenía ese cansancio que no deja de preocuparme.

"Estoy aqui cariño". Tomé su mano entre las mías y le di un beso. Lo abrazé y lo dejé junto a mi por algunos minutos. "Pensé que algo muy malo había pasado contigo amor".

"Estoy bien amor, sólo un poco cansado". Me dió un beso en la mejilla y se recostó sobre mi. Estuvimos así otros minutos mas hasta que sentí que nuevamente estaba dormido y listo para despertar al dia siguiente.

Lo cubrí con las sábanas y la colcha y lo dejé dormir.

Salí un momento cuando vi que alguien estaba en la entrada de mi templo. Era una silueta familiar pero hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, bueno! que no se dejaba ver.

"Camus, debo hablar contigo". Esa silueta estaba junto a una columna y miraba hacia atrás, para ver si alguien lo había seguido.

"Entra si deseas hablar conmigo".

"No!...Milo podría despertar y ponerse mal...no quiero que recuerde nada, nada".

"Qué ha pasado Shaka?". Efectivamente, era Shaka y nuevamente veo el pasado frente a mis ojos.

"Mi espíritu está frente a ti es por eso que tengo que ser muy cuidadoso".

"Sabes que nadie puede seguir tu cosmoenergía, sólo Aioria y Milo".

"Lo sé pero no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy aqui, tengo que hablar contigo".

"Milo no despertará, tomó un tranquilizante y dormirá hasta mañana. Pasa por favor".

Su espíritu etereo estaba deslizandose sobre el piso de Acuario pero era como si realmente caminara, era como un espejismo. Me senté en un sillón en la sala de mi templo y Shaka cerró las ventanas con su cosmoenergía.

"Dime que sucede Shaka". No quise alargar mas la espera y yo tampoco tengo animos de solucionar tantos problemas, sólo me faltaba que...

"He vuelto con Aioria". Eso me faltaba, justamente ESO me faltaba.

"Creo que no estas pensando con mucha cordura amigo mio. Tu sabes mejor que yo que no hay remedio para ustedes. Puede resultar muerto esta vez Aioria. Es que acaso a ti no te importa eso?". Me levanté, realmente yo estaba furioso. Milo se había arriesgado a que el Patriarca lo confine a otro lugar lejos del santuario o que su ira sea descargada sobre él.

"Si me importa pero no he terminado". Yo cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, toque mi frente y escuché lo que nunca pensé en mi vida hubiera escuchado de los labios de Shaka. "Deseo que el pase por el Olvideum, que olvide todo...que me olvide".

"Éstas seguro que deseas eso para ti y para él?". Lo miré y él se sentó en otro sillón frente a mi.

"Si...eso nos puede salvar hasta que en otra vida nos encontremos y podamos ser felices". Su semblante era el de un muerto. Estaba matando todo lo que él había amado tanto. Si él lo había decidido, no hay forma de negarse.

"Cuándo lo vas a hacer?". Apagué el fuego de la chimenea.

"Ésta noche...lo acordamos los dos juntos".

"Él aceptó?". Pérdon por preguntar pero me cuesta creerlo y mas de Aioria.

"Si...pero con una condición".

"Cuál?...si se puede saber".

"Qué yo nunca lo olvide y que trate de ser feliz aunque no fuese con él, en tiempos de libertad, en tiempos de felicidad". Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre sus manos y vi que estaba sufriendo mucho, muchísimo.

"Te está pidiendo demasiado Shaka".

"No pide mas que lo justo".

"Deseas que te acompañe?". Lo vi tan desconsolado que no podía hacer menos que eso.

"Sería algo muy bueno que hicieras eso hermano mio. Otra ayuda mas".

"¿Qué clase de ayuda vas a dar que yo no debo saber Camus?". Shaka y yo vimos a Milo de pie. Estaba un poco somnoliento y se acercó a nosotros.

"Escuchaste amor?". Lo abrazé y le di un beso en la frente.

"Todo!...sentí la presencia de Shaka y temi que algo malo estuviera pasando, pero gracias a Atena que estás junto a mi amor".

Shaka se levantó y se dirigió hacia Milo.

"Se que estoy pidiendo demasiado. Ustedes me han dado tanto y ahora pido mas. No merezco tanta ayuda".

"Te ayudaremos y mucho. Se que necesitas ayuda de amigos pero tambien de caballeros".

"Sé que es dificil porque el poder de Aioria es grande y no creo que se doblegue por la fuerza de la energia del Olvideum. Una vez pasó por ahí y no tardó mucho que recordó todo". Acomodó sus cabellos tras sus orejas dejando al descubierto sus hermosos aretes hindues.

"Esta noche lo haremos querido Shaka. Yo sellaré las entradas de cosmoenergía de los puntos mas sensibles del Santuario. Aioria dormirá tranquilo en su templo y mañana nada habrá pasado".

Milo regresó a nuestra habitación para cambiarse pero vi algo que había en los ojos de Shaka.

"Deseas eso para ti tambien Shaka?". Shaka me dio una sonrisa y me nego la sugerencia, porque en realidad le pedía que lo hiciera...por su bien.

Por su bien.

Camus nos condujo con su cosmoenergía hacia mi templo. Mi cuerpo dormía en el loto cerrado para todos mis hermanos. 

"Esperen un momento". El loto se abrio, entré suavemente a mi cuerpo y baje desnudo hacia mi habitación y colocarme algo decente. También tomé unas cosas que necesitaba como mi rosario, agua de flores y una flor gris que era esencial para el ritual.

Había dejado el templo de Leo hacía ya algunas horas. Lo había dejado dormido y me habia ido a mi templo a pensar en lo que iba a hacer, fue entonces cuando preferí pedir ayuda a hacerlo sólo como una vez fue, cuando lo hice. Fue correcto tener la ayuda de Camus y Milo.

Tan pronto como terminé nos dirigimos al templo de Leo. En cada paso que daba recordaba sus besos, sus bromas, cada cosa que me decía y que me alegraban tanto. Sus penas y amarguras que no dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza y sus dolorosas peticiones : "Vete por favor pero antes bórrame la memoria, cumple con tu tarea, bórrame la memoria"..."De eso se trata, que siga penando aunque ya no te recuerde, así mi alma se llenará de pena y dolor, porque no quiero olvidarte, aunque sea de esta forma..."

"Shaka...ya llegamos". Milo colocó una mano sobre mi hombro e hizo que saliera de mis recuerdos.

"Si...es..es..por aqui". Los conduje a la habitación de Aioria. Al pasar cerca de esas columnas, al dar pasos cercanos a su habitación, apagándose las luces mientras pasamos, hizo que mi corazón se rompiera en pedazos al saber que ver nuevamente a Aioria iba a ser terrible para mi.

"Ésta es su habitación?". Camus no dijo mucho, sólo eso y entró a la habitación.

"No vienes Shaka?". Milo trató de que yo dijera algo pero solo salían sollozos y muchas lágrimas. "No te preocupes...todo saldrá bien".

Esperé unos minutos junto con Milo. Él no quiso entrar y después de un momento salió Camus.

"Antes de llevárnoslo, no deseas verlo Shaka?". Milo me vió y Camus me dió la mano. No queria verlo nuevamente, durmiendo tan tranquilo. Era y es horrible verlo así tan desprotegido, pero lo acordamos, lo habíamos acordado.

Entré en la habitación. Me acerque a la cama cubierta por cortinas oscuras. Abrí totalmente las cortinas y lo ví durmiendo tan tranquilo, respirando en paz. Su cabeza apoyada sobre esas hermosas almohadas de seda, una mano sobre su pecho y la otra puesta en el lado donde yo dormía, donde siempre dormia.

"Creo que es hora que nos vayamos". Camus lo levantó cargándolo en sus brazos y todos aparecimos en El Olvideum.

Aioria estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca color de la luna y sus cabellos dorados y su piel color miel contrastaban con la blancura de esa sábana que cubría su cuerpo. Aún no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer.

Milo estaba a mi lado en todo momento y me ayudaba a pasar este trance tan terrible. Camus colocó a Aioria sobre las aguas tibias de la gran piscina.

"Su cuerpo pasara tranquilo sin despertar bajo la cortina de agua, estará bien y si despierta estaremos allí para volverlo a dormir". Camus terminó de decirme esas cosas que ya no prestaba atención y empezamos a realizar el ritual. Cada uno de nosotros elevamos nuestras cosmoenergías y las volcamos en las aguas. Yo, por ser el sacerdote regente del Olvideum deberé guiar al caballero a pasar por las aguas del olvido.

"Agua bendita, que ayudas a olvidar todo lo bueno y todo lo malo, haz! que este caballero Aioria de Leo no recuerde mas que su niñez, su juventud sirviendo a Atena y amando a sus hermanos sumos sacerdotes de este templo. Agua que caes y caerás por los siglos, mata todo recuerdo".

El agua empezó a moverse bajo el cuerpo de Aioria. Vi con mis propios ojos como su cuerpo se delizaba y las aguas se lo llevaban de mi. Recordé sus palabras, esas dulces cuando eramos mas jóvenes, cuando nos estábamos conociendo : "Nunca he visto unos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos...sabes! algunas veces pienso que eres algo mas en mi corazón...Shaka, te has enamorado algunas vez?".

Si me he enamorado?...si alguna vez lo he hecho amor mio?. Claro que si!...te amo tanto, tanto. No podía dejar que me olvidara, que cuando lo vea pasar él ya no me mire con ojos tiernos y con esa sonrisa dulce que tanto adoraba, ya no me tocara el rostro ni me dira "Te amo" nunca mas. "Estoy loco al hacer esto, no puedo estar haciendo esto".

Di un paso para detener a Aioria a tocar la cortina de agua del olvido pero Milo me detuvo.

"No...está decidido, déjalo vivir en paz, está sufriendo mucho. Un día la locura atormentará su alma y la muerte rondará su puerta y su mano acabará con su vida, su propia mano. Entiende querido hermano...déjalo ir". Caí de rodillas frente a Aioria que pasaba tan dulcemente sobre las aguas. Cuando vi que unas gotas mojaban su rostro. Las aguas ya estaban tocando su rostro, ya lo estaban tocando.

"No quiero...devuélvanme a mi Aioria...denmenlo...saquenlo de ahí". Camus se acercó y me sujeto de las manos. Milo colocó una venda sobre mis ojos para que no viera que pasaba. "Aunque me tapen los ojos aun lo veo...soy el ser mas cercano a Dios desde el cielo hasta el infierno y vicerversa, soy quien soy en este mundo y puedo matar y dar vida a quien yo desee". Mi pena no daba razón a mi cerebro y la locura comenzó a tomar su lugar.

"Camus...sostenlo fuerte y trata de que Aioria avance mas rápido". Camus hizo que el agua avanzara mas rápido.

"Milo...no dejes que abra los ojos por ningun motivo...ahora entiendo bien todo...nosotros no estamos aqui para apaciguar a Aioria sino al mismo Shaka...si no entiende por las buenas, entenderá por las malas". Camus torció mis muñecas y yo grité de dolor. Elevé mi cosmoenergía al máximo y empezé a quemar el velo que cubría mis ojos.

"Eso no te ayudará en nada pues Aioria yace inmerso en las aguas".

Fue eso lo que me detuvo. Mi razón volvió y mi cabeza dejó de alucinar estupideces. Aioria ya estaba bajo la cortina de agua del olvido y sólo podía ver un pedazo de la sábana que lo cubría la cual en unos segundos desapareció. Me levanté del piso sobre el cual había caido y fui a verlo al otro lado de la cortina. Vi su cuerpo lleno de luz y paz. Su rostro se veía tranquilo. En ese momento supe que había hecho algo bueno por él pero por mi era matarme mil veces y seguir viviendo para contarlo.

"Voy a sacarlo del agua y llevarlo a su templo nuevamente Shaka". Camus lo saco del agua y salimos del Olvideum llegando en unos microsegundos a la habitación de mi amado Aioria.

Empezé a sacar algunas cosas que eran mias y que no ayudarían a que olvide.

"Deseas que te ayude Shaka?". Asentí con la cabeza y recogimos libros y ropas que estaban por toda la habitación. Cuando habíamos terminado, Camus cerró las cortinas y se acercó a nosotros.

"Mañana todo será como si nunca hubiera visto a Shaka. Esto es lo mejor".

Asentí con la cabeza y me fui de su templo hacia el mio, hacia mi loto, hacia mi refugio.

Lloré toda la noche, me lamente, grite, y me asfixie con el olor de su piel impregnado en mis ropas. Desee tanto que él estuviera conmigo. Que me tomara en sus brazos y me diera tantos besos como antes, como siempre. Pero ya no está. "Ya no está mi dorado amor...ya no está el que siempre cuida de mi...ya no está...ya no está...quien me amaba al caer el...el...sol". Y una última lágrima se escapó de mis ojos y caí rendido sobre mi loto, el cual se cerró para hacerme descansar.

"Bueno es mejor que me vaya". Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta.

"Te acompaño Saga". Mu me seguía y me tomó de la mano.

"No deberíamos hacer eso, amor". Y me detuve.

"Que cosa?". Él me miraba sin saber que hacíamos de malo.

"Ya nos lo dijo Camus, no demostrar tanto nuestro amor, mmh?". Creo que yo soy el cuerdo aqui o es él?

"Lo sé mi vida pero es la primera vez que te tengo y puedo tocar tu piel". Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrió.

"Es mejor que me vaya ahora". Era mejor irse antes que quedarse y hacerlo mio en su cama...no no no, eso no!.

"Está bien amor". Soltó mi mano y caminamos juntos entre las columnas.

"Mañana tendré guardia hasta el día siguiente, no podré verte". Lo miré y él bajo la mirada dejandome solo sin su luz. "Pero puedo escaparme de vez en cuando".

"Eso no!". Tapo mi boca con su mano y vi miedo en sus ojos. "No! Saga...cumple la guardia porque mañana tengo que ponerme al corriente de todo nuevamente. Sé lo que ha hecho mi otro yo pero tengo que hacer cosas que él ha dejado de hacer, como esto". Me dio un beso y me abrazó.

"No quieres que te ayude?".

"No!...anda a dormir y pronto nos veremos si?...además tenemos toda la vida por delante". Lo abrazé. La vida por delante. Eso me hizo pensar y pensar mientras subia hacia mi templo.

Nuestra vida va hacer dificil aqui. Tendremos que ocultarnos cada vez que querramos vernos. Eso no es nada saludable y menos para nosotros que nos amamos tanto. Siento hasta miedo y un poco de pánico al pensar en la parte final de la historia que estaba contando hace ya un buen rato Camus ayudado por Milo. Tengo miedo que le pase algo a mi Mu. No quiero ser separado nuevamente de él, pero si tengo que hacerlo para que no sufra y tengo que ocultar lo que siento por él mientras estoy frente a este templo, no me queda mas remedio que aceptar esto que tengo entre las manos y desear que Atena me protega y a mi hermoso Mu.

Siento la calidez del sol y la tibieza de su presencia. Se que no tengo nada que ofrecerle pero si tengo amor que darle. Me tengo que armar de paciencia, de mucha paciencia, porque lo que viene será pesado. Ocultarme de mentes y de ojos. Ocultarme de oidos y de voces. Cuidar de Mu y cuidar nuestro amor.

Si tan sólo brillara el sol...sólo para nosotros!. 

Hoy me toca guardia y no quiero despertar, ya no quiero despertar mas!. Le di una pequeña caricia a mi loto y poco a poco se abrio. Bajé de él y fui a bañarme. Cubrí mi cuerpo con aceites y flores y cuando salí me sentí tranquilo y sedado.

Mi armadura curbió mi cuerpo y desee ver el sol. Salí de mi templo y vi el sol tan hermoso. Llenó mi corazón de alegría y calor, de luz y paciencia. Fue sólo un momento cuando vi subir a Aioria por la escalera que pasa frente a mi templo.

Su capa ondeante detras suyo. Sus cabellos ondulados y dispersos por el viento y sus ojos preciosos brillaban por el sol. Di unos pasos hacia atrás para dejar descansar mi pobre corazón cuando escuche algo que me dejo helado.

"Buenos días caballero de Virgo". Di me dia vuelta y lo vi frente a mi sonriéndome como si nunca me hubiera besado, abrazado ni amado en su vida.

"Buenos días hermano de Leo". Deje de respirar para que las lágrimas no cayeran por mis mejillas.

"Veo que Atena nos ha dado un día fabuloso". Vió hacia el sol y lo contemple como la primera vez que lo vi.

"Si, un día grandioso en verdad".

"Debo proseguir mi camino caballero...hasta mañana hermano". Siguió su camino y se perdió entre las escaleras que lo guían hacia los otros templos. Estaba por entrar cuando..

"Se que no debo importunarlo hermano mio pero no se porque tenía esto conmigo". Se acercó hacia mi. Su caminar, su mirada y su voz. Creo que me voy a desmayar...me voy a desmayar.

"Qué es?". Me extendió su mano y la abrió. Era un collar que yo mismo le regalé el primer año que estuvimos juntos. Ese collar era juego con mis aretes y el cinturon que traje de la India la primera vez que lo vi. Él me dijo que nunca se lo iba a quitar, que era su amuleto, para no tener malos sueños y soñar sólo conmigo.

"Creo que le pertenece". seguía con la mano extendida y yo sin aceptar lo que me ofrecía.

"Cómo sabes que es mio?...puede ser de otra persona". No lo vi, no quise mirarlo a los ojos, pero lo que me dijo me hizo hacerlo.

"No se si estoy bien o mal hermano pero sentí por un momento que era de usted". Cubrí mi boca con una mano y me alejé de él. "Pasa algo?". No deje de retroceder hasta que me quedé entre él y una columna.

"No pasa nada". Recobre la postura y gire hacia un lado la mirada. Me puse frio como un tempano y solo dije "Seguro es una baratija comun y corriente que haz encontrado por ahi y haz creido que eso era mio?...siento molestarte y hacerte pisar tierra joven Aioria pero eso, de tan baja riqueza no puede ser mio...yo quien soy tan cercano a los dioses".

Aioria bajó la mano. "Disculpéme usted mi querido hermano mayor, por ser usted el mas cercano a Dios no he debido de pensar que usted me haya dado algo como esto...pero si no es de usted...que importa...me la pondré de todas maneras". Vi como se levantó un poco el cabello y como se lo colocaba. Lo guardó bajo su armadura y terminó mirándome a los ojos.

"Para qué guardas algo que no sabes de quien es o quien te lo dio?". No se porque hice esa pregunta sólo que fue algo raro, que salio solo, sin pensar.

"No lo se pero siento paz cuando lo llevo dentro, es como si ...". En ese instante escuche las mismas palabras que él me había dicho hace tantos años, hace unos breves momentos. "...me protegiera de sueños malvados y me hiciera soñar sólo con...".

Oh no!...está recordando, no debe, debe irse, no debe verme, ya no, ya no...no debe recordar. No!

"Sólo con quien?". Insistí sin pensar en nada mas que sus palabras.

"Con Atena..con quien mas?". Soltó una leve risa y tomó sus cabellos arreglándolos un poco mas.

"Claro...nadie mas".

"Debo irme...perdón por molestarlo...gracias por todo". Hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

"Tu crees que Aioria recuerde algo?". Milo me hizo una pregunta y no quise pensar en otra cosa que un no.

"Para nada...en lo absoluto..pienso que no recordará nada y se que Shaka no lo hara recordar...tendría que pasar algo demasiado grande para que pasara eso".

Milo me abrazó y vimos como el caballero de Leo se iba y Shaka hora tras hora se consumia en ese gran amor que se convertía en un profundo infierno.

Bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo!

Vrenda-san Alquien puede enviar reviews?...POR FAVOR!

Quiero saber si vale la pena lo que escribo...apoyenme, se que es dificil y que hay cosas que hacer pero...escriban algo...seria muy alentador. Gracias amigos mios!

Manden lo que sientan aunque sean criticas. 


	16. DESPAIR

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM  
**

**CAPITULO 16 : Despair!**

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

Se escucharon unos pasos firmes en las habitaciones del Patriarca. Unos cabellos celestes ondeaban su caminar y su mirada trataba de distinguir entre las cortinas el gran trono de su señor.

"Afrodita, tengo una misión para ti...esta vez!"

El Caballero de Piscis se arrodilló y escuchó al Patriarca.

"En qué puedo ayudarlo mi Señor?"

"Quiero que vigiles a Saga de Géminis"

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM  
**

Hace un tiempo...atrás  
me percaté del silencio  
hace un tiempo...atrás  
dí por renunciar  
dí todo por dejarte atrás  
pero fue inútil  
Tu regresarás y así será

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM  
**

"Milo!".

Mi amor estaba con la mirada perdida en la pared desde hacía ya un tiempo. Lo tapé porque ya era muy tarde y le di un beso en la mejilla, pero él seguía con esa mirada perdida y la preocupación en su hermoso rostro.

"Milo...estoy comenzando a pensar en derrumbar esa pared...me estoy poniendo celoso"

Milo parpadeó y giro su cabeza hacia mi.

"Lo siento cariño...lo siento mucho. No quise!...es que...estoy preocupado...no tengo sueño". Acaricié una de sus mejillas y le di un beso en la frente.

"Deseas contarme cielo?"

"Son tonterias Cami!"

"Si lo son, por qué tanta preocupación?"

"Jeje!...es verdad amor...pero aún así no puedo conciliar el sueño"

"Deseas leer?". Le alcancé el libro que no había termindo y lo dejó en el suelo.

"No...no quiero leer ahora amor".

Le dí algo de tomar y también lo puso en el suelo, sobre el libro.

"No quieres el té?...te sientes mal?"

"No cielo...me siento bien...solo que quiero un fuerte y dulce abrazo de mi Cami...puedo?"

Le sonreí. Me quité la camiseta que tenía puesta, apagué la luz y lo coloqué entre mis brazos.

"No era necesario quitarte la ropa amor". Milo estaba riendo sobre mi pecho.

"Se que te gusta estar en contacto con mi piel y que te relajas mejor asi...o me equivoco?". Milo me dio un beso en los labios y se acurrucó para poder descansar. Sus cabellos estaban sobre mi hombros y sus labios reposaban sobre mi cuello.

"Mañana estaré con el Patriarca viendo algunas cosas de los caballeros de plata".

"A que hora?". Acaricie sus cabellos mientras pensaba en como ayudarlo.

"A las 9 de la mañana, antes que el Patriarca llegue al coliseo".

"Entiendo". Lo tape con una de las sabanas y lo deje descansar sobre mi.

"Siento que estas molesto amor". Levante la cabeza y lo vi a los ojos.

"No lo estoy Milo".

"Lo estas". Lo mire nuevamente y comence a reir.

"Si lo estoy pero no es contigo". Lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla. "No pienses que estoy molesto contigo, jamas lo pienses amor".

"Pues que bueno, suficiente tengo con las cosas del santuario para tener a mi amor molesto". Me acaricio el pecho haciendo dibujos con uno de sus dedos.

Senti como se estaba tranquilizando. Desde que lo conozco siempre ha tenido responsabilidades enormes sobre sus hombros. Siempre hablando, acordando, cuidando, pero nunca de él, siempre de los demas.

Cuando pude verlo tranquilo la primera vez que lo vi, fue como si el aire se hubiera ido de mis pulmones. Lo vi en la plenitud de su belleza, en el lago cerca a mi casa, a mi templo. Lo vi bañarse bajo la luz de la luna, lleno de belleza y de tranquilidad. El mundo era una porqueria frente a su hermosura.

Su mirada calo hondo en mi corazon y fue en ese instante que no habia nadie mas en mi que no fuese el. Mi corazon le pertencia y sus labios eran mi perdicion, mi martirio. Comenzamos a conocernos, pero siempre era un hola y un adios, todo tan rapido. Pero esa vez, verlo asi, era nuestro primer paso para saber que nunca, jamas, nos ibamos a separar.

En mis brazos, como lo veo ahora, en mi templo, es sentir que por fin lo tengo asi, por fin entre mis brazos, teniendo su amor, su cariño. Siento que soy su fortaleza y su gran tesoro. Él tambien lo es para mi.

Es por eso que al verlo tan preocupado, tan indefenso ante las obligaciones me provoca ganas enormes de matar a alguien, de dejar que le aumenten tanto trabajo...tanto!

"Cami?". Se acomodo un poco mas sobre mi pecho, perdiendo su piernas entre las mias.

"Si mi vida?".

"Duerme amor...mañana tendras guardia". Me dio un beso en la barbilla y volvio a recostarse en mi pecho. "Asi no podras descansar si piensas tanto".

Cerre los ojos y con un ligero movimiento de mis manos hice que un viento fresco entrara a mi templo, a nuestra habitacion, apagando las velas que daban luz y asi poder descansar un poco mas.

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

Pasaron unos dias desde que finalmente recupere a mi hermoso Mu. Mis obligaciones seguian aumentando desde que aparecieron unos caballeros llamados "Caballeros de plata". En realidad jamas habia escuchado de ellos pero bueno...tengo que hacerlo sino quiero tener problemas.

Antes de salir de mi templo, recogi unas flores de uno de mis jardines. Unas rosas rosadas y otras blancas. A Mu le encantan las rosas y mas si son de estos colores. Las puse sobre uno de mis brazos y me fui teletransportandome a su templo, directamente a su habitacion.

Lo vi profundamente dormido. Ayer tuvo mucho trabajo y ahora duerme tan tranquilo y en paz que me encantaria dormir junto a él. Pero borre ese dulce pensamiento de mi cabeza y di un ligero beso sobre sus labios.

Abrio los ojos tan suavemente que me dio la impresion de tener la galaxia completa en el brillo de sus ojos, para luego yo reflejarme en los suyos, tan violetas, tan divinos.

"Saga...mmmh!...buenos dias". Segui dandole besos suaves mientras se despertaba.

"Buenos dias Mu". Le di una caricia a sus mejillas y luego le di las flores.

"Gracias mi vida!...son tan hermosas". Las tenia en sus manos, acariciando los petalos mientras me daba una sonrisa tan preciosa. "Lindas, tan lindas".

"Que bueno que te gusten". Me sente a su lado y le coloque una bata sobre sus hombros. Él se recosto sobre mi y abrazo el ramo de flores, oliendo el perfume que despedian sus petalos. "Son flores que crecen en mi jardin...estoy tan feliz que te agraden".

"Me encantan...no sabes cuanto y mas cuando son tuyas". Toque sus cabellos sedosos y me perdi en su suavidad. "Saga...no es tarde?".

Me levante y le di un beso en la frente. "Es verdad!...tengo que irme". Recogi un pergamino de su mesa de noche y le di otro beso en la frente.

"Tendras un dia largo?". Mu dejo las flores para poder levantarse y despedirse de mi.

"Me temo que si amor...largo y aburrido". Se rio un poco. Camino hacia mi con la bata aun puesta sobre sus hombros mientras su cuerpo asombrosamente desnudo lo dejaba al descubierto para mi.

"Siento mucho que asi sea cariño...pero durante la noche, eso se puede...remediar". Levanto sus manos colocandolas sobre mis hombros, tocando la armadura fria y dura que cubria mi cuerpo.

"Sugerencias?". Con un brazo lo tome de la cintura y lo amolde a mi cuerpo.

"Prefiero tu cuerpo tibio que una armadura tan fria". Inclino su cabeza hacia un lado y sus cabellos cayeron hacia un costado de su rostro, mostrando los seductores que eran sus labios rojos. No pense mucho, ni tampoco quise hacerlo. Le di un beso en esos embriagadores labios. Deguste cada movimiento de ellos, cada aliento emitido de su boca, cada sabor a cerezas que me proporcionaba.

Toque sus cabellos, apretando sus labios aun mas contra los mios, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se unieran mas, mucho mas. Sabiendo que la armadura era demasiado helada para Mu, me la quite tan solo con hacer un ruido con dos dedos dejandola en el suelo, esperando por mi.

"Mmmmh!...tibio". Mu ahora sentia mi cuerpo, todo mi cuerpo, totalmente desnudo, solo para él.

"Quieres mas?". Lo levante entre mis brazos y lo puse en la cama.

"Sabes que si amor, pero...debes de mmmh!". Cubri su boca con la mia. No iba a permitir que una tonta revision me hiciera alejarme de él tan facilmente.

"Despues...eso sera despues". Y con un pensamiento, cerre la cortina de su cama para amarnos sin interrupciones.

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

"Puedo conversar contigo Shaka?". Cuando me di la vuelta vi a Aioros, hermano de Aioria. Lo vi venir desde su casa, lo senti algo molesto y a la vez algo confundido. Le permiti entrar a mi templo y luego lo deje hablar.

"Dime, en que puedo ayudarte, Aioros". Él me miró fijamente antes de sentarse en uno de mis pequeños y suaves cojines.

"Es verdad, que le borraste nuevamente la memoria a mi hermano?". Me sente frente a él, pero no dije nada, solo le sonrei. "Por qué no dices nada?"

No quise mirar sus ojos ni escuchar su voz nuevamente. Es como estar frente a un pedazo de Aioria, pero adulto, aun mas maduro. Quise pensar en otra cosa, mentir, si fuera posible, pero no podia, menos a él, que sabia tanto como yo del dolor de Aioria.

"Que quieres que te diga?". Deje que una pluma de los cielos de mi templo cayera sobre mi mano derecha y comenzara a danzar sobre ella. "Que respuestas buscas, hermano?".

"Entonces, es verdad...es verdad!". Se cubrio el rostro con sus manos y comenzo a llorar, tan delicadamente, tan suavemente.

"No llores...ademas siempre quisiste que lo hiciera".

"NUNCA!". Se puso de pie. Sus lagrimas mojaban el suelo de mi templo, pero no senti pena por él. Ya no quiero sentir mas penas en este mundo tan cruel. Las penas me arrebataron a quien yo amaba sobre todas las cosas, ahora ya no quiero ver su pena...ya no!.

"Si piensas que fue facil, estas equivocado querido hermano". Me puse de pie y lo mire. Abri mis ojos para viera en ellos que yo estaba destrozado. "Estas equivocado". Arregle mis cabellos que caian como cortinas de oro en polvo. Deje caer la pluma mientras le daba la espalda a mi querido hermano Aioros.

"Nunca quise que pasara...siempre les desee bien...a ambos". Respire tranquilamente, pero no podia escuchar mas. Di un paso cuando senti una mano sobre mi hombro. "Gracias, por dejarlo libre".

Quite la mano de mi cuerpo y me aleje de él. "No tienes que agradecer nada hermano, es lo minimo que pude hacer por él". Con eso deje que la conversacion finalizara de mi parte y me aleje lo mas rapido que pude de su presencia.

"No deseas verlo, aunque sea de lejos?". Que?...esta loco?

"No es saludable lo que me propones Aioros". Segui caminando, moviendo una mano en son de despedida.

"Lo se, pero veo tristeza en su mirada y creo que aun te ama...nononono!...él no te recuerda, solo siente...como decirlo?...siente algo extraño, que lo hace sufrir".

Me detuve. Soy un masoquista?...es que acaso no tengo dignidad o soy un perfecto imbecil?. El amor me a vuelto asi, ver sus ojos nuevamente y haber compartido su cama por ultima vez, me a hecho que pierda la cordura, la sanidad mental.

"Que es lo que quieres lograr?". Me acerque a Aioros, con mis ojos aun abiertos pero mostrando un brillo dorado, que a cualquier humano, hasta a un caballero, podria intimidar.

"Quiero que ya no penes y que el sienta tu energia".

"Para qué quieres que me sienta?". Aioros saco un papel de su pantalon, de uno de sus pequeños bolsillos y me lo dio.

"Esto me lo dio antes de refugiarse nuevamente en tus brazos. Él sabia que ibas a borrar su memoria tarde o temprano, pero quiso que supieras algo mas, de él".

Recibi el pequeño papel. Me sente antes de caerme sobre el suelo duro y negro de mi templo. Coji el primer cojin y lo puse bajo mis pies, bajo todo mi cuerpo. Me recoste y abri delicadamente el papel. Olia a Aioria, tenia ese olor tan seductor, tan divino. Era él, solo que en papel.

Cuando lo abri, no quise leer nada, solo vi el arte de su escritura, palabras de amor y ruegos, sulpicas y una resolucion. Podia sentir eso y muchas cosas mas.

Su carta la podia sentir y comence a leer :

"Sabes que no cambiara en nada lo que siento por ti y menos si alguna vez intentas, nuevamente borrarme la memoria. Se, que si lees esta carta, es porque lo hiciste nuevamente. No estoy molesto, olvidate de eso amor. Te agradezco por lo que hiciste. Se que te hacia sufrir, que te hacia llorar por las noches. Lo siento aun mas, no sabes cuanto.

Cuando leas esta carta, quiero que ya no sufras mas y quiero que seas feliz por el resto de tu inmortalidad. Por que se, aunque nunca quisiste decirmelo, que tu cuerpo y alma permaneceran en este mundo, intactos, bellos. Siempre pense que eras y seras fuera de este mundo.

Si alguna vez me ves pasar cerca a tu templo y te veo a los ojos. Mira en ellos por segunda vez, seguramente mi amor dormido clama por ti. Pero aun asi, esos segundos maravillosos van a desaparecer y seguro sufriras nuevamente, pero quiero que recuerdes un poco de mi. Se que soy un malvado al pedirte esto pero se que sentire, que te sentire de alguna forma. Tengo esperanzas que alguna vez nos podramos reencontrar y asi seremos felices.

Pero...por Atena!...siempre tiene que ver algun pero. Si, alguna vez encuentras alguna persona que te ame aun mas que yo, que te adore, que te proteja y que seas tu lo mas importante para él. Tenme como un mal sueño y entregate al cariño que el nuevo amor te puede dar. No importa si miro, si alguna vez paso frente a ti. No sere yo, solo una cascara que amaste pero que no corresponde a tu cariño, porque ya no te recuerdo.

Nunca te lo dije amor pero en la "Soledad del Silencio", cuando estuve en esa prision, jamas, en mi vida, ni por un segundo, ni minuto, me habia olvidado de ti. Jamas te olvide aunque el dolor fuera grande, aunque el calor me matara y me calcinara la piel y el frio matara mis ojos y mis labios. Nunca pense tanto en ti como en mis ruegos, como en mis suplicas. Jamas desee estar tanto contigo como en esos momentos.

Solo quiero, que con esta carta sepas que te amare por toda mi vida. Que si reencarno sere parte de tu amor por mi y si me olvidas, si Buda pide que lo hagas y me borra de tu mente. Solo te quiero decir que mi corazon latera por ti y nunca te olvidara, porque somos de ambos, como antes.

Se feliz y ama para siempre. No sufras por mi, ya no vale la pena cariño.

Solo quiero que encuentres la felicidad aunque sea...en otros brazos.

Aioria."

Abrace la carta que tenia entre las manos. La tome contra mi pecho y deje que mis cabellos cubrieran el horror y la pena de tener a Aioria tan lucido en esta carta y aun Aioria desmemoriado tan cerca de mi.

Vi a Aioros tenderme una mano. Se la di sin reparos. Me puse de pie y deje que mis manos secaran mis lagrimas.

"Vamos a verlo?".

"Si Atena, alguna vez me da la gracia de volver estar con él. Juro por lo mas sagrado que jamas lo dejare ir".

Con eso di un paso hacia adelante. Hombro con hombro fui a la entrada de mi templo, a ver a Aioria, a ver a quien esta tan dentro de mi corazon.

Había demasiada luz de sol para poder salir. Aioros salió junto a mi y caminamos hasta bajar unas cuantas gradas, volteamos a la derecha y entramos a mis jardines.

"Como tiene acceso a este lugar?". Aioros no me contesto, solo me invito a pasar a mi propio territorio y en ese instante vi al amor de mi vida, sentado, viendo las flores crecer a su alrededor.

"Jamás estara lejos de ti, aunque ya no te recuerde". Di unos pasos hasta donde él estaba y vi como sus manos jugaban con las flores que estaban a su alrededor. La brisa ondeaba sus cabellos y sus ojos estaban abiertos al sol, como si quisiera tener toda la luz en sus ojos.

/Quiero hundirme en la belleza de tus ojos, fundirme en tu piel pero no me dejes sin esa luz!/

Recuerdo sus palabras, fueron unas de las tantas que me dio la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos en su templo.

"Se ve...tan...hermoso Aioros". Su hermano estaba junto a mi, viéndolo sonreir al cielo y a las flores.

"Se ve en paz Shaka". Asenti con la cabeza.

"Es lo mejor que pude hacer por él". Tome una flor y la deje caer sobre las demas.

"No te sientas mal, seguro, muy pronto pasara algo bueno". Mire a Aioros y pense que ahora ya no estaba solo.

"Se que puedo contar contigo, ahora que haz decidido entendernos". Segui mirando a Aioria, perderse en la inmensidad de mi jardin, escuchando a las aves cantar, al cielo fundirse con su mirada.

"Siempre los entendi, solo que, nunca tuve el valor para luchar por ustedes...es dificil pero se que habra otra oportunidad para demosotrar que puedo ayudar". Le di la mano y le sonrei.

"Lo se y él, creo...que tambien lo sabe Aioros".

No se porque pero vi los ojos de Aioros mas abiertos que nunca. Senti una sombra sobre mi y cuando gire mi cuerpo, estaba cara a cara con Aioria. Tenia esa mirada tan hermosa, sus labios tan rosados. Creo que me voy a desmayar.

"Aioria, que bueno que estes aqui, querido hermanito". No veia a Aioros, solo lo escuchaba, pero hasta creo que mis oidos perdieron el sentido y me fije solo en Aioria.

"Siento mucho haber entrado a sus jardines...hermano Shaka". No movi ni un musculo. Solo lo estaba mirando. No podia moverme, era todo, todo este amor mas fuerte que yo. Solo lo observaba, tratando de ver que mas habia alli.

"Ya podemos irnos Aioria...es mejor dejar tranquilo a Shaka, no te parece?". Aioros hacia esfuerzos sobrehuamnos para alejarnos, pero era algo imposible, hasta para mi.

"Puedes volver cuando quieras". Arregle mis cabellos y me aleje dos pasos de él. Pero, para mala suerte mia, pise en falso y estaba a punto de caer sobre las flores cuando senti unos fuertes brazos bajo mi cuerpo que me llevaron a su pecho.

No queria verlo, verlo directamente a sus ojos pero me ganaba el sentimiento. Levante la cabeza y lo vi, directamente a su alma. A sus preciosos ojos azules. Él bajo la mirada y sin pensar dos veces nuestros labios se unieron.

Habrá recordado?...pero que estoy haciendo?

"SUELTAME!". Me dejo de pie sobre el campo de flores. "Jamas!...me oyes bien!, jamas te atrevas hacer eso Aioria". No quise hacerlo pero le di una bofetada que le provoque algo de sangrado en sus perfectos labios. Él solo me observaba, solo me analizaba, queriendo decirme algo tal vez?.

"Shaka?...espera por favor". Aioros corria detras de mi, pero una pared de flores y hierbas se levanto bloqueando el paso. Con mi mente transmiti palabras a la cabeza del tonto de Aioros.

"Si deseas que no sufra, haz por todos los medios que no me vea y que yo no lo vea...sera mejor asi, sino, me volvere loco".

Se que Aioros esta cuidando de su hermano, pero...quien cuidara de mi?

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

Al despertar moví mis piernas y las entrelace con las de Mu. Él aún estaba dormido y parcticamente, como yo, estaba exhausto. NO era para menos, habíamos estado haciendo el amor por alrededor de dos horas sin parar y verlo con una sonrisa en sus labios y un leve color rosado en sus mejillas eso hace que me sienta feliz, muy feliz.

En el momento que iba a darle un beso escuche un sonido que provenía de mi armadura. Géminis siempre me ayuda a recordar que es lo que siempre olvido y lo que se me ha olvidado esta vez era la inspección en el campo de arena y tenía que ver a los caballeros de plata, enviados por Atena.

Me puse de pie y salí de la cama. La armadura de géminis cubrió mi cuerpo y di un suspiro.  
"Esta vida es una mierda". Tomé el caso y antes de colocármelo abrí las cortinas de la cama. Mu aún dormía placidamente. Sus manos cogiendo el lado de la almohada donde mi cabeza había estado recostada. Coloqué sobre sus hombros las sábanas y le di por fin un beso en una de sus mejillas.

"Que tengas una buena tarde amor...en la noche espero verte". Me coloqué el casco finalmente y me aleje de sus cama, de su habitación y salí de su templo.

Pero, durante mis memorias, recordando cosas pasadas...no me había percatado que alguien, un hermano mío, me había esatdo observando de lejos.

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

"Maldición!". Ví como Camus perdía toda la paciencia y tiró el casco de su armadura sobre el suelo de mi templo. "Es un estúpido, como diablos cree que los protegeremos si hace lo que le da la gana".

No quise decir nada y me sente en el suelo cerca a una columna. Me cruce de brazos y vi hacia un lado.

"No es suficiente tener que pensar en esos caballeros de plata enviados por Atena...NO!...Saga tenía que estar en brazos de Mu, olvidándose que el Patriarca iba a estar en la arena con ellos!". Camus con un brazo rompió un jarron, y era el que mas me gustaba. Conté hasta tres y respiré hondo.

"No quiero pensar en lo que pasará si ese imbécil es atrapado. Es que acaso no sabe lo que le ocurrió a Airoia y a Shaka?, es que acaso es un demente?".

"No es un demente Camus". Me puse de pie y levante el jarron que estaba hecho pedazos. "Y creo que este jarron no se merecía tu ira". Lo miré y vi que estaba lleno de rabia. No quise pelear con él y menos si está fuera de sus casillas. Me aleje un poco cuando senti que tomaba una de mis manos.

"Tu no eres fuente de mi ira Cielo. Jamás lo serás, solo tengo miedo de lo que nos pueda pasar amor". Me di la vuelta y lo mire.

"A que te refieres?". Camus me abrazo, me dio un beso en la frente y acomodó mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Me refiero a las nuevas disposiciones que hará el Patriarca acerca de ellos y eso nos afectará de algún modo. Redoblarán la seguridad y tu sabes muy bien que hay uno de los doce que es su espía y no quiero que nos descubran, no ahora que te tengo...no quiero perderte".

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le di un beso. Acarició mi mejilla con una de sus manos y siguió hablando. "Si alguna vez voy a la Soledad del Silencio, no quiero que vayas por ningún motivo...me oyes?". Tapé mi boca con una mano y sentí como una lágrima corría por mi rostro. "No quiero que me veas allí, no quiero que se den cuenta de ti. Quiero que sigas del lado del Patriarca. Por tu seguridad".

No pude contener mis lágrimas y lloré sobre su hombro.

"Se que te pido demasiado amor, pero es lo único que puedo hacer si esas situaciones se siguen dando. No tengo mas remedio que cuidar lo que es mio. Escucha con atención lo que te digo. Si entro a esa prisión, no habrá esperanza de salir. Aioria tuvo suerte porque Shaka es el mas cercano a Dios pero yo, no tengo tanta suerte como él. Tengo poder pero no tanto para poder salir con vida de alli, es por eso que...", sus brazos dejaraon de rodear mi cuerpo y sus manos dejaron de tomar las mias. Su mirada cayó sobre el piso y senti que mi respiración estaba congelada en mis pulmones, "...es mejor que dejemos de vernos Milo".

Abrí mis ojos y mis lágrimas cayeron estrepitosamente sobre mis mejillas. Tome mis manos y las aprete sobre mi pecho. Vi como Camus arreglaba sus cabellos, tratando de pensar algo, algo que decirme para que yo no sufriera.

"Milo, es lo único que podemos hacer por nosotros ahora que nadie piensa en nuestra seguridad". Di un paso hacia atrás y quise que la tierra se abriera. "Por favor Milo, hablame, no quiero que sigas llorando".

No le hice caso y me di la vuelta y caminé hasta llegar a mi jardín. Me dejé caer sobre las flores y mis gemidos, esos gemidos de dolor que estaba guardando en mi garganta los hice salir para que me dejaran respirar. Senti como Camus me levantaba de esa hermosa alfombra de flores y me apretaba contra su pecho.

"Te amaré hasta que Atena me quite el ultimo suspiro. Serás para mi lo único seguro y bello en esta tierra. Eres lo mejor de mi vida. Es por eso que tengo que alejarme de ti. No te puedo arriesgar. No quiero que terminemos como Shaka y Aioria. No quiero terminar olvidándote amor".

Lo abrace. Seguía llorando. Olvidé todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día. Abrí los ojos y me perdí en los suyos. "No quiero que me dejes Cami". Él me acomodó los cabellos y con un suspiro se negó a mi pedido.

"No es justo amor, para ti, seguir escondiéndote...tengo que asegurar tu futuro, ahora que tantas cosas pasan en el santuario".

"Que...que nos pasará Camus...no es justo". Mis lágrimas hacían que no hablara correctamente.

"No podré estar aqui durante las noches. No podré hablar contigo más que de trabajo. No podrás estar en mi templo...por todos los dioses!, no podremos estar juntos". Vi una lágrima caer sobre su rostro y le di un beso. "Te amo, te amaré Milo, siempre, siempre lo haré".

"Oh Dios Cami!". Me recosté en su pecho y sentí como mi corazón se estaba rompiendo en pequeños pedazos.

"Tenemos que ser espectadores de la destrucción que pronto pasará amor mio...ya no podremos intervenir, es por eso que hago esto con nosotros. Sé que sufriremos pero estaremos seguros.". Asentí con la cabeza.

Quiero que Camus este siempre conmigo pero tenía que pensar tambien en su seguridad y estando conmigo todas las noches eso era tentar al destino. No quiero verlo como vi a Aioria en la Soledad del Silencio y menos quiero verme llorar y morir de pena como lo hacía Shaka. Tengo que ser fuerte aunque me muera de pena.

"Cuando te iras Cami?". No quise ni mirarlo, me romperia el corazón verlo pensar y mirar hacia un lado.

"Ahora, si es preciso". Suspiré y luego levanté la mirada. Me acomodé en sus brazos hasta quedar mis labios cerca a los suyos.

"Aún no amor...déjame con un recuerdo, el mas vivo de ellos". Nuestras armaduras yacían en los corredores de mi templo, mientras nosotros explorábamos nuestros cuerpos en mi habitación.

Por última vez.

CONTINUARA...

Reviews...si?!!!


End file.
